L'Espoir d'un Renouveau
by ShanaNight
Summary: Je ne faillirai pas dans mon devoir... Je la protègerai, même si cela doit me coûter la vie." Le groupe est formé et le destin est en marche. Magvel joue une nouvelle carte contre la déchéance de son empire.
1. La souffrance pour origine

Voici ma fic sur Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, apportant joie et plaisir dans votre lecture D !

Plus sérieusement, les commentaires sont les bienvenus . !

Précision : Les flash-backs sont en italique...

* * *

La terre en colère…à Grado…

Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Pourquoi ? Tous ces corps humains qui jonchaient le sol, les maisons détruites, la nature bouleversée, mais surtout…Cet ultime désespoir dans les yeux des gens.

Natasha avait envie de pleurer devant cette vision de cauchemar. Gardant toute sa contenance, elle donna son manteau de voyage au soldat qui se trouvait derrière elle et fit un signe aux clercs qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci se dispersèrent pour prodiguer leurs soins. La prêtresse se dirigea elle-même vers une femme qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Le garçon saignait au visage. Natasha tendit son bâton au-dessus de lui et murmura une incantation. Une aura entoura le blessé, et le sang disparut, laissant apercevoir une coupure profonde qui commençait déjà à cicatriser sous l'effet du sort.

La guérisseuse sourit au petit garçon, à sa mère et appela un membre de son escorte afin qu'il s'occupe d'eux tandis qu'elle-même poursuivait sa route.

Alors qu'elle enjambait les gravats avec peine, elle porta la main à son ventre légèrement arrondi. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors immédiatement vers Jehanna, le royaume des sables, et vers son époux, le roi Joshua, qui était resté là-bas.

_« Joshua, que comptes-tu faire ?_

_- Je vais lever une escorte et partir à Grado sur le champ ! »_

_La réponse du nouveau souverain de Jehanna était pleine de franchise et ne souffrait aucune réplique._

_Malgré tout, la jeune reine entreprit de le contredire :_

_« Tu ne peux pas assumer la reconstruction du palais et le désastre de Grado en même temps ! Laisses moi y aller à ta place…_

_- Il n'en est pas question ! Ce sera trop dangereux pour toi ! De plus ce n'est pas raisonnable ! N'oublie pas que tu es enceinte !_

_- Grado est ma patrie ! Et mes pouvoirs de guérison seront beaucoup plus utiles là-bas que tes talents de guerrier ! »_

_Un long silence se fit. Joshua posa sa main sur la joue de sa jeune épouse._

_« Très bien, dit-il dans un sourire résigné, mais je veux qu'une escorte t'accompagne…Promets de vite revenir. »_

_Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude pour la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se rapprocha et, pour toute réponse, déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de son mari._

« Alors, vous êtes revenue Natasha… »

La prêtresse, qui soignait le bras d'un homme, releva la tête en entendant une voix grave. Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle aperçut la silhouette aux cheveux gris qui se cachait sous son manteau noir.

« Knoll, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Je croyais que vous resteriez à Jehanna avec Joshua…fit remarquer celui-ci.

- Ce pays a besoin de soutien. Je veux l'aider autant que possible…

- Vous voulez tous l'aider…Entre les représentants de Carcino, l'escorte de Frelia menée par la princesse Tana et le coup de main matériel et financier de Rausten…Il ne manque plus que Renais…Mais je suis certain que le roi Ephraïm ne restera pas les bras croisés sur son trône, dit le magicien sombre.

- Je suis même certaine, répliqua son interlocutrice, que des renforts sont déjà en route… »

* * *

Du haut d'une colline, Seth fixait le lointain. Ses yeux perçaient l'horizon dans une expression des plus renfermées. Il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et se rendit auprès de la jeune femme qui l'attendait.

« Madame, je crois qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce que je viens de voir. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer à Renais, je vais me charger de retrouver les renforts qu'a envoyé le roi…

- Seth, le coupa Eirika, Grado était la patrie de Lyon…Par respect envers sa mémoire, je me dois de venir leur porter secours. »

La princesse avait dit ces mots avec assurance, mais son garde du corps sentit un tremblement dans sa voix. Eirika dirigea sa monture toujours plus avant mais s'arrêta vite à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

L'apocalypse…

Une larme versa le long de sa joue devenue pâle. Elle l'écrasa d'un geste rapide de la main – mouvement qui n'échappa pas au paladin - .

Lyon…Il était son ami. A sa mort, elle avait juré de protéger Grado, coûte que coûte, pour lui…pour que son image subsiste à travers celle de son peuple. Mais elle avait eu beau se trouver grande et forte face au jeune prince transformé en Roi-Démon, elle se sentait à présent ridiculement impuissante face à ce drame. Elle ne parvenait pas à tenir sa promesse.

« Madame, vous sentez-vous bien ? »

La main de Seth posée sur la sienne lui reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Eirika sourit avec peine à son compagnon et s'apprêta à le rassurer quand quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa selle.

De sa main libre, elle toucha son visage pour constater que les larmes coulaient en flots de ses yeux…un flot de tristesse, de colère et de déception qui venait s'ajouter aux odeurs de désespoir, de destruction et de mort.

Sous l'œil de plus en plus inquiet du général, la jeune femme entendait à présent sa propre respiration, forte et rapide. Sa vue se brouillait. Etait-ce donc dû aux fumées s'échappant des ruines ? Son corps tout entier fut pris d'un furieux tremblement tandis que l'encolure de son cheval lui semblait de plus en plus proche. Juste le temps de sentir la pression sur sa main se relâcher et d'entendre son voisin descendre précipitamment, le néant s'empara d'elle alors que son corps basculait sur le côté.

Seth mit pied à terre avec une rapidité égale à lui-même et rattrapa la princesse avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Laissant les deux chevaux brouter, il allongea Eirika plus loin des décombres. Ses pensées s'orientèrent alors toutes entières vers elle. Il laissa pendant un moment sa main s'attarder dans les longs cheveux de celle qu'il servait pour finalement tracer la marque d'une caresse sur la joue. Bien que le gant qu'il portait l'empêchait de sentir cette peau délicate et si douce, il ne pouvait pas stopper les frissons qui l'envahissaient tout entier. Parfois, la simple présence de la jeune femme suffisait à faire apparaître sur son visage durci et rendu insensible par la guerre de légères rougeurs. Il la contemplait, attendant qu'elle reprenne conscience. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la princesse remuer.

« Vous allez mieux ? » demanda t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Eirika ouvrit les yeux, garda une main un instant sur son front, et releva doucement le buste, soutenue par le paladin, jusqu'à s'asseoir. Une expression hagarde sur le visage, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle fixa son garde du corps un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je…Je vais bien… »

Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes, trop affaiblies, basculèrent à nouveau. Seth l'attrapa par la taille et la tint contre lui pour l'empêcher de retomber. Sa surprise fut grande quand il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à son vêtement et une tête se nicher contre lui. Elle pleurait…

« Madame, que vous arrive t-il ?

- Seth…lui dit-elle dans un sanglot…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

- Calmez-vous, votre malaise a dû vous choquer… »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, resserrant ses mains sur les habits du général.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Lyon s'était tellement investi dans ce royaume, il en était si fier ! Et tout…tout ses rêves se sont effondrés en quelques instants…Même s'il a mal tourné, tous ces souhaits partaient d'une intention plus que louable ! Je n'ai pas été capable de les poursuivre à sa place… »

Eirika ne put continuer. Son corps tremblait à présent. Son garde du corps, oubliant toute la mesure et le respect qu'il devait à la princesse, la serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des mots apaisants comme il le ferait à un enfant qui, s'étant réveillé d'un mauvais cauchemar, se serait blotti contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. Mais, avec elle, tout était différent…

Non, il ne tenait pas une fillette paniquée contre lui, mais une jeune femme qui provoquait en lui des émotions qu'il cherchait à fuir…

* * *

Ephraïm n'arrivait pas à voir la fin du couloir qu'il empruntait. Etait-ce le signe que l'histoire n'était pas prête à s'achever ? Avait-il échoué quelque part dans sa tâche de souverain ?

« Père, pensa t-il, que dois-je faire ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les mains, espérant recevoir l'aide paternelle.

« Majesté… »

Le souverain abandonna sa posture et regarda son interlocuteur.

« Lute, que se passe t-il ?

- Eh bien, répondit la magicienne, passant par le château avec l'intention de saluer mes anciens compagnons de route, il s'avère que je vous ai aperçu dans une drôle de position. J'ai donc regardé si tout allait bien.

- Tout va pour le mieux, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Ephraïm

- Vous mentez. »

La réplique de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets eut l'effet d'une épée sur le roi.

Fixant sa compagne, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Votre bouche dit quelque chose et vos yeux expriment le contraire. Tout simplement.

- Comment voyez-vous ce genre de choses, Lute ? questionna le frère d'Eirika, interloqué.

- Tome 4, chapitre 18 de « De la métaphysique des psychologies du monstre des forêts ». »

Ephraïm regarda par une fenêtre, souriant.

« Merci de me comparer à un monstre des forêts… »

Il replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous irrite autant ? demanda la magicienne.

- Les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pense que vous êtes au courant du tremblement de terre terrible qui a secoué Grado…

- Ca, pour être au courant…dit Lute, cet évènement a secoué Magvel pendant quelques temps. Tous les pays se sont mobilisés pour venir en aide à ces pauvres gens.

- Justement, reprit le jeune souverain, c'est cela qui m'irrite. Nous avons tout fait pour que Grado se remette de la catastrophe. Mais nous n'avons pas pu empêcher l'anarchie de s'y installer. »

La magicienne arbora un air de dégoût

« Vous parlez de ce Ga'arath, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne saisis pas bien les intentions de cet homme. Il prétend vouloir ramener le pays à la gloire et au prestige, mais il n'y a aucun sens à sa politique d'isolation ! Il coupe Grado de toute aide extérieure pourtant nécessaire. Et pour ajouter un peu d'illogisme à tout cela, il va même jusqu'à nous menacer. Il y a une semaine, ma sœur a été victime d'une embuscade tendue par ces fanatiques…

- Fanatiques, vous dites ? s'étonna Lute

- Oui, reprit Ephraïm, il est le chef d'une secte qui s'est formée peu après la fin de la Guerre des Pierres et qui porte un culte au Roi-Démon défunt…A entendre les rumeurs, elle envisagerait même de le ressusciter…

- Mais Majesté, comment pourraient-ils… ?

- Je me méfie de ce genre d'organisations. Ils sont souvent pleins de ressources… »

Le fils de Fado marqua un temps d'arrêt, la mine sombre. Lute le fixa avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je repars chez moi. Artur doit être rentré de son service au temple et il va m'attendre. Si vous avez besoin de ma merveilleuse intelligence, de mes exceptionnelles aptitudes au combat ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, sachez que je suis à votre service, roi Ephraïm. »

Elle fit une discrète révérence avant de reprendre le chemin inverse à celui qu'elle avait emprunté. Ephraïm la regarda partir, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Elle n'avait décidément rien perdu de son côté « sûre d'elle »…

Ses yeux se reportèrent vers la fenêtre. La vue sur le magnifique jardin du château de Renais l'apaisa. Il aperçut deux silhouettes et plissa les yeux afin de mieux les distinguer. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant Eirika bavarder avec animation avec Myrrh, venue leur rendre visite suite à la catastrophe de Grado.

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient très bien s'entendre. Des éclats de rire partaient parfois de leur bouche. Plus loin, dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Seth, qui lustrait son épée, observait la scène d'un œil attendri. Le sourire d'Ephraïm devint amusé. Décidément, sa sœur avait charmé le général des armées ! Le souverain se demandait parfois ce que la princesse éprouvait pour le séduisant paladin. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il s'avérait que les deux jeunes gens étaient destinés un jour à fonder un foyer, il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Bien au contraire, il considérait Seth comme un frère et ne souhaitait que son bonheur…Malgré tout, la décision n'appartiendrait qu'à sa sœur.

Il observa celle-ci avec plus d'attention. Elle paraissait s'être remise de son voyage à Grado. Le jeune roi se souvenait de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait à son retour, il y a environ trois mois. Malgré l'extrême condition de faiblesse dans lequel elle était, elle avait tout de même tenu à superviser l'opération d'évacuation de l'armée qui gardait la frontière vers le royaume désormais dévasté de leur ancien ami. Ephraïm s'était longuement félicité de lui avoir imposé, en plus de Seth, déjà prévu dans le voyage, la compagnie de Franz, Forde et Neimi.

Selon le récit des gardes du corps, à peine s'étaient-ils approchés de la limite de Renais, qu'une armée d'hommes enveloppés de capes et proférant d'étranges paroles avaient surgi. Certains possédaient des arcs et autres armes de jet. Eirika fut blessé au bras par un couteau. Mais l'habilité de plus en plus grandissante de son archère ne permit pas aux lanceurs de faire plus de dégâts. Les trois autres gardes du corps ne s'en sortirent qu'avec quelques égratignures, grâce à leur maîtrise du combat. Seth avait alors ordonné à Neimi et Forde de ramener la princesse à Renais, tandis qu'il se chargeait de l'évacuation avec le fidèle Franz. C'est alors que Ga'arath était apparu pour la première fois. Le paladin et son homme de main le reçurent en entretien privé, qui se termina fort mal. Les mines des deux chevaliers étaient plus que soucieuses lorsqu'ils firent le rapport de la mission à leur souverain.

Ephraïm reprit sa marche en soupirant. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Il s'en doutait…


	2. Mesure contestée

_Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur ma fic. Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise **  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Attitude injustifiée et mesure contestée…**_

Le roi Hayden de Frelia reposa sa plume et contempla la lettre qu'il venait de réaliser à l'intention des maires des villes de son royaume. Après une relecture attentive, il se décida à la cacheter et la confia à un valet qui se tenait non loin de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Majesté ! Une troupe armée se dirige vers nous !

- Comment, s'exclama le vieux roi, combien sont-ils ?

- Pas plus d'une vingtaine, votre majesté…

- Connaissez-vous l'identité des membres de cette troupe ? »

Un deuxième fracas de porte empêcha le garde de donner sa réponse.

« Père, père ! Si vous saviez qui nous rend visite ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis si contente ! »

Hayden n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui, entre ses deux enfants, provenait cette voix surexcitée.

« Tana ! Un peu de tenue, voyons ! De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Cette troupe armée, continua la princesse, il s'agit tout simplement de l'Arachel, princesse de Rausten, et de son escorte ! Innes est déjà en bas et se charge de les accueillir en attendant votre arrivée, père. »

Ce dernier se leva et attrapa son manteau royal qu'il jeta sur ses épaules.

« Ma fille, sois gentille de me donner ton bras pour m'aider à descendre ses maudits escaliers qui se jouent de mon âge. Je me dois d'accueillir notre visiteur moi-même ! »

La concernée s'exécuta avec allégresse et ils descendirent jusqu'à la cour du château où le prince de Frelia s'apprêtait à recevoir la princesse de Rausten.

Apercevant la jeune femme descendre de son cheval, il s'avança vers elle. Mais L'Arachel le devança dans ses salutations.

« Très cher roi Hayden, je vous remercie de votre accueil.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit son hôte, vous savez très bien que les portes du château de Frelia vous sont toujours grandes ouvertes. »

Son interlocutrice fit une révérence en guise de réponse. Puis, se tournant vers Tana, un sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Ma chère, vous avez une mine éblouissante ! Cela me fait si plaisir de vous revoir !

- Votre joie est réciproque, princesse l'Arachel. » répliqua la fille du roi sur un ton exagérément pompeux.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, avant que Tana ne saute au cou de son amie. Elles partirent dans un éclat de rire commun.

« Tu vas bien rester avec nous quelques jours ? demanda la princesse de Frelia.

- C'est-à-dire que je suis là pour parler d'un point important qui préoccupe mon oncle Mansel. Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus…

- Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, la coupa Innes, êtes-vous d'accord avec moi, père ? »

Le vieux roi acquiesça.

« Avec joie alors ! Mais je voudrais vous parler le plus vite possible sur ce qui m'envoie ici…» conclut l'Arachel.

Une fois arrivée dans une salle où elle se trouva seule avec Hayden et son fils, elle exposa les raisons de sa venue à Frelia.

« Mon oncle s'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de ce Ga'arath. Depuis le séisme qui a secoué Grado, Rausten envoie des dons financiers et matériels. Depuis peu, nous avons vu revenir trois escortes victimes d'embuscades violentes. Des menaces nous sont parvenues et nous ne comprenons rien à cette attitude hostile qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Le problème s'est posé aussi de notre côté, princesse, répondit le vieux roi, nos renforts ont été expulsés de Grado malgré les protestations et messages d'intentions de paix de Tana, qui était présente sur le terrain. Mais le plus menacé reste Renais. Le roi Ephraïm s'est vu obligé d'évacuer les frontières qui le relient avec le royaume de feu l'empereur Vigarde, sous peine de voir le quart de son armée décimé. La princesse Eirika, qui supervisait cette opération, a elle-même été attaquée et elle y aurait laissé la vie si elle n'avait pas cette maîtrise du combat et d'aussi bons gardes du corps à cet instant… »

Le silence pesa dans la salle. La situation était bien plus grave que la nièce de Mansel ne l'avait cru…

Hayden se leva du siège sur lequel il avait pris place et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Nous terminerons cette discussion demain si vous le voulez bien. Je suis fatigué et il me faut dormir. Innes s'occupera de votre installation. Faites à votre guise, vous êtes ici chez vous… »

L'invitée s'inclina devant son hôte et le regarda partir. Elle admirait ce vieil homme qui, malgré son âge et sa faiblesse, s'efforçait de remplir au mieux ses tâches de souverain. Elle comprenait d'où il tenait son excellente réputation dans le cœur des Frelians.

Innes jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

« Peut-être aurais-tu envie de profiter des dernières lueurs du jour avant que je ne te montre ta chambre… »

Sans attendre la réponse de L'Arachel, il quitta la salle et partit dans les jardins du château. Elle le suivit. Quand elle sentit la fraîcheur du soir sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux. Ses soucis s'envolaient, balayés par la légère brise qui agitait les feuilles des arbres et les buissons dans un froissement léger. Puis elle contempla le coucher du soleil. Le ciel se déchirait dans des couleurs chaudes, parsemé de quelques nuages rosis par l'arrivée du soir. La nature s'endormait doucement, bercée par une mélodie dirigée par le vent.

Innes vit la princesse dans son insouciance du moment. Décidément, elle n'était plus la même. De la jeune adulte suractivée et pleine d'idées sur la justice, elle avait mûri, devenant une fière représentante de son royaume, ne cherchant que le bonheur de son futur peuple…Elle était devenue une vraie femme.

« C'est tellement beau, murmura l'objet de ses pensées.

- Alors j'ai gagné. » répondit-il.

Devant l'expression étonnée de son interlocutrice, il se justifia :

« Notre pari, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Entre Frelia et Rausten, quel serait le plus beau pays ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de visiter ton royaume que tu aimes déjà le mien. Donc j'ai gagné !

- Une minute, tu n'as rien gagné du tout ! J'ai été prise par une envolée lyrique, pas plus ! Alors attention de ne pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Non mais ! Tu as toujours tendance à croire ce que tu veux, toi ! »

Un éclat de rire partit de sa gorge. Un rire chaleureux, insouciant…Innes aimait l'entendre rire. C'est dans ce genre de moments que ces attitudes le charmaient. Il observait à présent son ancienne compagne d'aventure, considérant ce corps qui offrait une vision différente puisque les couleurs du ciel encore ensoleillé lui donnaient cet aspect charmant. Il prit cette main si douce dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire tendre sur le visage et caressa sa joue de son autre main, arrachant quelques rougeurs à l'héritier de Frelia.

« Il n'y a plus besoin d'être aussi solennel, lui murmura t-elle en s'approchant de lui. A croire que tu es en train de fuir ce qui nous unit tous les deux depuis la fin de la guerre des Pierres… »

Innes ne répondit pas. Cette frimousse encore enfantine l'attirait tel un aimant.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, tandis que ses bras enlaçaient le corps de son amante avec passion.

Celle-ci goûtait avec émotion à l'amour que lui offrait le prince. Elle avait encore en souvenir ce jour qui avait marqué la séparation du groupe, la fin du conflit contre Grado et le Roi-Démon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, accompagnée de Dozla et Rennac, Innes l'avait rattrapé sur le chemin et sans s'embarrasser de phrases inutiles, lui avait dévoilé les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Sur le coup, elle avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le reste de son voyage vers Rausten s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant, au plus grand étonnement de ses deux compagnons de route, en particulier Rennac. A présent, elle savait fort bien ce que son amour et sa raison lui dictaient.

Le couple desserra son étreinte.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit l'héritier avec douceur, les temps sont durs en ce moment, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces…Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Leurs mains jointes, ils quittèrent le jardin désormais sombre et silencieux et rentrèrent dans le château illuminé à la lueur des flambeaux.

* * *

« C'est une pure folie, Eirika ! Et le pire, c'est que tu le sais au fond de toi ! 

- Ephraïm, nous devons comprendre les intentions de ce Ga'arath, et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une visite diplomatique… »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les jumeaux parlaient de la situation de Grado, ne sachant comment agir.

« Va questionner Seth et Franz au sujet de mission diplomatique avec cet homme ! dit alors sèchement le roi, je crois que la dernière ne s'est pas très bien passé, d'après leur rapport.

- Ils n'oseront pas me faire du mal, répliqua sa sœur, je suis la princesse de Renais, mon rang calmera leurs ardeurs guerrières.

- Les ardeurs ne se calment pas toujours avec ce genre de personnes…

- Laisse-moi y aller, supplia la jeune femme d'un ton radouci, j'emmènerai une personne avec moi pour assurer ma sécurité, mais le reste de l'armée restera défendre Renais en cas d'attaque. Tu ne risques rien !

- Mais toi, tu risques beaucoup trop, répliqua son frère, saches que ce n'est pas un jeu…

- Etais-je en train de jouer pendant la guerre des Pierres ? »

Ephraïm ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il bafouilla pendant quelques instants mais finit par soupirer. Décidément, tous les ennuis tombaient sur ses épaules en même temps.

« Très bien, se résigna t-il, je n'ai jamais rien su te refuser et tu le sais…Mais choisis pour accompagnateur une personne en qui tu places toute ta confiance. Dans ce genre de missions, il vaut mieux prendre avec soi des gens loyaux. Même si je pense avoir une idée de celui que tu vas prendre avec toi… »

Seth et Franz croisaient le fer. Le garçon continuait ses entraînements ardus, dans l'espoir d'égaler un jour son entraîneur ou mieux, celui de son père.

« Tu n'es pas en équilibre sur tes pieds ! Ta main reste trop haute, ce qui fait que ta garde reste grande ouverte pour ton adversaire ! Pas d'épaules crispées, ou tu te fatigueras vite ! »

Le général proférait ses conseils tout en menant le combat contre son soldat le plus fidèle. Celui-ci para avec habileté un coup fort. La sueur perlait son visage, signe d'un effort intensif que le paladin remarqua.

« Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui. Nous recommencerons demain, si tu le veux bien.

- Bien entendu, général ! C'est toujours tellement instructif que de s'entraîner avec vous ! » répondit Franz.

Il eut pour réponse un léger rire de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment ? Mais quand cesseras-tu de me placer en égérie du combat ? Ton père était bien meilleur que moi ! »

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Eirika venait d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle sourit aux deux combattants qui la saluèrent par une révérence. Franz remit aussitôt sa veste et sortit de la salle.

La princesse et le général étaient seuls.

« Seth, justement je voulais vous voir !

- Je suis à votre disposition, madame. » répondit celui-ci.

Eirika ne parla pas cependant. Elle allait et venait dans la pièce, contemplant les diverses armes accrochées au mur de la salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une table, où plusieurs rapières étaient posées les unes à côté des autres. Elle en saisit une et retourna face au chevalier.

« Dites-moi, demanda t-elle, un grand sourire à ses lèvres, auriez-vous encore la force d'échanger quelques coups avec moi ?

- Comme il plait à votre Altesse ! »

Seth n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en garde que déjà la princesse avait fondu sur lui, son arme devant elle. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup.

« Faites attention à vous madame ! Ce genre de coups peut vous être fatal s'il n'est pas réussi. Votre élan vous placerait dos à votre ennemi, un inconvénient considérable ! »

La sœur d'Ephraïm écouta la remarque avec application, et tenta une attaque au corps à corps. Sa lame se croisa avec celle plus épaisse de son entraîneur dans un fracas. Celui-ci constata à sa plus grande surprise, mais également avec une certaine joie, qu'il peinait de plus en plus à contenir les assauts de la jeune femme. Malgré tout, il arrivait encore à discerner des points faibles en elle. Lorsque sa rivale tenta un coup placé assez bas, il contourna l'attaque avec habileté et se trouva sur son côté gauche. Il saisit alors la main libre de la princesse et de l'autre, pointa son épée au niveau de son cou.

Eirika lâcha sa rapière, incitant le paladin à faire de même.

« Vous êtes toujours plus habile que moi, Seth. J'ai vraiment l'impression que, plus je progresse, plus vous devenez fort …

- Pour les années d'expérience que vous avez, je vous trouve très douée madame, répliqua celui-ci. Votre jeu d'épée a acquis une vitesse et une précision étonnante. Je vais vous avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cerner vos mouvements. »

La fille de Fado adressa un magnifique sourire en réponse au compliment du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir celui-ci.

Il partit s'asseoir sur un banc et sa compagne fit de même.

« Seth…j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander…Un service…, commença t-elle.

- Vous savez très bien que si c'est dans mes moyens, je ferais mon possible pour vous…

- Je vais bientôt partir pour Grado afin de négocier avec Ga'arath…pour mieux comprendre ses intentions… »

Elle perçut le froncement de sourcils sur le visage du paladin, mais continua en essayant de ne pas en tenir compte.

« …Ephraïm tient absolument à ce que je me fasse accompagner par une personne au moins. Je…Je voudrais que ce soit vous qui veniez avec moi… »

Seth sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Ainsi, la princesse lui faisait-elle confiance à ce point ? Il comprenait malgré tout la condition de son souverain.

« Je suis à votre service, madame. Je vous accompagnerais là où vous voudrez aller. »

Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Cette mission diplomatique lui semblait bien plus dangereuse que la guerre des Pierres…

* * *

Et voilààààà D ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, féliciter, et tout le blabla habituel n.n ! 


	3. Petite Poupée de Porcelaine

Je n'avais fait que de très vagues remerciements au début de mon chapitre 2, je tiens tout de même à citer les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires...

Merci **NyuuNyuu**, **Silvara**, **Ankoku no Neko **!

Ca me fait plaisir ! Comme n'importe quel auteur aime voir son travail récompensé !

Voici mon chapitre 3 !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Petite poupée de porcelaine…**_

Seth se dirigea rapidement entre les enchevêtrements de rues, ignorant les regards qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Les habitants, intrigués, observaient le chef des armées de Renais qui marchait à toute allure, l'air préoccupé.

Un artisan chuchota alors à l'oreille de sa cliente.

« A ce qu'il parait, le général Seth aurait été sommé par la princesse de l'accompagner à Grado…

-Grado ? s'étonna son interlocutrice, mais cela n'est-il pas trop dangereux avec les troubles qui y règnent actuellement… ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, il n'est pas le chef des armées pour rien. Son talent dans le métier des armes est si grand ! Il a tout de même défendu la princesse au péril de sa vie lors du siège du château par les forces de Grado…

- Mais dites-moi, reprit alors l'acheteuse, ne percevez-vous pas ces derniers temps un rapprochement certain entre la sœur de notre roi et le général ? A ce que l'on raconte, on les voit de plus en plus souvent ensemble, et pas que pour des missions politiques…Y aurait-il possibilité que … ?

- Allons, allons, madame, vous vendez la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…Notre princesse est sûrement destinée à une alliance en conséquence de son rang.

- Le temps donnera raison à l'un de nous deux, mon cher… »

* * *

Seth continuait sa route dans le labyrinthe des maisons qui s'érigeaient tout autour et dont les ombres imposantes le gardaient à l'abri du soleil. Sa route s'acheva devant une maison de pierre dont l'aspect élégant se détachait du reste des habitations bourgeoises. Entourée d'une petite muraille dont l'élévation n'avait qu'un but purement esthétique, la demeure sombre au modèle de celles qui l'avoisinaient était précédé d'une charmante allée bordée de bosquets et de fleurs.

Le jeune homme soupira avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu en ces lieux. Et quels changements y étaient survenus !

Son regard se posa sur une silhouette féminine marchant au hasard dans le jardin. Il distingua des cheveux aussi rouges que les siens relevés ainsi que l'exigeait en ce moment la mode chez les jeunes filles de bonne famille. La demoiselle, se sentant observé, leva la tête vers le paladin, dévoilant un charmant visage rond aux pommettes saillantes orné d'yeux azur et encadré par des bouclettes naturelles. Il fut possible d'y lire tour à tour la surprise, l'hésitation, et enfin une joie incomparable. Relevant à peine le bord de sa robe couleur crème, elle courut vers son visiteur.

La figure du paladin perdit son aspect taciturne pour arborer une immense allégresse. Gardant tout de même une certaine mesure, il alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille en marchant, mais tous deux ne manquèrent pas de s'enlacer sans retenue.

« Seth ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Est-ce vraiment toi ? Cela fait si longtemps !

- Beaucoup trop, Sara…Et la guerre des Pierres n'a rien arrangé…Nous n'étions pas si loin l'un de l'autre, et pourtant…Comme j'ai envie de me maudire pour n'avoir pas pris d'occasion de venir vous rendre visite, notre mère et toi !

- Mais tu es là ! répliqua l'adolescente. Et maman va être si contente de te revoir ! Viens vite, la surprise va être de taille pour elle. »

Tout en parlant, elle se défit de l'étreinte de son grand frère et, attrapant la main de celui-ci, l'entraîna gaiement à l'intérieur de la maison familiale.

Lorsque Seth entra dans la demeure, un souffle de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Chaque pièce, chaque parcelle, chaque bruit, chaque meuble le renvoyaient aux souvenirs de l'enfance heureuse qu'il avait vécu dans cet endroit…Jusqu'à la mort de son père, où le roi Fado l'appela alors au service de celui de Forde et Franz. Le militaire n'était que très rarement retourné auprès de sa mère et sa sœur, surtout depuis sa nomination à la tête des armées de Renais.

Mais la main de Sara l'entraînait toujours plus allante dans les couloirs de la demeure jusqu'à une cour intérieure où Seth avait des souvenirs tous plus heureux les uns que les autres Au centre, penchée sur un rosier magnifique, une femme prenait soin des fleurs. Malgré la tenue salie par la terre, il n'en dégageait pas moins de son visage une grande classe et beaucoup de charme malgré son âge.

« Maman…, l'interpella sa fille.

- Sara, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. Je dois terminer l'entretien de la cour puis superviser les cueillettes du verger…Le temps est magnifique, il me faut en profiter. » la coupa son interlocutrice.

Si le chef des armées n'avait été autant habitué à retenir ses émotions, sans doute aurait-il été possible d'apercevoir quelques larmes d'émotion perler dans ses yeux tant il lui fut difficile de parler.

« Je vois, finit-il par dire, que tu n'as perdu aucun goût pour la nature… »

La maîtresse de maison releva brusquement la tête vers les deux jeunes gens. Sa fille la rejoint et la trouva en proie au trouble.

« Sara…Ce n'est pas possible…Dis-moi que c'est un rêve…Cela ne se peut… »

Elle sembla vouloir partir, mais se retourna au dernier moment. Fixant ses deux enfants tour à tour, elle eut encore un instant d'hésitation. Seth commençait à sentir sa joie partir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Si celle de sa jeune cadette l'avait comblé, en revanche, il accusa sérieusement le contrecoup de la réplique maternelle.

Sara vit l'œil triste de son frère et, saisissant avec autorité le poignet de celui-ci, l'emmena jusque devant leur génitrice.

« Maman, tu ne rêves pas…C'est bien ton fils qui se tient en face de toi. Lui qui se faisait un tel bonheur de nous revoir, vois dans quel état tu l'as mis ! »

C'est alors que l'œil de la femme en face d'eux s'éclaira enfin. Passant une main sur son tablier pour y ôter la terre, elle la posa sur la joue de son aîné.

« Mon enfant…Cela fait une éternité que je ne t'aies pas revu… »

Quelques larmes de joie bordaient le coin de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste vif.

« Je…Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner ma réaction idiote de tout à l'heure et te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir, mais vois comme je suis sale ! »

Le paladin avait retrouvé le sourire. Sans tenir compte de la réplique de sa mère, il la serra dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, Sara lança d'un ton amusé :

« Maman, ne devais-tu pas partir au verger ?

- Au diable ce maudit verger ! Ils se débrouilleront assez sans moi, de même que ces fleurs survivront bien si je les délaisse quelques instants ! Mon fils est là, nous avons donc le droit de passer du temps ensemble…en famille ! »

Le militaire reprit une mine sombre.

« Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps avec vous. Je suis venue vous dire au revoir. Je pars pour une mission diplomatique.

- Mais, bredouilla sa sœur, tu vas bien rester quelques temps avec nous ?

- Je repartirais en fin de soirée, si vous m'acceptez jusqu'alors…

- Soit, acheva alors la figure maternelle, dans ce cas, reste pour dîner… »

* * *

« Seth, quelque chose ne va pas et je voudrais que tu me dises quoi… »

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le ton implacable de sa mère. Cette phrase était arrivée en plein milieu du repas, sans rapport aucun, alors que la conversation semblait plutôt porter sur des sujets assez dénués d'intérêt.

« Maman, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Mon fils, voilà bien longtemps que tu as fait tes premiers pas dans le monde de la chevalerie et trois ans que tu es à la tête des armées du royaume…Nombreuses ont été ces missions dangereuses où tu devais risquer ta vie pour protéger ton roi, de nombreuses fois, des messagers sont venus nous annoncer tes gloires, tes blessures…Voilà trop de temps que tu mets ton existence en danger sans pour autant venir nous dire au revoir à chaque fois…

- Grand frère… - le ton de la voix de Sara était devenu tremblant – où pars-tu cette fois ? Où t'envoies t-on pour que tu reviennes nous dire adieu ?

- Je ne viens pas dire adieu, je l'ai déjà dit, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton exaspéré.

- Est-ce trop dur de nous le dire ? Nous sommes ta famille, nous avons le droit de savoir ! »

Le silence du général l'acheva dans sa tristesse.

« Alors, les rumeurs disent donc vrai, continua t-elle dans les sanglots, tu pars réellement à Grado ? Avec tous les troubles qui y règnent ?

- Sara, la princesse en personne m'a demandé de l'accompagner…Je suis son garde du corps et je ne peux pas me dérober à la tâche…

- Comme elle est égoïste, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait ? Elle te sollicite beaucoup trop ! fulmina la jeune adolescente

- SARA ! »

L'intervention de sa mère fit taire la jeune fille. Elle quitta précipitamment la table sous les yeux abasourdis de son frère.

« Maman, comment lui faire comprendre ? demanda t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Au fond d'elle-même, elle comprend, Seth. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point ces années sans toi ont été durs pour elle…Elle t'a toujours témoigné un très grand attachement et ne supporte plus l'idée de te voir échapper à la mort à chaque instant…Va la voir mon fils, va lui parler… »

Son interlocuteur ne se fit pas prier. Il sortit dans le jardin et commença à chercher sa cadette dans les grandes étendues latérales de verdure du domaine.

« Sara, où es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il renouvela son appel tout en marchant entre les divers petits bosquets. Un sanglot le guida à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux. Il y trouva sa cadette, assise sur un petit banc blanc de promenade.

« Petite sœur… »

La jeune fille le fixa du regard à travers ses larmes. Seth s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Cet endroit…, commença Sara, c'est mon jardin secret…Personne, sauf maman, ne peut y venir.

- Alors, dois-je comprendre que tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Ceci dit, le paladin se leva et s'éloigna de l'adolescente. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il sentit une main agripper ses vêtements pour le retenir. Il se retourna, cachant son sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Seth, je vais dans ce bosquet à chaque fois que tu pars en guerre ou en mission…Je m'y réfugie pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, pour prier afin que tu nous reviennes sain et sauf… »

Le militaire fut pris d'une soudaine émotion. Il ne s'imaginait pas cela…Alors sa sœur tenait à ce point à lui ? Elle tremblait à sa place du danger des missions, de l'ardeur des ennemis, de sa vie mise en péril à chaque instant…

Il se souvint avec nostalgie que, dans leur plus tendre enfance, sans prendre en compte leur grande différence d'âge, nombre de gens auraient volontiers mis leur main au feu que sa jeune cadette et lui étaient jumeaux tant chacun partageait profondément les sentiments de l'autre. A ce souvenir, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il attira sa sœur à lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes.

« Sara…Si j'avais le choix…Si tant de vies ne se jouaient pas, si tant de valeurs n'étaient pas bafoués en ce monde…Comme j'aurais aimé rester auprès de vous deux, vivre mon enfance à vos côtés. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai pleuré lorsqu'il m'a fallu devenir écuyer, me séparer de ma famille …Mais à présent, je suis le chef des armées d'un royaume menacé, et il est de mon devoir d'assurer la protection de ce pays.

- Seth…

- Crois-moi…Je penserais à toi…Et cette pensée à elle seule pourra me rendre heureux, car en défendant ce pays, j'assurerai votre bonheur et votre liberté à toutes les deux. »

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle se blottit contre le jeune homme.

« Grand frère…Je sens que tu as peur…Moi aussi, j'ai peur…j'ai le sentiment que cette mission sera…différente des autres. Je ne sais pas en quoi mais…Je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi. »

Elle se défit de l'étreinte du général et marcha vers la maison.

« Retournons auprès de maman, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop… »

Son interlocuteur la suivit, l'esprit bouleversé. Oui, il avait peur…Il ne savait dire pourquoi, mais, lui qui avait connu toutes sortes d'ennemis, lui qui avait affronté le terrible Roi-Démon, avait peur de ce Ga'arath.

L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il s'était mis à la hauteur de Sara et que celle-ci avait attrapé son bras par un réflexe tendre de son enfance, il en voulut à la princesse Eirika de sa décision…

* * *

Chapitre 4 déjà prêt, j'attendrais néanmoins un peu avant de le poster... 


	4. Les flammes de l'espoir

Le voici, le voilà, le voilou :D !

Mon petit chapitre 4 est prêt ! Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très rapide sur ce coup-là, sachant que cela doit faire un mois que je me promettais de le poster...Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dirai-je pour justifier mon impardonnable retard !

Mais d'abord un petit mot pour vous !

**Ankoku No Neko : **Aaaaah, ma Mel adorée ! Tellement heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Mais j'attends la suite de la tienne moi é.è !

**Mikiyora :** Merci de ton passage ici ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !

**Silvara : **Fyuuu, eh bien...J'ai un écrivain de fanfic confirmé derrière moi ! J'en suis très honorée ! Merci de tes conseils précieux qui me font toucher du doigt certains détails auxquels je n'aurais pas forcément pensé ! Et merci également pour tes encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les flammes de l'espoir**

Eirika sentait son garde du corps maussade. Seth ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, à peine lui avait-il rendu ses hommages, se contentant d'une révérence très brève.  
Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'écurie, leurs montures à la main. Au milieu de la cour du château, les attendait Ephraïm. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

« Ma chère sœur, quand te rendras-tu compte de la folie de cette mission ? lui demanda le souverain.  
- Lorsqu'elle sera achevée, je suppose… » répondit son interlocutrice d'un ton morne.

Son frère sentit la peur qui résidait dans sa voix. Il l'aida à monter et lui saisit la main.

« Surtout, revenez-nous sains et saufs…Seth, continua t-il en s'adressant au paladin, je vous confie la princesse. Prenez-en soin et soyez prudent…  
- Je m'acquitterais de cette tâche avec le plus grand soin » répondit le fidèle homme de main.

Les sabots des chevaux claquèrent sur le sol de pierre de la cour. Les deux cavaliers quittèrent le palais à un trot actif. Une fois dehors, le général lança l'animal au galop, suivi de la jeune femme. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à un petit bois, où ils se reposèrent un instant.

« Vous êtes bien sombre, Seth…Serait-ce indiscret de ma part de vous demander la raison de votre mine sinistre ?  
- Vous vous trompez, madame. Rien ne préoccupe mes pensées actuellement. » répliqua celui-ci d'un ton sec, en contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sa compagne préféra ne pas insister. Après un long temps de silence, elle vit le militaire sortir de sa veste un morceau de bois et, du creux de sa main, le fixer, un air de certaine nostalgie sur le visage.

« Hier, j'ai demandé la permission à votre frère de quitter un instant le château…Je suis retourné chez moi, pour tout vous avouer…Ce…Cette statuette de bois…Ma sœur me l'a donné avant mon départ…  
- Vous avez une sœur, Seth ? Je ne le savais pas…  
- Son nom est Sara…Elle est la plus colérique, la plus exigeante, la plus indiscrète, mais aussi la meilleure des petites sœurs… »

Eirika sourit. L'esprit de famille pouvait être un sentiment formidable…Pouvoir accepter l'autre tel qu'il est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, tout partager avec lui…Ce lien qui l'unissait à Ephraïm était si fort. Une vague de regrets l'envahit un court instant. Elle se ressaisit et détourna son attention sur le cadeau de Sara.

« Dites-moi…Qu'est-ce que ce bout de bois est sensé représenter ?  
- Un lapin.  
- On ne dirait pas, s'étonna la princesse.  
- C'est là que réside la magie de cet objet. Sara n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'un vieux pommier de notre verger, un arbre qu'elle affectait particulièrement, fut abattu. Bien que son bois ne soit pas dans un très bon état, elle récupéra un gros morceau du tronc et entreprit de se sculpter un souvenir. Elle choisit le modèle du lapin et travailla son bout de bois avec application pendant plusieurs semaines…Je me souviens encore de sa tête lorsqu'elle me montra le résultat qu'elle considérait comme un chef d'œuvre, et que je me suis moqué de son lapin de bois à la figure de travers, aux oreilles difformes et trop courtes et aux dents inégales… »

Le général semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. La princesse en fut soulagée et écouta de bon cœur l'histoire à laquelle elle rit.

« J'aimerais vraiment faire sa connaissance, confia t-elle.  
- Je vous le déconseille vivement…Non seulement vous la trouveriez insupportable, mais en plus, elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.  
- Ah ? Vraiment ? Puis-je en connaître la raison ?  
- Il faut que vous compreniez une chose, madame, dit le paladin d'un ton amusé, pour ma sœur, vous incarnez l'image de la princesse tyrannique et sans cœur qui maltraite son frère chéri et l'envoie à la mort sans aucun regret. »

La mine d'Eirika s'assombrit. Alors Sara se trompait lourdement sur son compte. Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer Seth comme un simple objet…La vie d'un être humain était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'elle approuve n'importe quelle sacrifice inutile. Lyon en était d'ailleurs la meilleure preuve…

Le militaire remarqua son air morne.

« Ne tenez pas compte de son opinion…ce n'est qu'une manifestation un peu trop excessive de son attachement pour moi. Si vous le désirez vraiment, je vous emmènerai la voir à notre retour et vous vous ferez chacune une idée de l'autre. Mais pour le moment, je propose que nous reprenions la route. »

* * *

L'homme à la grande cape grise observait l'individu tout de blanc vêtu, qui proférait au peuple d'étranges paroles. Par une surprenante réaction, tous l'écoutaient.

« Vraiment, dit l'homme en gris, pourquoi sont-ils si attentifs à ses paroles ? Cet homme ne fait que répéter depuis tout à l'heure que le meilleur qu'il puisse arriver est la résurrection du Roi-Démon…  
- Le désespoir conduit souvent à faire des choses insensées. » commenta alors la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et s'éloigna alors du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Les deux ombres se dirigèrent vers une petite auberge où ils entrèrent. Après quelques mots discrets au propriétaire des lieux, ils furent conduits vers une pièce interdite à tout accès.

Une table était en son centre, éclairée par une petite bougie. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu secret regardèrent avec méfiance les deux nouveaux arrivants. La suspicion retomba cependant lorsque ceux-ci enlevèrent leur capuche.

Un jeune soldat de haute taille, les cheveux d'un blond si reluisant qu'ils paraissaient parfois dorés, s'approcha d'eux, l'air satisfait.

« Knoll, Yllius, vous voici enfin ! »

Le mage noir de la Guerre des Pierres se dirigea vers une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit. Son compagnon était réellement étrange. C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau mate. Le plus surprenant en lui étaient ses yeux, de couleur bicolores, l'un bleu et l'autre vert. Il enleva sa cape, dévoilant une chemise noire aux manches longues retroussées aux trois-quarts, et légèrement ouverte sur le haut, tandis que son bas était un simple pantalon marron, recouvert par des bottes simples. Une rapière à la garde stylisée pendait sur son côté gauche.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds vénitien, ressemblant étrangement au soldat qui les avait accueilli, vint prendre les longs morceaux de tissus qui les avaient dissimulés.

« Merci Célia. » lui dit Knoll.

La dénommée sourit au mage et se tourna vers Yllius. Celui-ci passa devant elle sans un regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer la frustration de celle-ci.

« Eh dis donc là ! Ca existe la politesse, tu sais ! » invectiva-elle, vexée.

La cible de cette injonction ne parut pas le moins du monde perturbée. C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés intervint.

« Célia, laisse-le, cela n'a pas d'importance…  
- Mais Arden, je…  
- Tais-toi, la réunion va commencer. »

Knoll prit place sur la chaise en bout de table.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Vous savez la menace qui pèse sur nous. Comme si le séisme qui a secoué Grado n'était pas assez important pour nous, il a fallu que cet homme fasse son apparition et s'impose à la tête de notre royaume…Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire. Ses intentions ne feront que nous mener à notre perte.  
- Nous l'avons entendu parler au peuple de la capitale tout à l'heure, reprit Yllius d'un ton grave mais dénué de sentiments, selon lui, le seul moyen de revenir à la paix et la prospérité est de ressusciter le Roi-Démon. »

Des exclamations outrées surgirent de la part de toute la petite assistance.

« J'ai combattu cette bête, continua Knoll, je peux vous dire que rien de pire ne pourrait arriver à notre monde que le retour de cette création du diable.  
- Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda le dénommé Arden.  
- Je peux facilement deviner ce que Ga'arath manigance…répondit l'homme aux yeux bicolores. Maintenant que son influence est suffisamment étendue sur Grado, il va vouloir plus : conquérir les pays voisins… »

Un silence pesant flottait sur l'assemblée. Célia prit timidement la parole.

« Cela veut donc dire…que Renais est en danger ! »

L'atmosphère devint craintive. Chacun s'exclamait et montrait son désaccord total vis-à-vis d'une nouvelle guerre. Le mage noir réclama le silence.

« S'il vous plait ! Plus nous parlons, plus Ga'arath a de temps pour préparer son plan de résurrection. Il nous faut agir vite, d'autant que nous ne sommes pas nombreux… »

* * *

Du haut des remparts de son château, Ephraïm scrutait le pont-levis, attendant le bon moment pour faire baisser celui-ci, afin que la troupe aux couleurs de Frelia puisse entrer.

Soudain, une tâche noire dans le ciel attira son regard, qui devint apeuré à la vue du pégase qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il eût juste le temps de se baisser pour laisser la place à sa cavalière de maîtriser l'atterrissage. Il interpella alors les soldats chargés de baisser le pont-levis.

« Eh vous ! Chargez-vous de faire entrer la troupe de Frelia dans nos murs et ne laissez pas le pont baissé plus longtemps que nécessaire ! »

Il descendit vivement les escaliers des remparts et arriva dans la cour à la rencontre de l'animal enchanté et sa dresseuse.

« Tana ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

La princesse de Frelia secoua ses cheveux marins, le regardant de ses yeux pétillants.

« Oh ! Toi aussi tu es tellement solennel ! Alors on n'a vraiment plus le droit de rester un peu optimiste ? »

Elle suivit sa réplique d'un petit rire et tendit la main vers Ephraïm. Ce dernier l'attrapa et elle sauta à terre avec souplesse.

« As-tu des nouvelles d'Eirika ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.  
- Non, plus depuis quelques jours, je suppose que Seth et elle vont bientôt franchir la frontière…  
- Quelle folie de sa part ! Comme si Grado n'était pas assez dangereux en ce moment ! Et en plus, elle va se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup ! »

Le pont-levis s'abaissa et laissa entrer les cavaliers, parmi lesquels s'en détachaient deux. Tana glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami :

« J'avais oublié de te le dire…Nous avons amené une invitée avec nous. Je pense que cela te fera plaisir de la revoir… »

Ephraïm l'observa avec étonnement et se dirigea vers Innes, qu'il avait repéré depuis son entrée et qui descendait de cheval.

« Sois le bienvenu ici, dit-il à son intention.  
- Je te remercie de ton accueil. Je suis ici au nom de mon père, le roi Hayden. » répondit l'archer de son ton le plus sinistre.

Il se dirigea vers un cheval et saisit la taille de sa cavalière pour l'aider à en descendre. Celle-ci le récompensa d'un regard caressant.

« Merci, mon ami ! »

Le roi de Renais la reconnut immédiatement et un large sourire illuminèrent les visages des deux anciens compagnons de combat.

« L'Arachel…Cela fait longtemps…  
- Oui, répondit la princesse de Rausten, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Innes se plaça aux côtés de la jeune femme et s'adressa à son hôte.

« Ephraïm, nous sommes ici car nous ne pouvons pas oublier la menace qui règne à tes portes…Notre soutien, ainsi que celui de Rausten, t'es déjà tout apporté, mais peut-être faudrait-il discuter de tout cela à l'intérieur… »

Son interlocuteur ne se fit pas prier :

« Dans ce cas, je vous invite tous les trois à entrer dans le château… »

* * *

Rien n'avait changé…

Ah, si…

La misère s'était installée…

Plus Eirika chevauchait aux territoires à la limite entre Renais et Grado, plus elle avait envie de pleurer. Tout à cet endroit n'était que chaos, anarchie et pauvreté.

Son garde du corps et elle traversaient une petite bourgade autrefois connue pour son animation, mais dont les rues étaient à présent désertes, et, apercevant une auberge, voulurent s'y arrêter et descendirent de leurs chevaux, qu'ils menèrent à l'écurie.

Un homme approcha discrètement de par derrière et, couteau à la main, le pointa sous la gorge du général, qu'il avait réussi à prendre par surprise. Celui-ci sursauta, provoquant l'attention de sa jeune compagne qui étouffa un cri à la vue de la scène.

« Eh toi, menaça le malandrin, donne-moi tout l'argent que tu as, ou cet homme meurt ! »

Eirika hésita un court instant, mais, plongeant les yeux dans le regard du menacé, elle y lut le message que celui-ci tentait de lui transmettre.

Elle détacha de sa ceinture une bourse de cuir marron et s'approcha avec prudence du brigand. Celui-ci, pour attraper l'objet de sa convoitise, baissa légèrement son couteau. C'était malgré tout suffisant pour Seth.

« Ne jamais relâcher sa garde ! » ironisa t-il tout en lui lançant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

L'homme eût le souffle coupé et se trouva incapable de réagir quelques instants, ce qui permit au paladin de se défaire de sa prise. Il courut rejoindre la princesse.

Cette dernière, à la vue du voleur qui se redressait et les menaçait à nouveau, sortit alors, non pas une autre bourse, mais sa rapière.

Il était alors impressionnant de voir en cet instant, face à ce bandit grossier à l'œil torve, cette princesse tellement pleine de classe et de prestance. Mais le malotru croyait avoir en face de lui une femme, donc faible, car tels étaient les préjugés qui l'habitaient, et il en fit les frais. Son adversaire ne lui fit aucun cadeau pendant ce duel dont il s'enfuit, craignant à son tour pour sa propre vie.

« Madame, je me dois de vous féliciter du sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve durant ce duel, lui dit le paladin  
- Cet homme n'était pas vraiment fait pour combattre, il était un adversaire très facile…, répliqua son interlocutrice.  
- Sans doute, mais le danger avec ce genre de personnes est qu'ils ont tendance à avoir la réaction pas très réfléchie. Au moindre faux pas de votre part, il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer sans chercher à comprendre…  
- Comme il est malheureux de voir d'honnêtes citoyens réduits à ça. »

Le ton d'Eirika était mélancolique. Seth s'empressa de changer de sujet :

« Maintenant, allons à l'auberge. Voilà plusieurs jours que nous chevauchons. Une halte dans un établissement et non dans une quelconque clairière nous fera le plus grand bien. »

La nuit s'annonçait alors si reposante malgré les troubles…

* * *

Ce n'est pas le meilleur de mes chapitres je m'en doute...Mais c'est plus une mise en place ! Si je me décide à me bouger (ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance avec les partiels qui approchent), le chapitre 5 devrait prochainement arriver !


	5. Pour elle, je franchirai l'obscurité

**Chapitre 5 : Pour elle, je franchirai l'obscurité...**

C'était pourtant une belle nuit étoilée, un ciel sans nuages, une auberge assez paisible…Qui aurait pu se douter de voir plusieurs dizaines d'ombres entourer l'établissement ?

Seth s'était réveillé en sursaut. Un danger était proche, il le sentait…Son instinct de militaire qui ne l'avait pratiquement jamais trompé lui disait de se méfier de quelque chose. Il enfila à la hâte ses vêtements, saisit son épée et, quittant sa chambre, se dirigea vers celle d'Eirika. Il entra, arme au poing, prêt à contrer toute attaque surprise. Constatant qu'il n'y avait rien, il baissa sa garde et marcha vers la princesse.

Celle-ci dormait profondément, un air paisible sur son visage. Le paladin ne put s'empêcher de contempler un instant la douceur de son visage, mais, abandonnant la rêverie, il secoua avec légèreté l'épaule de la jeune femme. Pour toute réponse, elle grommela, furieuse que quelqu'un tente de l'arracher du sommeil réparateur.

« Madame, réveillez-vous… »

Enfin, la fille de Fado ouvrit les yeux. En apercevant son garde du corps, elle eut un regard franchement étonné et se redressa de son lit.

« Seth, que se passe t-il ?  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » répondit-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

Un cri se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, puis d'autres. Affolée, Eirika attrapa sa rapière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda t-elle.  
- Il faut quitter cet endroit au plus vite ! » lui donna pour toute réponse son compagnon.

Il la saisit par la main, tandis que la princesse s'affairait à rassembler les quelques objets en sa possession. Ce fut lui qui, épée à la main, descendit devant elle l'escalier de l'établissement.  
Son pied heurta un obstacle. Quand Seth baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il dut garder son sang-froid autant qu'il lui était possible….Mais elle, ne devait pas voir…

« Madame, ne regardez pas ! »

A ses pieds, il y avait un cadavre de femme atrocement mutilé. Son visage exprimait encore la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'égard de son assassin sans doute. Le paladin se retourna vers sa compagne et vit le visage de celle-ci devenir aussi blanche qu'un linge à la vue du corps. Elle avait vu…

Les deux jeunes gens achevèrent de descendre l'escalier en évitant la femme morte autant que possible. Leur angoisse se décupla encore quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de l'auberge, qui servait également de hall. Là, des clients qu'ils avaient aperçu, le patron, le cuisinier, la sentinelle, tous…

Tous gisaient dans un bain de sang.

Une larme de rage coula sur la joue d'Eirika. Comment ? Comment ? Et qui, surtout, pouvait faire preuve d'une violence pareille ?  
Elle sortit en compagnie du général du lieu de massacre. Le silence qui régnait l'inquiéta, de même que les rues toujours aussi désertes. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas inquiétant. Seth la ramena sans grande douceur derrière lui, réflexe de protection dû à son rang.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent alors tout autour d'eux…Des paroles incompréhensibles, des voix chantantes, semblables à des cantiques, des incantations…La princesse se sentit frissonner de peur et s'accrocha à son garde du corps qui balayait les alentours de son regard anxieux.

Des hommes sortirent de tous côtés, le visage caché par les grandes capes noires qu'ils portaient. Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux compagnons terrorisés et, formant un cercle autour d'eux, arrêtèrent leurs chants pour laisser leur chef parler.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que venez-vous faire en ces terres ? »

La voix de celui qui semblait mener le groupe tonna dans le silence de la ville, faisant reculer d'un pas les menacés. Eirika reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'apprêta à répondre.

« Je suis la princesse Eirika de Renais, et voici mon garde du corps, le général Seth. Nous sommes ici pour avoir un entretien avec votre chef.  
- Vous voulez contrer nos plans ? Infidèles… »

Les deux jeunes gens, surpris de cette réplique, ne réagirent pas.

« Nous sommes venus à Grado avec des intentions de paix. Je ne cherche pas à contrer quoi que ce soit. Est-il possible de parler à votre chef, Ga'arath ? »

Mais la princesse semblait parler dans le vide. Les fanatiques s'avançaient de nouveau vers eux, resserrant le cercle. Ils avaient repris leurs incantations et sortaient des épées de leurs grandes capes.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, madame. » souffla Seth à celle qu'il servait.

Comprimant la main sur son arme, il chargea l'homme en noir qui se trouvait devant lui et l'abattit en un coup.

« Seth !  
- Ces gens n'ont pas l'air de savoir ce que veut dire la diplomatie, hurla le général, nous devons nous enfuir ! »

Eirika resta un instant immobile, visiblement choquée. Puis, sa rapière levée, elle anéantit à son tour un fanatique et courut à la suite du militaire vers les écuries. La jeune fille resta interdite.

« Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de les harnacher ! »

Son compagnon n'avait pas répondu, trop occupée à passer une bride sur la tête de la jument qu'il montait habituellement. Puis, agrippant la crinière du cheval de la princesse, il le fit sortir de sa stalle et lui asséna une claque sur la croupe. L'animal prit un galop rapide et s'enfuit de l'écurie.

Alors que les chants des ennemis se rapprochaient, Seth prit sa jument par les rênes et l'engagea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Prenant ensuite la princesse par la main, il la saisit d'un geste souple par la taille et la fit monter sur le dos du cheval. Ce dernier piaffait.

Eirika prit les rênes d'une main et tendit la main à son compagnon de l'autre.

« Montez, Seth ! Ils vont arriver ! »

Mais celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire.

« Cette jument est très endurante et fiable. Vous aurez plus de chance de vous en sortir avec elle. Galopez autant que vous le pourrez, mais ne vous retournez surtout pas ! Une fois enfuie, trouvez un moyen de retourner à Renais demander l'aide de votre frère. La négociation est impossible avec eux.  
- Comment ? Mais que… ? »

Les fanatiques entrèrent dans l'écurie. Le paladin regarda sa princesse avec douceur et serra un instant sa main dans la sienne.

« Bonne chance, Madame.  
- SETH ! »

Après une claque sur la croupe de la jument de combat, cette dernière se cabra légèrement et chargea les ennemis, qui s'écartèrent sur son passage. La monture et sa cavalière disparurent dans la nuit en quelques instants.

Seth soupira, soulagé. Reprenant son épée, il fit face aux hommes en noir restants.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas passer… »

Le sol poussiéreux se soulevait au rythme des sabots de la jument. Eirika, les mains emmêlées dans la bride, priait intérieurement pour que sa monture ne s'affole pas et ne lui brise les poignets ainsi. Elle accrocha ses doigts à la crinière sombre du superbe animal et commença à lui murmurer quelques mots d'un ton de voix qui se voulait apaisant.

Fort heureusement, la monture du général était d'une mentalité solide et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de tuer le précieux fardeau que lui avait confié son propriétaire. Certes, son allure était un peu plus rapide qu'à l'habitude, mais elle rassembla son galop en entendant la jeune femme, signe d'une parfaite obéissance. Cette dernière, rassurée, serra légèrement ses doigts sur les rênes, et le courageux cheval repassa au trot. Eirika, épuisée, se laissa aller à l'allure sautée. Elle se pencha en avant et coucha son haut du corps sur l'encolure écumante.

« Brave jument, dit-elle faiblement, brave jument… »

L'animal paraissait presque comprendre le message. Elle continua son allure soutenue jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une aide éventuelle. Néanmoins, la charge sur son dos basculait de plus en plus. Quand plus aucun poids ne se fit sentir, la jument s'arrêta brusquement et renâcla. Elle s'approcha de la forme inanimée qui venait de tomber sur le sol, et, ne percevant aucune réaction de sa part, commença à brouter quelques touffes d'herbe, non sans garder un œil sur son ancien chargement.

Mais Eirika ne s'était pas évanouie. Allongée sur le dos, elle était d'une faiblesse extrême et comme complètement paralysée, mais son esprit demeurait conscient. Les larmes coulèrent avec abondance sur ses joues, mêlées à un sentiment de rage et d'impuissance. Elle pleurait à la fois sur son frère, qu'elle avait laissé à Renais, en proie à n'importe quel moment à la secte surpuissante, sur elle-même pour cette décision insensée de vouloir négocier avec des gens qui ne jurait que par la terreur et la violence, mais surtout sur Seth, qu'elle avait laissé aux prises avec les hommes en noir, qui s'était sacrifié pour elle…Sans doute la sœur de ce dernier avait-elle raison en fait…Elle avait envoyé son paladin à la mort…

Au souvenir de tous ces corps jonchant le sol de l'auberge, la princesse craignait pour la vie de son compagnon. Elle remua péniblement un bras et entendit alors un léger hennissement. Le souffle chaud de la jument la réconforta et elle caressa le bout du nez de l'animal avec ses doigts. Mais sa monture releva de nouveau sa belle tête, ses oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Etait-ce donc de l'aide qui arrivait ?

Eirika s'en fichait totalement. Dans sa tristesse, elle ne trouvait qu'une consolation : dormir…nuit et jour, ne plus jamais se réveiller…Son seul repos, son seul apaisement…

« Dormir… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir qui se mêlait au vent lourd traversant la vaste plaine.

Les larmes se calmaient peu à peu mais ses membres s'engourdissaient et la picotaient, comme assaillis par une nuée d'insectes. Consciente de perdre sa lucidité peu à peu, elle ne chercha même pas à lutter. Le tonnerre, qui fit sursauter la jument, ne fit même pas bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, la très forte pluie qui s'abattit ensuite ne la ramena pas à la raison.

Ses yeux se fermèrent…tout doucement…

« Quel fichu temps ! Une fois rentrée, je jure de maudire à jamais Knoll de nous avoir envoyé sous cette flotte ! »

Arden sourit, amusé d'entendre Célia pester.

« Allons ! Un peu de pluie ne fait pas de mal au royaume. C'est toujours mieux que la sécheresse qui a suivi le tremblement de terre…  
- Arden, si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te couperais en rondelles de m'avoir fait rejoindre ce mouvement. Notre chef est tellement excentrique…Voilà que, sur un coup de tête, il nous envoie dans cette plaine, sans savoir pourquoi !  
- Ma chère petite sœur, je voudrais te rappeler que Knoll est un magicien de l'ombre…Ses pouvoirs sont assez mystérieux… »

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir le fou rire qui le taraudait à la vue de sa cadette prête à hurler au sacrilège.

L'air outré de celle-ci disparut tout à coup, laissant place à la surprise.

« Regarde Arden…un cheval… »

Elle venait en effet d'apercevoir dans la lumière d'un éclair une magnifique jument de couleur sombre qui les regardait s'approcher sans crainte visible dans le regard.

« Surtout, grand frère, ne me dis pas que Knoll nous a envoyé ici pour récupérer un cheval… ? Sinon, en plus de le maudire, je prendrais un plaisir sadique à couper sa langue et à pratiquer sur sa personne une ablation du cerveau…, continua Célia d'un ton qui marquait son agacement.  
- Tu es vraiment d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, constata Arden, il n'empêche tout de même que cette bête est magnifique. »

Il descendit de son propre cheval et alla vers l'animal sans gestes brusques. Il attrapa les rênes de sa bride sans que ce dernier ne montre de signes de rébellion ou d'inquiétude, malgré l'orage qui tonnait. A croire que cette jument sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ces deux personnes.

Le jeune homme, rassuré, flatta l'encolure trempée et examina les alentours brièvement. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur une forme humaine qui semblait inconsciente.

« Célia, viens voir ça. »

La concernée descendit à son tour du grand poney qu'elle chevauchait et s'approcha de l'endroit que lui montrait son frère. Un petit cri de surprise jaillit de ses lèvres à la vue de ce que son frère avait aperçu.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que… ? »

Elle s'approcha de l'inanimée et l'effleura. Alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel noir, l'adolescente aux cheveux couleur miel la distingua avec ses habits royaux, sa rapière sacrée pendant à sa ceinture, sa chevelure bleue…

« Arden…Je crois que c'est cette fille que Knoll nous a envoyé chercher. »

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous plaise . !


	6. La folie conduit aux pires intentions

Kyaaaah !  
Mea Culpa pour cette (trop) longue attente ! Je suis sincèrement confuse !  
Et vous auriez encore plus attendu si Ankoku No Neko ne m'avait pas remué les méninges sérieusement d'un air : "Elle est pour quand la suite ?" xD !

Voici donc sans plus tarder le chapitre 6 de ma fic. J'espère pouvoir très bientôt reprendre une activité régulière pour poster la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La folie conduit souvent aux pires intentions…**

« Maudite pluie ! Elle ne peut donc pas s'arrêter ! hurla Célia en brandissant un poing meurtrier vers le ciel.

- C'est donc la pluie que tu comptes désormais maudire ? Knoll devrait s'estimer heureux de ne plus être la cible de tes malédictions… » ironisa son frère.

La jeune fille tourna un regard assassin vers le moqueur et lui tira la langue. Elle jeta ensuite un œil derrière elle. La jument, reliée par une corde à son poney, suivait paisiblement.

Arden, quand à lui, surveillait presque jalousement la princesse, qu'il avait reconnu bien que ne l'ayant jamais vu mais plutôt entendu décrire, placée devant lui sur son cheval. Cette dernière avait paru reprendre conscience pendant un moment, bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles entrecoupés de nombreux gémissements de douleur, mais était presque aussitôt retombée dans l'état semi comateux dans lequel lui et Célia l'avaient découverte.

Ce fut pour les deux jeunes gens un long chemin pour retourner d'où ils venaient. En effet, non seulement, la pluie, la jument et la malade imposaient une allure calme, mais en plus, Arden et Célia, par mesure de prudence, avaient choisi de regagner leur destination par des chemins non surveillés, conscients de la crise diplomatique entre la secte de Ga'arath et Renais.

Il n'y eut donc rien d'étonnant de voir sur le visage des deux envoyés une expression de profond soulagement lorsque le domaine de leur famille furent à portée de leur vue.

Le manoir était en effet imposant et se voyait donc de loin. Bâti tout en pierre, il offrait néanmoins, malgré la couleur grise du matériau, une impression de bien-être, sans doute dû à la magnifique fontaine à l'entrée de la demeure, et les plantations de fleurs aux couleurs gaies, même sous un temps comme celui qu'ils subissaient. A droite comme à gauche, il était possible d'apercevoir les annexes, montrant que les propriétaires avaient eu en leur possession des moyens financiers très importants pour se permettre la construction d'une maison aussi luxueuse.

Arden se dirigea ainsi instantanément vers les écuries, et sa sœur la suivit. A peine cette dernière fut-elle descendue de son poney que celui-ci s'ébroua avec un air de contentement non dissimulé. Elle le mit dans une stalle assez large pour qu'il puisse se rouler à loisir, tandis qu'elle-même entreprit de prendre soin de la jument. Le superbe animal semblait en grande forme malgré sa chevauchée folle et le temps passé sous la pluie.

Le frère de Célia, quand à lui, laissa son cheval à cette dernière et porta Eirika jusqu'à la demeure principale.

« Nous sommes de retour, et nous avons ramené quelque chose d'intéressant ! » hurla t-il dans la maison vide.

Vide…

Elle ne l'était qu'en apparence…

Depuis que Célia et Arden avaient rejoint les idées de Knoll, ils avaient décidé de faire don de leur maison comme quartier général du mouvement rebelle. Mais personne n'était à l'abri d'une trahison quelconque. Leur vie était devenue méfiance et une traque permanente contre l'ennemi. Il était donc compréhensible que ses amis se cachent.

Mais la phrase du jeune homme provoqua des réactions. Des pas précipités descendaient les escaliers tandis que d'autres venaient de tous côtés… Arden se trouva bientôt encerclé par une vingtaine d'hommes.

Ceux-ci se détendirent en ne voyant aucune menace se profiler. Célia entra à son tour dans la demeure, les cheveux et vêtements ruisselants, d'une humeur très fâcheuse.

« Knoll ! Où es-tu ? » cria t-elle.

Le mage noir se fraya un chemin à travers ses partisans et s'offrit à la vue de celle qui l'avait appelé.

« Je crois que, vu l'humeur de ta sœur, dit-il à Arden, je ne t'ai pas fait un cadeau en l'envoyant avec toi…

- Je suis habitué, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit le concerné en déposant son fardeau sur une sorte de canapé, qui servait de lit de repos.

Mais Célia continuait à fulminer.

« Si tu oses encore m'envoyer sous une flotte pareille, vilipendait-elle, je jure de pratiquer sur toi une splendide ablation du cerveau, pour que plus jamais, tes visions de charlatan ne fassent bouillonner ton intellect tourmenté !

- Je n'ai rien compris, ma grande, répliqua de manière désinvolte le chef de la rébellion, mais je crois que je n'y perds pas grand-chose. »

Son regard, un instant amusé, devint sérieux, lorsque, au nez et à la barbe de sa jeune recrue qui continuait à proférer des menaces, il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la jeune femme que les deux avaient ramené. D'un geste de la main, il congédia ses hommes, gardant auprès de lui l'adolescente et son frère. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage de l'héroïne de la guerre des Pierres.

« Princesse Eirika… »

Celle-ci gardait les yeux fermés, mais son air exprimait la douleur tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges de fièvre. Son corps entier frissonnait, en contraste avec la chaleur maladive qui émanait d'elle.

Célia, dont la colère s'était estompée, disparut de la grande salle un moment et revint, un linge mouillé à la main. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de le déposer sur le front de la princesse, cette dernière tourna brusquement la tête et laissa échapper des halètements plaintifs suivis de quelques mots incompréhensibles à nouveau.

« Qu'en penses-tu Célia ? demanda l'ancien compagnon d'aventure de la malade.

- Elle délire. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle ait attrapé un bon coup de froid mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle a subi un choc, que je qualifierais de psychologique, étant donné que je ne voie pas de blessures récentes ou de fractures. Il serait bien que vous l'installiez dans une chambre afin que je puisse m'occuper d'elle. »

Quelques instants après, les sollicitations de l'adolescente étaient exécutées. Lorsqu'elle s'installa près du lit où était couché Eirika, elle saisit d'une main le menton de celle-ci pour la forcer à rester à peu près immobile, et de l'autre, passa un linge humide sur le front brûlant de sa patiente.

Knoll arpentait la grande salle de long en large, sous le regard d'Arden.

« Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta finalement celui-ci.

- Il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps…Yllius…Je l'avais envoyé espionner la secte…

- Knoll, es-tu sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à cet homme ? Après tout, ses parents sont de fidèles partisans de Ga'arath…

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Arden…Tout est contre lui, je l'admets…Mais lorsqu'il m'a manifesté sa volonté de rejoindre notre mouvement, j'ai senti en lui quelque chose de sincère…Je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper. »

* * *

Lorsque Seth se réveilla, un mal de crâne s'empara de lui, lui arrachant une plainte. Il passa sa main sur l'endroit endolori et sentit une bosse. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses souvenirs refassent surface

. Il avait alors permis à la princesse de s'enfuir, mais, tandis qu'il s'était apprêté à combattre ses ennemis, le chef de ceux-ci avait dit d'un ton intéressé :

« Peut-être pourra t-il faire l'affaire… »

Il avait senti un coup fort à la tête, puis le néant.

Le paladin examina l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnut sans peine une cellule de prison, avec ses hauts murs, son unique fenêtre et sa porte solidement grillagée. Son épée, ainsi que son armure, lui avaient été enlevées. Ne pouvant rien tenter, il s'assit sur le tas de paille qui devait lui servir de lit et réfléchit à sa situation.

Alors que le sommeil était en train de le gagner, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et plusieurs hommes en blanc entrèrent. Sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent du militaire, le saisirent fermement par les épaules et l'entraînèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Seth observait la construction intérieure du bâtiment. Cela ressemblait furieusement à un palais. Celui de Renais comportait quelques similitudes architecturales. Plus son escorte l'emportait plus profondément, plus Seth avait la certitude de se trouver à l'intérieur du château de l'empereur Vigarde.

Ses soupçons trouvèrent leurs certitudes quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une grande salle remplie d'hommes également vêtus de grands manteaux blancs. Au fond, se pavanant sur un trône, Ga'arath attendait.

Le général fut presque traîné par ses geôliers jusqu'au pied du gourou. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Seth était terrorisé par cet homme depuis l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec lui à la frontière de Renais.

La voix persifleuse de l'objet de ses craintes se fit entendre :

« Mais que nous as-tu amené là, Rezen ? »

L'homme en noir qui avait dirigé l'attaque contre le village aux alentours de la capitale fendit la foule, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière lui, et s'inclina devant son maître, baissant humblement ses yeux gris.

« Cet homme s'appelle Seth et est animé d'une force sans précédent. Il a tué trois de mes hommes, dont un d'un unique coup d'épée. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez le trouver intéressant… »

L'œil torve de Ga'arath s'éclaira soudainement. Il se leva du trône et marcha en direction de son prisonnier, qui le détaillait d'un œil mauvais.

La lumière des flambeaux faisait briller de manière intense le crâne chauve du gourou et donnait à son visage émacié un aspect inquiétant, alors que son regard même reflétait la folie.

Le regard que lui lançait le militaire ne parut pas lui plaire.

« Sais-tu que ta façon de m'observer est particulièrement outrageante ? Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…Tu possèdes une grande force en toi. Rien qu'à me regarder, je vois bien que la haine te démange, bien plus que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu… »

Il garda un moment le silence et porta sa main soudainement au cou du captif.

« Je ne suis pas rancunier…Je vais bientôt te faire partager un grand pouvoir, dont les limites sont inexistantes. Vois-tu, par le passé, j'ai travaillé avec le prince Lyon sur la pierre sacrée de Grado. Nous avions découvert qu'elle renfermait des pouvoirs maléfiques et surpuissants et c'est à ce moment que le Roi-Démon s'est emparé du corps de notre défunt prince. Mais alors que la pierre de Grado était détruite, j'ai néanmoins réussi à capter son essence et à combiner avec le savoir que j'avais accumulé lors des expériences menées. »

De son autre main, il montra au paladin une pierre noire, semblable en tous points à la pierre sacrée de Grado.

« Ceci n'est qu'une copie, mais elle est autrement plus puissante que sa jumelle. A la mort du Roi-Démon, je suis moi-même parti vers cette forêt de dragons et j'y ai retrouvé le cadavre de mon maître. Je suis certain que son esprit est allé se loger directement dans mon simili de pierre sacrée car j'ai ressenti comme une étrange réaction de la part de ma pierre. J'ai su à cet instant qu'il me choisissait comme son plus fidèle serviteur, et c'est avec honneur que j'accomplirais cette tâche qu'il m'a confié de lui trouver un nouveau corps… »

La haine de Seth se transforma en peur à cet instant. Ga'arath parut lire sur son visage car un sourire mauvais apparut.

« Oui, cher Seth. Tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de servir d'enveloppe corporelle à notre Dieu… »

Tous, dans l'assemblée, avaient écouté leur chef avec admiration et ébahissement. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent à l'annonce de la découverte d'un corps pour celui dont il espérait le règne maléfique.

Tous…Sauf un…

Parmi la foule exultante, une silhouette, vêtue de blanc, ne partageait pas la liesse générale. Son regard était posé sur le jeune homme que Rezen, le fidèle bras droit de Ga'arath, avait fait prisonnier. Mémorisant l'apparence physique du militaire, il crut un instant que ce dernier l'avait remarqué car il fixait ses yeux dans sa direction. Il sortit très discrètement, du moins pour la plupart. Car à peine se retrouvait-il dans une annexe voisine de la salle du trône, que l'homme en noir lui barra la route.

« Que me veux-tu, Rezen ? demanda t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.  
- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, cher cousin… »

L'individu en blanc ôta sa capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure blanche et ses yeux bicolores. Le bras droit de Ga'arath reprit :

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te mêler aux festivités, Yllius ?  
- Vois-tu, mon cœur débordait tellement de joie à l'idée de la résurrection prochaine du Roi-Démon que mon âme s'est soudainement chamboulée…Suis-je digne dans mon attitude quotidienne de devenir le serviteur de notre maître ? Je me suis remis en question, et cela a provoqué un tel trouble en moi que j'ai eu peur de gâcher les festivités…Si tu le permets, je vais réfléchir à ma conduite… »

Il laissa là son cousin et, d'un pas rapide, s'éloigna de la salle du trône. Son visage n'exprimait rien et pourtant, sa haine était bien là. Dieu, comme il les haïssait tous !

Rezen regarda Yllius partir et n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé cet homme, que Ga'arath avait voulu prendre pour bras droit à sa place pendant un moment. Heureusement, sa piété était bien inférieure à celle de ses parents, ce qui avait conduit le gourou à lui préférer son cousin. Le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores était certes extrêmement apprécié dans la secte, mais uniquement pour son art du combat et sa vaillance.

Mais surtout, il y avait, derrière ce masque inexpressif, quelque chose en Yllius qui dérangeait profondément Rezen…

* * *

Voilàààà !  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	7. Nouvelles amères et amertume nouvelle

Heyyyyy ! :D  
Voilà mon chapitre 7 pour fêter ma rentrée en cours !  
-Evite les regards furibonds des gens rentrés en cours depuis un temps déjà-

Heeeem, bref !

**Ankoku :** Ma follounette n'amour ! Candide et Voltaire se portent bien :3 ? Au niveau avancée de la fic, j'en connais une qui pourrait se taire :D ! Maiiiis jtadore quand même :3

**Silvara :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes surtout au vu de la qualité de tes écrits ! Bref, côté slash, ne me mets pas dans ce sac surtout ! Je suis horrifiée par ce que je peux lire parfois...  
Des drabbles ? Eh bien, tu peux toujours dire :P... Ca me tenterait bien... (Si tu m'expliques au passage ce qu'est un drabble xD)

**Melina Dasgessass :** Ah, tu as abandonné ton cours d'histoire de la Mésopotamie pour daigner faire un tour sur ma fanfic ? C'est gentil P ! Faudrait que j'y songe aussi à passer faire un tour sur les tiennes :p !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles amères et amertume nouvelle  
**

_« Eirika »_

_« Eirika »_

_« Eirika »_

_« Eirika »_

_La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux tout doucement._

_« Qui m'appelle ? »_

_Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne put retenir un cri. Le château de Renais se dressait devant elle, mais les flammes dévoraient la magnifique bâtisse de pierres, ne laissant aucun répit à ceux qui tentaient d'étouffer l'incendie. Elle se dirigea vers la demeure de son enfance quand un morceau de bois que le feu calcinait lui tomba dessus. Se protégeant avec sa tête, la princesse voulut accuser le coup comme elle le voulait, mais elle constata avec surprise que la planche l'avait heurté sans laisser la moindre trace physique. Elle était indemne._

_Eirika ne chercha pas à comprendre et entra dans la cour du château. Personne…Aucune vie ne l'animait…Mais le plus surprenant était que la végétation continuait à vivre, les oiseaux à chanter…Comme si le trouble n'était qu'extérieur et que l'intérieur avait été épargné…La grande porte devant la jeune combattante s'ouvrit et plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent, sortant peu à peu de l'obscurité. Un sourire se dessina alors faiblement, éclairant un peu les traits fatigués de la princesse. Toutes ces personnes…Elle les connaissait…_

_Le roi Fado son père, Ephraïm, Seth, Franz, Innes, Tana…et ses compagnons de la Guerre des Pierres…_

_Elle courait vers eux, soulagée, quand un mur de flammes s'érigea juste devant elle, la séparant de ces êtres chers. Elle tendit la main, mais fut alors brûlée par une étincelle. Elle hurlait, hurlait…Mais ses amis ne semblaient pas l'entendre et continuaient à la fixer. Soudain, des colonnes de flammes se dessinèrent aux pieds de ses anciens compagnons, qui hurlèrent sous le coup de leur pénible agonie, avant de tomber à terre, complètement calcinés par l'élément destructeur. Les cris de la jeune femme se transformèrent en plaintes._

Eirika se réveilla, haletante. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si elle se l'était tapée précédemment contre un mur jusqu'à le fendre, tandis que son corps entier était en sueur. Son regard, d'abord trouble, lui permit malgré tout de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus sous l'orage, mais dans une chambre. Une voix fluette se fit entendre à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici… »

La sœur d'Ephraïm se retourna dans la direction du son et distingua une jeune fille assez jeune, environ dix-sept ans à la regarder, aux cheveux blonds étincelants parsemés de reflets roux. Ses yeux clairs qui la fixaient avec douceur et bienveillance paraissaient faits de flammes, tant leur teinte était orange. Elle serrait la main crispée de la malade dans les deux siennes.

« Où suis-je ? Comment m'a-t-on trouvé ?

- Mon frère et moi vous avons découverts. Vous étiez inconsciente, sous l'orage. Nous avons cru bon de vous ramener, ainsi que la jument qui nous a permis de vous retrouver. »

Eirika se sentait calmée. La voix légère de l'adolescente la rassurait.

« A propos, fit cette dernière avec un sourire, je ne me suis pas présentée : mon nom est Célia. Vous êtes la princesse Eirika de Renais, d'après ce que notre chef a pu nous dire…Je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non, vous avez raison…, répondit son interlocutrice, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix, mais…qui est votre chef pour prétendre si bien me connaître ?

- C'est moi, chère Eirika. » fit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

La dénommée détourna la tête pour apercevoir une ombre enveloppée dans une grande cape noire. Mais la défiance se transforma en joie certaine lorsque la silhouette ôta le morceau de tissu noir qui recouvrait sa tête.

« Knoll ! C'est vraiment vous… ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage d'ordinaire sombre du mage noir. Il se dirigea vers son ancienne compagne d'aventure, tandis que Célia quittait la pièce, prétextant partir à la recherche d'eau.

« Je suis tellement soulagé de vous voir enfin en meilleure forme ! Voilà deux jours que nous vous avons trouvé et ramené ici. Vous avez déliré pendant tout ce temps, et Célia a passé son temps à veiller sur vous…Mais elle a craint pendant un moment pour votre vie tant votre état n'allait pas en s'améliorant…  
- Et je m'en suis quand même sortie ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.  
- Voyez-vous, répondit son interlocuteur, votre infirmière est d'un tempérament assez…bouillant, dirons-nous…Depuis qu'elle et son frère m'ont rejoint, elle a juré dans ses accès de colère contre moi de me couper les jambes en petits dés, de me sectionner le bout du nez ou de pratiquer une ablation pour extraire mon cerveau de ma tête…Mais ce mauvais caractère est aussi la manifestation d'une volonté hors du commun…Ce n'est pas la dégradation inquiétante de votre santé qui allait l'inquiéter et c'est cela qui vous a sauvé… »

La princesse éclata de rire quand Knoll lui décrivit le caractère de l'adolescente. Mais son air redevint aussitôt sérieux.

« Dites-moi…, commença t-elle, de quelle genre d'association êtes-vous le chef ? Quelles idées défendez-vous ?  
- Celles en lesquelles j'ai toujours cru, répondit l'homme d'un ton grave. Depuis l'accession de Ga'arath au pouvoir de Grado, le peuple s'est divisé. Il y a celui qui n'a trouvé comme seul moyen à sa rédemption que de se rallier à ses idéaux insensés, et ceux qui refusent d'abandonner. Je fais partie de cette catégorie, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fondé, avec quelques personnes, ce mouvement de rebelles. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais nos actions de résistance ont déjà portés et nous sommes recherchés par la secte, bien que ses membres ne connaissent toujours pas notre identité… »

Eirika buvait presque les paroles de son ami, et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle. Grado n'était pas complètement perdu…Plus que jamais, elle éprouvait l'envie de reprendre les armes et de se battre pour la liberté de ce peuple. Ce serait en quelque sorte le moyen de tenir la promesse faite à Lyon avant sa mort…Protéger son royaume à sa place…

« Knoll, connaissez-vous un moyen de mettre mon frère au courant de la situation ? J'étais venue ici dans le but de négocier avec Ga'arath mais je vois que c'est totalement impossible…  
- Comme vous le dites…J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire une lettre au roi Ephraïm et de la faire porter par l'un de mes hommes qui a une excellente connaissance du royaume et possède de très bonnes compétences de furtivité. Je pense que, si ce n'est déjà fait, il ne tardera pas à la recevoir…En espérant que son esprit soit assez aiguisé pour la comprendre… »

* * *

Mais le magicien ne croyait pas si bien dire. En effet, le roi Ephraïm avait entre ses mains la lettre et la relisait pour la quatrième fois sans vraiment comprendre. Il savait que Knoll avait l'esprit parfois un peu tourmenté mais là…

Innes entra dans la salle.

« Ephraïm ! On te cherche partout ! Que se passe t-il ?  
- Je réfléchissais…répondit le souverain. Je suis sûr que cette lettre veut dire beaucoup plus que son contenu ne le paraît.  
- Une lettre ? D'où vient-elle ? s'étonna le prince de Frelia.  
- Elle vient de Grado. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est la facilité avec laquelle elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous. Les courriers doivent être étroitement surveillés.  
- Donne-la moi. »

Le jeune homme confia l'écrit à son rival. Celui-ci la lut à voix haute.

___Majesté,_

___Enfin me vient l'idée de vous écrire pour vous donner de mes nouvelles. Certes, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai donné, mais je n'ai pas besoin de longueur pour vous raconter ma vie. Les premières lettres pourraient suffire. J'essaierais tout de même de rallonger un peu pour la bonne forme._

___Décidemment, la vie à Grado n'est plus de tout repos depuis le séisme. Avec toutes les reconstructions, les pertes humaines, matérielles, financières du royaume, je n'ai presque plus de temps à moi. Ne croyez pas cependant que je vous oublie. Grâce au ciel, les préoccupations se font de moins en moins nombreuses et le quotidien devient beaucoup plus paisible et supportable. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que votre royaume trouvera un accord avec cette magnifique nation que redevient Grado. Recevez mes hommages._

___Knoll_

Innes ne trouvait plus quoi dire.

« Que veut dire ce charabia ? Knoll n'est pas d'un naturel à faire de bonnes grâces. De plus, sa lettre manque cruellement d'intérêt et soutient la cause de cette secte. Je vois pourquoi les sbires de Ga'arath l'ont laissé circuler…Et quelle est cette histoire de lettre ? Il t'en a envoyé d'autres depuis la fin de la Guerre des Pierres ?  
- Non, aucune, c'est cela que je ne comprends pas. C'est assez étr… »

Le roi s'interrompit brusquement.

« Des lettres… »

Il prit la missive des mains d'Innes et la relut rapidement.

« Mais bien sûr ! Knoll cherchait tout simplement à éviter les gens de la secte ! Tout n'est que remplissage ! »

Alors que son compagnon ne paraissait pas comprendre, il entreprit de l'éclairer.

« Il ne parle pas de lettre comme nous l'avons compris tous les deux ! Il doit certainement parler des lettres de l'alphabet ! Ecoutes ça : « Les premières lettres devraient suffire ».  
- Tu veux dire que c'est une sorte de code qu'il utilise là, Ephraïm ? »

Celui-ci opina et prit un papier et une plume. L'archer le vit écrire des mots les uns en dessous des autres. En s'approchant, il put lire : Décidemment, Avec, Ne, Grâce, En, Recevez.

« Les premières lettres… »

Ephraïm réfléchit à voix haute quelques secondes.

« Danger…  
- Danger ? le questionna son interlocuteur.  
- Knoll veut nous avertir d'un danger…Eirika et Seth ! Ils doivent être en danger ! Je dois lever une armée et partir à leur secours ! »

Ceci dit, le jeune souverain s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau. La main d'Innes le retint.

« Lèves une armée, Ephraïm, mais ce ne sera pas toi qui la commandera. Renais est le premier menacé par les attaques de Ga'arath. Ce serait de la pure folie que d'y aller et laisser ton royaume vulnérable. N'y a-t-il pas un général capable de prendre la tête de tes troupes ?  
- Innes, je te rappelle que Seth est parti avec ma sœur et ç'aurait été le seul capable de prendre la direction de mes armées. Hormis cela, Forde est à Frelia depuis qu'il a épousé Vanessa, Kyle se tient disponible à mes services, mais Syrène vient de mettre au monde une fille, et je ne ferai appel à lui qu'en cas d'urgence.  
- Et ce jeune chevalier…Franz… ? N'est-il pas assez compétent ?  
- Il a trop peu d'expérience du commandement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un aussi bon élément de mon armée.  
- Dans ce cas, insista l'héritier de Frelia, forme un contingent d'hommes et confie-les moi. Je me rendrai à Grado moi-même.  
- Non, Innes, je ne peux accepter, il y a trop de risques et Frelia a besoin de toi, refusa net le frère d'Eirika. »

Son interlocuteur commença à perdre patience.

« Je n'en dirai pas autant de toi ! Renais est en première ligne dans ce conflit, sa princesse est en territoire ennemi, et son roi serait prêt à courir face au péril, qui, si ça se trouve, n'est rien d'autre qu'un piège tendu par l'adversaire ? Je suis, certes, l'héritier de la couronne de mon royaume, mais mon père est encore en vie et ma sœur, qui est en ce moment en sécurité, a été formée pour reprendre la succession en cas d'accident. Je suis mieux placé que toi pour y aller. Alors ne discute pas et agis ! Pendant que nous parlons, la menace s'accroît. »

Ephraïm comprit que rien ne pourrait ébranler la décision d'Innes.

« Comme tu le veux… »

Il sortit alors de son bureau et se dirigea vers la caserne royale faire part de ses instructions.

* * *

Yllius courait à perdre haleine à travers le bois appartenant au domaine des défunts parents d'Arden et Célia. Il prit à peine le temps de ralentir sa course afin de se retourner. Il n'était pas suivi. Les membres de la secte sont peut-être malins, mais la discrétion n'était pas leur point fort. Le jeune homme ne freina pas quand il entra dans le QG.

« Knoll ! »

Ne percevant aucune réponse, il réitéra son appel. Mais, à la place de son chef, ce fut Célia qui le rejoignit, un bol d'eau dans les mains. Le combattant l'interpella.

« Eh, Célia ! Où est Knoll ? »

L'adolescente l'ignora de manière visiblement volontaire.

« Je te signale que je t'ai parlé, Célia. »

Celle-ci le snoba à nouveau avant de mimer une surprise feinte.

« Yllius ? Aaaah…Tu veux peut-être que je te réponde ? Il me semble que je n'aie pas tout entendu… »

Son interlocuteur dut se retenir pour ne pas devenir violent. Il ne montra point cependant sa frustration intérieure et reformula sa phrase telle que le souhaitait la jeune fille en appuyant sur chaque mot.

« Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance, S'IL TE PLAIT, Célia, de m'indiquer la route à suivre afin d'obtenir quelque discussion de grande importance avec Knoll ?  
- Bien entendu, répondit-elle, un air de triomphe sur le visage, il est dans la chambre au premier étage, avec la femme blessée qu'Arden et moi avons découverte par un charmant temps d'orage. »

L'homme aux yeux bicolores s'étonna.

« Une femme ?  
- Et pas n'importe laquelle ! La princesse Eirika de Renais ! En personne ! »

Yllius reprit sa course vers l'escalier et le monta quatre à quatre, plantant là sa compagne.

« Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi. » dit celle-ci sans cacher sa colère.

Explosant soudainement, elle hurla :

« Et le merci, c'est fait pour les chiens ? »

* * *

Eirika rit de nouveau.

« Célia a encore frappé… »

La réplique de l'adolescente s'était en effet fait entendre jusque dans la chambre où la princesse et son ancien compagnon d'aventure discutaient toujours.

« Je me demande à qui elle s'est attaquée cette fois… » ironisa Knoll.

Il le devina très rapidement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en effet à la volée et son espion apparut, plus essoufflé que jamais.

« Yllius !  
- L'heure est grave, Knoll, haletait le combattant. Je reviens de la secte et quelque chose de néfaste se prépare…  
- Assieds-toi, le somma son chef, et raconte-nous tout. »

Puis, se tournant vers Eirika, il poursuivit :

« Je vous présente Yllius. C'est l'un des rebelles. Je l'avais envoyé infiltrer la secte afin qu'il nous donne des nouvelles de l'avancement des plans de Ga'arath. Yllius, voici la princesse Eirika de Renais. Elle et son garde du corps se sont fait attaquer près de la capitale et elle a été la seule à s'en sortir.  
- Oui, continua Eirika avec tristesse. Seth s'est sacrifié pour me permettre de m'enfuir.  
- Seth, vous dites ? C'est le nom de votre garde du corps ?  
- En effet, répondit la princesse, un brin de surprise dans la voix.  
- C'est le problème, enchaîna le nouveau venu, Seth n'est pas mort, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Rezen, le bras droit de Ga'arath l'a capturé. Mais le plus grave est là : ils ont l'intention de l'utiliser comme enveloppe corporelle du Roi-Démon. Dans trois jours, le rituel de résurrection commencera…Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, mais il faut agir ! »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Seth était vivant…Mais en danger…

« Je dois le sortir de là…dit-elle posément, c'est à mon tour de lui venir en aide… »

Knoll la regarda pendant un long moment.

« Yllius, rassemble les rebelles. Si nous n'avons que trois jours, il faut commencer à s'organiser maintenant. Ga'arath a bafoué trop de valeurs et nous ne le laisserons pas faire ! S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura ! »

* * *

_A suivre le chapitre 8 très prochainement...Dont voici un extrait choisi au hasard pour vous mettre en appétit :_

_**« Non, reprit-il, ta maman n'est pas morte, tout comme mon papa…C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit un jour…Les personnes mortes ne le sont pas vraiment car elles continuent à vivre à travers nous…Elles sont…là. »**_

_**Joignant le geste à la parole, l'enfant plaça la main sur son cœur.**_


	8. L'histoire d'un sentiment caché

**Hey =D !**

**Ca a pas mal l'air de se dépeupler dans ma fic :-( ! (Enfin, d'un côté, je n'ai jamais eu tellement de reviewers xD). Je garde espoir cependant !  
Un grand merci aux fidèles qui supportent mes écrits : Silvara et ses conseils précieux, Ankoku no Neko et ses encouragements permanents, ainsi que d'autres amis anonymes !**

**Voici le chapitre 8 tel que je vous l'avais promis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'histoire d'un sentiment caché…**

Voilà trois jours qu'Innes était parti du château de Renais, sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur et son aimée, et celui confiant d'Ephraïm. Cette attention du jeune souverain l'avait marqué et, sans vouloir l'avouer, l'avait profondément touché. Depuis la fin de la Guerre des Pierres, il avait cessé de voir le roi comme le rival auquel il s'était toujours mesuré depuis leur rencontre, mais plutôt comme un allié précieux, un ami presque…

Le roi Fado, ouvert à la diplomatie, avait exprimé à son accession au trône vouloir entretenir les meilleurs relations possibles avec tous les souverains. Frelia, en la personne de son souverain, le roi Hayden, avait le premier répondu à ce souhait en rendant une visite à son voisin. Les deux monarques s'étaient immédiatement très bien entendus et avaient souhaité la même cordialité à leurs enfants. Innes le savait : l'amitié que portait Frelia à Renais était bâti sur des bases solides et il n'était pas question de les affaiblir. L'héritier s'était juré de garder cette affection unissant les deux patries.

L'éclaireur qu'il avait envoyé devant lui le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Monsieur, nous devons emprunter un autre chemin. Une compagnie de membres de la secte de Ga'arath est postée non loin de notre position. »

Innes jeta un œil à Neimi, qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Celle-ci fronça les yeux à l'annonce du soldat. L'une de ses mains se porta sur le bois de son arc. Le message était clair.

« Sont-ils prévenus de notre arrivée ? demanda le jeune homme  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air, répondit son subordonné.  
- Que proposez-vous, Neimi ? »

L'archère orienta son regard vers le prince, visiblement très surprise de sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas effectivement, qu'en fait de choisir quelques soldats au hasard pour l'accompagner, Innes l'avait désigné sur les conseils d'Ephraïm qui avait auparavant insisté sur les progrès excellents de la jeune femme et sa maîtrise de l'arc qui gagnait en précision et en force, mais surtout en maturité…

« S'il est vrai qu'ils ne connaissent pas nos déplacements, nous disposons d'un avantage certain sur eux. Il faut avoir le plus de renseignements possibles sur cette compagnie.  
- Ce sont principalement des épéistes, reprit l'éclaireur, je n'ai pas vu de manieurs d'armes de jet en tout cas. Ils doivent être environ cinquante, pas plus. Mais leur ardeur a augmenté plus que jamais ces derniers jours. Sans doute sont-ils plus féroces au combat…  
- Alors, continua Neimi, mon avis est que nous pouvons tenter une attaque surprise, ainsi éviterions-nous des pertes inutiles.  
- Vous pensez comme moi, chère consoeur. » acheva Innes en soupirant, montrant son accord vis-à-vis du plan de l'archère.

Cette dernière rougit sur le coup à l'appellation par laquelle il la désigna, consciente de l'honneur et de l'estime qu'il lui portait. L'image d'arrogance qu'elle avait attribué à son ancien compagnon de combat était bien loin, bien que ce soupir reste la marque d'une certaine confiance en soi intérieurement contrariée.

Il faut dire que Neimi avait changé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux violets avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en dessous des épaules. Elle avait pris en taille et en formes et se rapprochait beaucoup plus de la féminité d'une femme que d'une adolescente. Même si elle continuait à avoir la larme facile, elle avait gagné en assurance depuis ses entraînements intensifs dans l'archerie de Renais et cela se ressentait dans son tir à l'arc. Elle descendit de cheval et ordonna à la troupe d'archers sous son commandement de faire de même.

La compagnie de fanatiques, heureusement, paraissait en phase de repos, ce qui rendait l'embuscade encore plus facile pour l'armée. Ainsi ses membres n'eurent-ils pas le temps de réagir à la mort d'une vingtaine des leurs, causée par les flèches d'Innes, Neimi et leurs archers, que les combattants armés de lances, d'épées et de haches sortaient de leurs cachettes et les achevaient sans que leurs adversaires n'aient pu porter un coup. Mais quand Innes passa entre les corps des vaincus, son attention fut captée par l'un d'eux qui agonisait encore.

« Soyez…maudits…Bientôt, votre sang arrosera nos terres… haletait le mourant.  
- Que dis-tu, pauvre fou ? » désespérait le prince.

Il n'eut le temps que de voir les deux mains de l'agonisant le saisir au cou, resserrant leur prise.

« Notre chef a trouvé un corps pour faire ressusciter le Roi-Démon…Il…Il vous tuera tous…et nous…nous serons sauvés et recevrons…les honneurs… »

Innes cherchait à se débarrasser de l'emprise autour de son cou. Alors que son souffle commençait à manquer, un soldat vint à son secours et acheva le fanatique. Mais les paroles de ce dernier avaient inquiété au plus haut point l'héritier du trône de Frelia.

« Monsieur, tout va bien ? demanda son sauveur  
- Oui, merci de votre aide…" répondit-il.

Puis, se tournant vers Neimi, il poursuivit :

"Nous devons accélérer l'allure. Quelque chose de menaçant se profile à l'horizon. Il faut trouver de quel danger cette lettre veut nous avertir, et au plus vite ! »

* * *

Dans la cellule du château de Grado, Seth se morfondait, attendant l'heure fatale où il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle de son esprit. Les trois jours étaient passés très lentement, mais beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il espérait au fond de lui-même que la princesse avait réussi à regagner Renais pour prévenir son peuple et son frère de la menace de Ga'arath. Un léger sourire revint sur ses lèvres à la pensée d'Eirika. Au moins un point positif : une fois devenue le Roi-Démon, il n'aura plus de soucis à se faire aux sujets des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec elle ressurgit dans sa mémoire.

_Il se tenait alors dans les jardins du château et attendait, assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, le général des armées dont il était devenu l'écuyer. Mais chaque détail du paysage lui rappelait de quelconque manière sa mère et sa sœur. Les quitter…si peu de temps après la mort de leur père…D'autant que Sara en était tombée sérieusement malade…_

_C'est alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui dans sa robe bleue d'enfant, le saluant gaiement._

_« Bonjour ! Tu es nouveau ici, non ?  
- Ou…oui…  
- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu sais qui je suis au moins ? lui avait-elle demandé, très sûre d'elle.  
- Euh…non… »_

_Sa réponse fut fulgurante pour la princesse. Seth avait cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait tomber de surprise._

_« Mais, s'emporta t-elle, je…je suis Eirika ! La princesse Eirika de Renais, je suis la fille du roi ! »_

_Sa voix de fillette avait déjà cette douceur si commune chez elle._

_« Dis, avait-elle repris, tu ne parles pas beaucoup…  
__- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, l'avait supplié Seth pour qu'elle ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
- Mais ! Ce n'est pas des manières ! Tu sais que…Tu…tu pleures ? »_

_Comme il était honteux à cet instant de déverser ses larmes devant une fille, et en plus la princesse ! Il avait rapidement tenté d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elles ne semblaient pas décider à s'arrêter._

_« Mais – Eirika semblait réellement ébahie – pourtant mon frère passe son temps à me dire que ce sont les filles les pleurnichardes et que les garçons ne geignent jamais…Il m'a menti donc… »_

_Le garçon à ses côtés ne s'arrêtait pas malgré ses efforts de pleurer._

_« Tu…tu es le fils du monsieur qui est mort ? » questionna t-elle._

_Un léger hochement de tête apporta la réponse._

_« Tu sais, commença t-elle alors, moi aussi, ma maman…elle est morte… »_

_Les larmes avaient brusquement cessé de couler sur la joue de l'enfant. Il regardait la fillette assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci lui renvoyait un sourire un peu peiné. Soucieux de ne pas la tourmenter, il sécha ses pleurs. _

_« Non. » dit-il_

_Eirika le regarda, à la fois satisfaite et surprise._

_« Non, reprit-il, ta maman n'est pas morte, tout comme mon papa…C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit un jour…Les personnes mortes ne le sont pas vraiment car elles continuent à vivre à travers nous…Elles sont…là. »_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, l'enfant plaça la main sur son cœur._

_Les deux petits s'observèrent un long moment avant que la princesse ne reprenne la parole._

_« Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Seth… »_

_Eirika lui avait tendu une main qu'il avait aussitôt prise._

_« Seth…Soyons amis… »_

Jamais une amitié ne fut aussi forte. Le jeune homme s'était aussi extrêmement bien entendu avec Ephraïm et avait réussi à trouver sa place au château tout en remplissant ses tâches d'écuyer avec ardeur pour l'enfant qu'il était alors.

Eirika était son rayon de soleil. Pour elle, il avait voulu apprendre à combattre comme un héros, pour qu'elle l'admire, le plaigne lorsqu'il se blessait malencontreusement…

Mais ce fut un beau jour d'été que tout se dévoila pour lui…Sa jeune amie venait tout juste d'atteindre ses quinze ans et devenait plus belle que jamais. A ses yeux, en tout cas, elle était la plus magnifique de toutes les femmes de ce monde. Si son avenir à lui, son charme, sa galanterie et sa noblesse de cœur lui attirait les faveurs de bien des jeunes filles, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son bonheur d'enfance…Lorsqu'il fut nommé chevalier, les espoirs fondés en lui étaient si grands qu'il s'appliquait à progresser toujours plus. De son côté, Eirika était formée à la vie royale. Une distance certaine s'était creusée entre eux deux et leur différence de vie fut trop frappante. Lorsque, nommé chef des armées, Seth rendit hommage, comme l'exigeait la coutume, à son roi et ses enfants, leur attachement l'un pour l'autre fut masqué sous les protocoles royaux. Même si Eirika avait pris la décision de toujours appeler son ami par son prénom, celui-ci lui donna une dénomination en honneur à son rang. Le vouvoiement s'était également instauré des deux côtés…

La Guerre des Pierres avait ramené à la surface cette vieille amitié. Si les habitudes du décorum n'avaient pas disparu, le masque derrière lequel s'étaient cachés Eirika et Seth s'était brisé. Les sourires, les paroles espiègles, les gestes d'attachement revinrent…mais l'inclination du général pour celle qu'il servait n'avait pas changé…

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Ga'arath, flanqué de cinq des siens, apparut dans l'ouverture de l'entrée.

« Il est l'heure… »

Le sourire mauvais sur le visage du fou montrait bien que son moment de gloire était enfin arrivé…

* * *

L'homme redressa sa cape blanche sur les épaules et bailla. Garder l'une des entrées du château était d'un tel ennui…Surtout que leur chef était vraiment devenu intransigeant quand à la surveillance. Il est vrai que le grand moment était arrivé…Enfin…Le Roi-Démon allait revivre et détruire tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui…Le fanatique pensa avec délice à ces instants qui allaient bientôt arriver.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une petite cape s'approcha. A en juger par la finesse de ses jambes et ses formes, il s'agissait d'une fille…assez jeune. La sentinelle avait peut-être été totalement convaincue par les idéaux de Ga'arath, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son goût des femmes. Le devoir le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre lorsque l'adolescente s'approcha un peu trop près de l'entrée.

« Halte ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer !  
- Ah ? Pourtant je croyais…c'est dommage… »

Celle à qui appartenait cette voix fluette avança encore d'un pas avant de stopper et de regarder derrière elle, comme si elle attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Il fait beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire charmant.  
- Ou…oui, répondit l'homme, troublé par les attraits séduisants déployés devant lui.  
- Alors, vous devez vraiment garder cette porte toute la journée ? Que c'est ennuyeux ! »

Il semblait que la voix de l'inconnue se teintait d'une pointe d'impatience. Mais le garde du château ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué. Son fanatisme était vaincu par les yeux flamboyants de la belle créature qui lui parlait. Celle-ci tentait d'un sourire forcé de meubler la conversation, mais cela se résumait souvent à de vagues bégaiements ou autres onomatopées.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas te dépêcher ou non ? » hurla soudain la jeune fille dans le vide.

La sentinelle ne sut pas quelques instants comment réagir. Cette attitude lui fut fatale. Un épéiste embusqué sur le côté lui sauta dessus et lui imposa le silence à jamais.  
L'adolescente était furieuse.

« Il ne fallait surtout pas te presser Yllius ! Nooooon, on a tout notre temps !  
- Si tu arrêtais de crier, Célia ? Cela éviterait de rameuter tous les soldats présents à l'intérieur du château…et cela reposerait mes oreilles de tes jacassements permanents aussi. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec toi, les autres doivent déjà être entré par les autres portails… répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.  
- Quoi ? Mais je rêve ! Tu m'envoies comme appât et en plus tu me reproches ta lenteur de réaction ? Je te trouve vraiment gonflé, tu…Hey, tu pourrais m'attendre ! Mais pourquoi Knoll m'a-t-il mis avec cet imbécile pour infiltrer le château ? »

Elle poursuivit son compagnon qui était déjà entré dans le palais ennemi.

* * *

Le visage d'Eirika affichait clairement la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à voir ce château où elle avait de si bons souvenirs avec Lyon…

« Eirika ? »

La voix d'Arden la ramena à la raison.

« Excuse-moi, je…j'ai eu un moment de nostalgie… »

Le jeune homme adressa un air sincèrement compatissant.

« Faisons ce que nous avons à faire et partons vite d'ici. Mais en tout cas, je me demande bien ce qu'il est passé par la tête de Knoll pour nous isoler du reste du groupe et nous charger d'infiltrer la place par une petite porte… réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
- Il a fait la même chose pour Yllius et Célia. » répondit la princesse.

Le regard du soldat devint amusé.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit subir en ce moment avec mon adorable petite sœur comme seule compagnie…Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se supporter. Quel dommage, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu qu'Yllius devienne mon beau-frère. Ils forment un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ? acheva t-il d'un ton totalement ironique.  
- Heureusement que Célia n'est pas là pour t'entendre, ou je crois qu'elle serait passée à l'ennemi pour te faire regretter tes paroles.  
- Oui, elle en aurait été capable… »

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui menait, selon les souvenirs d'Eirika, à la salle du trône. Mais le temps avait joué sur sa mémoire, car ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle sombre et étroite, vide fort heureusement, et pourvue de trois petites fenêtres qui ne donnaient pas sur l'extérieur, mais au contraire sur l'intérieur.

Arden jeta un œil à travers l'une d'entre elles. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya.

« Eirika, viens voir ! »

* * *

**Et c'est sur ces quelques paroles que je vous laisse à ce chapitre 8 que, j'espère, vous aimerez :P !**

**Un petit extrait du chapitre 9 :**

**"Tout est perdu..." murmura Arden  
Paroles qu'Eirika entendit. Cela ne fit que la plonger dans un profond désespoir.  
"Pardonne-moi Ephraïm..."**

**"Non..."  
La voix était grave, tranchante.  
"Non, rien n'est joué..."**


	9. Une dernière chance

Longue, longue absence... Très très longue... TROP longue ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici trois chapitres d'un coup ! Je pense que c'est peu pour l'attente, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ^^ !  
Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme relativement normal de publication entre les grèves universitaires, les vacances, les partiels et le travail.  
Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de poster des reviews ! J'apprécie énormément !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une dernière chance…**

Eirika fut horrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Dans l'immense salle du trône, se trouvaient une foule de fidèles de Ga'arath. Près du siège royal, une table de pierre avait été disposée, sur laquelle se trouvait une pierre noire jalousement surveillée par un garde.

« Mais comment… ? Toutes les pierres ont été détruites pourtant…Il ne reste que celle de Rausten… » s'étonna t-elle.

Un mouvement d'écart de la part de l'assemblée se fit soudain et un semblant de haie d'honneur se forma pour laisser passer Ga'arath et trois de ses fidèles qui traînaient une personne devant le simili d'autel dressé.

La princesse étouffa un cri.

« Arden, eut-elle peine à chuchoter, c'est lui…c'est Seth, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour que je m'enfuie. »

Elle se trouvait partagée par des sentiments contraires. D'un côté, son cœur avait envie de hurler sa joie de voir le paladin vivant, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur. L'idée que l'homme qui avait été le plus fidèle à ses causes puisse devenir le Roi-Démon. Par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait voulu se lancer dans une mission diplomatique qui n'avait aucune chance de réussir, il allait souffrir le restant de ses jours.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Arden. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme lui avait attrapé la main et la fixait, un sourire déterminé sur le visage.

« Nous allons le libérer…Ga'arath ne le croit pas, mais nous sommes tous plein de ressources.  
- Ah, vraiment ? On ne le croirait pas… » persifla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber face à face avec un homme aux longs cheveux corbeau vêtu d'une grande robe noire.

« Vous tenez tellement à négocier, princesse Eirika, que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici ? Que c'est attentionné…  
- Vous êtes…  
- Effectivement, répliqua l'homme à la phrase inachevée de la guerrière, je suis celui qui vous a tendu cette embuscade. Mon nom est…  
- Rezen. »

Arden fixait l'individu d'un œil mauvais.

« Je vois qu'on me connaît, ironisa leur ennemi.  
- Il faut dire que tu as laissé un souvenir marquant par chez nous…Heureusement pour toi que ma petite sœur ne se trouve pas à mes côtés. Elle t'aurait traité avec tout le mépris que tu mérites… »

Eirika ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette joute entre les deux hommes alors qu'Arden et elle avaient été découverts…Mais le jeune combattant semblait l'avoir tout simplement oublié.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas par malheur pour Rezen qui mit fin aux reproches d'un ton tranchant.

« Les règlements de compte seront pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, je vous propose d'assister de plus près au spectacle que vous tentiez de voir à travers cette misérable fenêtre. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un claquement de doigts. Aussitôt, cinq sentinelles accoururent pour encercler les deux espions. Eirika voulut se saisir de sa rapière pour se défendre. Arden l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.

« Donnez-nous vos armes pour commencer. » ordonna Rezen.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Leur ennemi confia les épées à un des siens, qui disparut sur le champ de la petite salle avec. Enfin les gardes restants s'emparèrent de leurs nouveaux prisonniers et les emmenèrent à la salle du trône.

* * *

« Célia, pourrais-tu éviter de me coller ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me marcher dessus… »

La jeune magicienne prit une moue boudeuse.

« Si cette ambiance lugubre me fait peur, tu es censé faire preuve de galanterie et me rassurer…Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? »

Sa question ne trouva pas la réponse qui lui était dû. Vexée, l'adolescente se détacha de son compagnon et marcha devant lui d'un pas rapide et d'une démarche qui exprimait sa colère.

Dans son dédain aveugle, elle n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Par bonheur, Yllius les avait remarqué. Il courut vers son amie et, agrippant fermement son épaule, lui maintint les poignets dans son dos. Les pas se firent entendre de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un fanatique apparaisse. Son regard vira à l'étonnement.

« Yllius…Que fais-tu ? Et qui est cette femme avec toi ?  
- Cette gueuse s'est introduite dans le château pour empêcher la résurrection de notre dieu ! Je voulais l'amener à Ga'arath pour qu'il décide du sort de cette infidèle.  
- Ta piété grandit, mon ami, et cela fait plaisir à voir. Je m'apprêtais à porter ces armes à notre chef aussi. Nous les avons prises il y a quelques temps à deux parjures, un homme et une femme. Le garçon a d'ailleurs beaucoup de traits physiques communs avec ta prise, je m'aperçois… »

Yllius resta ébahi. Ils avaient faits prisonniers Arden et Eirika !

« Que se passe t-il ? lui demanda l'exalté.  
- Il se passe tout simplement, répondit le jeune homme, que vous venez de mettre à bas notre plan…Je jure d'empêcher à jamais que les actions de ce fou de Ga'arath se réalisent. »

Ces mots dits, il lâcha Célia, tira son épée de son fourreau et observa son ancien allié. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Il réagit vite malgré tout.

« Dans ce cas, Yllius, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre… »

* * *

Eirika détourna son regard de celui de l'homme qui la fixait d'un œil dévorant et victorieux.

« Quel excellent travail tu nous a servi là, Rezen ! Le Roi-Démon saura faire preuve de reconnaissance pour tes loyaux services.  
- Je vous remercie, Ga'arath. Que sa grandeur vous accompagne également. »

La princesse ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Ils parlaient comme si la résurrection était déjà accomplie ! Elle détourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Seth, qui l'observaient avec une tristesse visible. Dieu, qu'il avait changé ! Son visage, trempé par la sueur, s'était un peu creusé, mais suffisamment pour lui donner mauvaise mine, tandis que ses cheveux se collaient sur son crâne, telle une masse poisseuse. Sa main soutenait sa hanche blessée, qui avait dû se rouvrir, tandis qu'une entaille se faisait voir à travers une déchirure de son vêtement sur son épaule.

Ga'arath remarqua l'échange de regards.

« Voyez-vous, princesse, vous contemplez là celui qui va dans quelques instants devenir notre nouveau roi. Ce jeune homme va avoir l'insigne honneur de servir d'enveloppe corporelle au Roi-Démon. Bientôt, tous les infidèles seront tués et j'ai bien peur, très chère Eirika, que vous ne soyez dans les premiers à subir sa colère… Je vais donc vous accorder une faveur. Je vous autorise à avoir un dernier entretien avec celui qui vous a servi de garde du corps. »

Il saisit alors son interlocutrice par l'épaule et la poussa vers Seth. Emportée par son élan, la princesse tomba à genoux aux pieds du paladin, qui se baissa aussitôt, fou d'inquiétude.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, madame ?  
- Non, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Seth, je…  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? l'interrompit le général.  
- Parce que… »

Elle arrêta sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne voulais pas vous laisser. Il m'est impossible de songer à un sacrifice de votre part. J'ai…déjà tant perdu…de gens qui me sont chers…alors…pas vous…il n'en est pas question.  
- Ma cause est perdue, madame. La vôtre aurait pu être sauvée si vous n'étiez pas… »

Mais la bouche de la femme qu'il servait avait glissé de son oreille à sa joue, où elle s'était doucement posée. Seth rougit, surpris mais aussi mis au silence par ce geste qui réveillait en lui les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son amie d'enfance. Il retrouva pour ses derniers instants de lucidité un sourire tendre qu'il adressa à celle qu'il aimait.

« Je ne vous l'aurais pas dit pour finir…Je crois que cela vaut mieux. »

Eirika ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. Mais déjà, le paladin se relevait, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il eut juste le temps, avant que Ga'arath ne vienne lui arracher de force celle qui lui tenait tant à cœur, de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fut reconduite sans ménagement près d'Arden.

La voix forte du gourou s'éleva.

« Que le rituel commence ! Réjouissez-vous tous, ô braves serviteurs du Roi-Démon ! Votre dieu va bientôt revenir à la vie ! »

Il se plaça près de l'autel où se trouvait déjà Seth et saisit la copie de Pierre Sacrée.

« Roi-Démon ! Voici ton nouveau corps ! »

Il suivit cette invocation d'un rire démoniaque, qui firent frissonner de terreur Eirika et Arden. Seth, quand à lui, avait le visage tout entier crispé par la haine. Le frère de Célia regarda autour de lui sans rien voir. Knoll avait-il pu sous-estimer ses ennemis ? Il ne voyait aucune trace des rebelles dirigés par le mage noir et encore moins celles de sa sœur et Yllius. Il s'aperçut que Rezen le dévisageait, un air perplexe sur sa figure pâle. Arden veilla à lui rendre un regard rempli d'inimitié mais cela ne servait plus à rien…

« Tout est perdu. » murmura t-il.

Paroles qu'Eirika entendit. Cela ne fit que la plonger dans un profond désespoir.

« Pardonne-moi Ephraïm… »

« Non… »

La voix était grave, tranchante.

« Non, rien n'est joué… »

Une voix calme, assez basse pour que seuls les deux rebelles puissent l'entendre.  
Les sentinelles, chargées de surveiller les prisonniers, s'écroulèrent à terre dans un râle de mourant.  
Une silhouette, enveloppée d'une cape blanche des fanatiques, se dessina derrière les cadavres.

Ga'arath était furieux.

« Qui es-tu pour oser empêcher la résurrection de notre roi ? »

Le vêtement des membres de la secte que portait l'inconnu vola sur une bonne distance de la pièce.  
L'assemblée ne put retenir un cri.

Rezen fronça les sourcils.

Ga'arath eut un regard assassin.

« Toi…Comment peux-tu… ? Espèce de traître… »

Arden était ravi.

« Yllius ! On peut dire que tu tombes à pic ! »

Le concerné se retourna et son ami et la princesse purent apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

« Attrapez ! » hurla t-il à leur adresse.

Eirika ne reconnut que trop bien le reflet de sa rapière Sieglinde qui volait dans les airs. Elle intercepta son arme, et Arden fit de même avec son épée.

Rezen s'approcha du combattant.

« Que signifie tout cela, Yllius ? Alors tu es de mèche avec tous ces infidèles ?  
- J'ai tellement honte, reprocha le chef de la secte, toi, le fils de mes plus fidèles partisans ? Un traître ? Si tes parents apprenaient cela… »

Mais le faux fanatique courut à travers l'allée centrale. Sa course fut interrompue par son cousin, qui le menaça de sa lance. Le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores sortit son épée.

« Une épée, rit son adversaire, c'est donc avec cela que tu combats…Mon pauvre, contre ma lance, tu es totalement désavantagé…Maître Ga'arath, continuez le rituel !  
- Naaaaan, il n'en est pas question, il ne continuera pas ! »

La voix surexcitée provenait des premiers rangs de la foule, qui n'osait pas bouger par peur. Elle put juste se contenter de regarder cette jeune fille qui jouait violemment des coudes à l'aide de son bâton de magicienne pour venir se poster en barrage entre Seth et Ga'arath.

« Ton Roi-Démon n'a qu'à retourner dans ses enfers lugubres ou je ne sais où ! Au moins là, il ne dérangera personne.  
- Petite impertinente, tu vas le payer ! »

Mais le gourou n'eut pas le temps d'asséner un coup à l'adolescente avec son poignard. La lame du couteau d'assassin rencontra celle de l'épée d'Arden.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ma petite sœur…  
- Vous le prenez comme ça ? Gardes ! Tuez ces gêneurs ! »

Des soldats armés surgirent de l'assemblée. La salle du trône de Grado devint un petit champ de bataille.

Yllius tentait tant bien que mal de pallier à l'inconvénient qu'il avait face à son adversaire. Rezen disposait en effet d'une grande portée ce qui lui permettait de prendre son cousin au piège et de l'empêcher d'approcher. Fort heureusement, l'exceptionnelle agilité et la rapidité de réflexes de l'ancien fidèle de Ga'arath étaient d'une grande utilité pour ce dernier.

Eirika avait fort à faire. N'ayant pas d'adversaire menaçant fixe, elle combattait contre les gardes venus en renforts contre eux. Leur nombre était certes imposant, mais la princesse résistait tant qu'elle pouvait. Par malheur, elle ne s'était pas totalement remise de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel l'avait plongé sa maladie, et elle finit par être débordée.

Célia le remarqua. Abandonnant Ga'arath à son frère et se concentrant sur la masse des gardes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de la jeune femme, elle pointa son bâton vers ses cibles.

« Feu ! »

Des langues de flammes sortirent de la magnifique pierre précieuse qui ornait le sommet de son arme et se précipitèrent à grande vitesse sur quelques soldats ennemis qui hurlèrent tandis qu'ils agonisaient. Même si cela n'avait touché qu'une petite partie de l'effectif, un mouvement de désordre s'installa parmi les rescapés de ce simple sort.

« C'est ma chance ! » se dit Eirika.

Elle resserra sa main sur sa rapière et chargea ses agresseurs.

« Un pas à gauche, attaque…Deux en moins…Demi-tour sur soi-même et un autre danger éliminé. De nouveau, mouvement sur la gauche…La menace est moins importante…Je vais y arriver…Merci infiniment de ton intervention Célia… »

Ces pensées défilaient à toute allure dans l'esprit d'Eirika, comme une chorégraphie apprise dont c'était l'ultime répétition. Néanmoins, cela fonctionna. Les survivants, peu téméraires, optèrent pour la fuite, laissant leur cible, haletante.

Seth observait tout ce désordre avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Il aurait tant voulu aider ces gens ! Mais sans arme, il ne pouvait rien faire et sa hanche lui faisait souffrir le martyre. La jeune fille qui avait tenté de le protéger de Ga'arath s'approcha de lui.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le paladin tenta de dissimuler la douleur qui l'habitait.

« Oui. »

Il observa le duel qui se déroulait encore entre Arden et Ga'arath.  
Malgré le désavantage certain qu'avait le gourou vis-à-vis de son adversaire, ce dernier peinait à lui porter ses coups. Le regard de son ennemi se posa sur celui du général.

A la vue du sourire mauvais qui ornait le visage du fou, Seth se rendit compte que sa dernière chance de s'en sortir s'était envolée…


	10. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 10 : Le début de la fin**

« Fini de jouer ! » hurla Ga'arath.

Portant la main sous sa cape, au niveau de la ceinture, il réussit à en extraire un bâton de mage, beaucoup plus affiné que celui de Célia.  
Une lumière étincelante sortit de sa baguette et frappa Arden, qui tomba sous le choc. Le gourou, débarrassé de ce gêneur, prit la pierre posée sur l'autel et s'approcha de Seth.

« Si tu crois que je t'avais oublié…Maintenant, il est temps de terminer ce rituel !  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » intervint Célia.

Elle mit son bâton devant elle, mais le général vit bien que ses mains tremblaient. Ga'arath passa d'ailleurs devant elle, sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de l'adolescente, sans pour autant lui procurer le courage qu'elle recherchait.  
Le cycle du temps sembla ralentir, narguant les rebelles, comme pour leur faire comprendre que plus rien ne pouvait être fait. Leur ennemi mortel avait levé sa baguette à nouveau, et Seth ne put plus bouger. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de regarder le gourou s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

Yllius voulut s'extraire de son duel pour porter secours au paladin. Mais, alors qu'il faisait un mouvement vers l'autel, Rezen se dépêchait de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Eirika, quand à elle, ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger et tentait de combattre l'état de faiblesse qui la tenaillait et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Célia, le visage figé, pleurait.

Ga'arath avait le champ libre.

« Roi-Démon ! Voici ton nouveau corps ! Daigne l'accepter afin de reprendre vie parmi nous ! »

La pierre noire brilla alors d'un éclat étincelant. Une lumière en sortit dans un long ruban qui semblait interminable pour se diriger vers Seth, dans le corps duquel elle commença à s'introduire.  
La tête du paladin bascula en arrière tandis que son corps s'agitait de soubresauts et de convulsions.

Eirika, passant à travers sa fatigue, se releva et courut vers son garde du corps. Mais celui-ci avait généré une sorte de bouclier dû à la pierre qui la rejeta immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci, tout était réellement perdu…

Mais à nouveau, le Destin avait décidé d'alimenter en péripéties une fin donnée d'avance.

Alors que le rituel avait réellement commencé depuis un bout de temps, une vague noire passa devant les yeux des rebelles, provoquant leur surprise, et frappa de plein fouet la pierre. Celle-ci vola des mains de Ga'arath et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. De même, le trait de lumière qui en sortait s'interrompit sous le choc, laissant le général à bout de forces.

Le gourou, fou de rage, tourna la tête dans la direction du sort qui avait stoppé son rituel de résurrection.  
Knoll se tenait là, entouré d'une vingtaine de partisans armés.

« Ton obsession trouve sa fin ici, Ga'arath ! Nous t'empêcherons de les réaliser !  
- Alors, vous…vous êtes ce groupuscule qui passait son temps à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Laissez-moi vous féliciter de votre ténacité, malgré qu'elle soit vouée à l'échec…  
- Vos sentiments vis-à-vis de nos actions nous importent peu, répondit avec calme le mage noir. Nous combattons pour un monde plus juste, mais aussi pour rétablir dans l'honneur notre belle patrie qu'est Grado, et qui est plongée dans le vice depuis la Guerre des Pierres…  
- Tout n'est que balivernes…Le monde sera meilleur lorsque le Roi-Démon sera à sa tête ! Rezen, il faut venir à bout de ces impurs ! »

Le bras droit du vieil homme, approuvant la décision de son chef, s'empressa d'exécuter les ordres.

« A moi ma garde ! »

De l'ombre, sortirent une dizaine de silhouettes, menées par une figure qui semblait dominante.

« J'ai la joie de vous présenter ma propre armée, composée de personnes entraînées par mes soins. Il s'agit de l'élite de la secte. Personne n'est en mesure de les battre ! »

A peine ces paroles prononcées, les ombres fondirent sur la petite armée des rebelles.

Yllius n'avait pas changé d'adversaire. Rezen abreuvait toujours son ancien allié de coups de lance.

Quand à Eirika, qui avait tenté de venir en aide à Seth, elle se retrouva contre un ennemi encapuchonné de noir. Ce dernier l'attaqua immédiatement avec une arme que la princesse trouva pour le moins surprenant : des griffes de métal fixées au bout de chaque ongle. Les mains fines de ce rival que l'épéiste identifia à travers son manteau sombre comme une femme tranchaient, tantôt le vide, tantôt les vêtements d'Eirika, entaillant parfois légèrement la peau.

« Je te fais mal, petite majesté ? Tu n'es peut-être pas assez forte pour moi…lança la voix suraiguë.  
- Qui diable es-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… »

Arden, qui n'avait encore aucun membre de l'armée d'élite à ses trousses, courut vers sa sœur.

« Célia, comment vas-tu ?  
- Grand frère… »

L'adolescente sanglotait.

Le combattant jeta un œil à Knoll. Celui-ci lui lança une réponse silencieuse, traduite par un hochement de tête. Arden, épée à la main, fonça alors sur Rezen, libérant Yllius de la prise de celui-ci. L'ancien aventurier de la Guerre des Pierres, quand à lui, concentra un sort des ténèbres dont la cible était le mystérieux adversaire d'Eirika.

Cette dernière profita de la confusion dans laquelle était plongée son ennemie pour s'échapper du duel, non sans l'intervention d'un rebelle qui la relaya, et courut vers Seth, à présent presque inanimé. Elle le releva, provoquant une réaction de sa part.

« Seth ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Madame… »

La voix était faible. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Son poids, trop conséquent par rapport à celui de la jeune femme, eut bientôt raison de celle-ci. Il aurait entraîné sa maîtresse dans sa chute si Yllius n'était pas arrivé, le saisissant fermement par une épaule, tandis qu'Eirika affirmait sa prise autour de l'autre.

« Nous devons en profiter pour nous enfuir ! Ga'arath est trop préoccupé par nos compatriotes qui le pourchassent.  
- Mais…et les autres ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ! s'exclama la princesse, outrée.  
- C'est arrangé comme cela ! Il faut partir ou tous leurs espoirs seront réduits à néant ! »

Le ton autoritaire de son compagnon eut raison de la sœur d'Ephraïm. Tous deux coururent à travers la salle du trône vers la sortie, le corps du paladin suivant leur rythme entre eux.

Célia les regarda partir, toujours incapable de réagir. Une main se posa alors avec fermeté sur son épaule. Knoll…

« Suis-les. »

La magicienne retrouva sa vivacité à cette parole.

« Comment ? Et…et vous abandonner, mon frère, les rebelles et toi ? Non, non, non, il n'en est pas question !  
- Célia ! la rappela à l'ordre son chef, je t'ai dit de partir ! »

Mais l'adolescente ne voulait rien entendre, ce qu'Arden remarqua. Il alla rejoindre les deux jeunes gens.

« Petite sœur, écoutes-moi. Tu tiens là ta seule chance de t'enfuir. Je dois rester là avec Knoll. Nos compagnons ne tiendront pas longtemps alors je t'en supplie…  
- Non, pas sans toi ! répliqua Célia.  
- Mon souhait le plus cher est de te voir en sécurité. S'il doit m'arriver malheur, tu seras notre dernière chance de voir notre promesse se réaliser. Maintenant va t-en, tout de suite ! »

Les paroles de son frère envoûtèrent presque la magicienne. Lentement et les larmes aux yeux, elle recula, souhaitant regarder Arden et Knoll pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle se retourna finalement et partit à la suite de ses amis.

Le mage noir sourit.

« Je souhaite te rappeler qu'elle n'était pas prévue dans les personnes à sauver.  
- Elle est si jeune, Knoll, plaida son plus fidèle agent, elle a encore trop de choses à vivre…  
- C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai laissé partir, rétorqua alors l'ex-aventurier. De plus, j'ai la sensation que sa survie est essentielle. »

Mais sa mine s'assombrit.

« Quand à nous, nous avons scellé notre destin. Cela aura été un honneur de combattre à tes côtés Arden, ainsi que de ceux de tous nos compagnons…Allons remplir notre propre mission à présent. »

* * *

« Yllius ! Eirika ! Attendez-moi ! »

Les deux appelés se retournèrent.

« Célia, répondit la princesse, mais que…Où sont les autres ?  
- Il faut sortir, l'interrompit le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores. Célia, aide Eirika à soutenir Seth. Je dois être prêt à vous couvrir si on rencontre des fanatiques un peu trop agressifs. »

Lorsque la magicienne en larmes vint prendre sa place, il sortit son épée et marcha devant.

Par bonheur pour eux, il n'y eut pendant leur fuite aucun trouble. Mais Seth, qui avait rassemblé ce qui lui restait de force pour ne pas encombrer ses compagnons, pesait de plus en plus sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Eirika.  
- Non, pas du tout, avoua le général, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier va exploser.  
- Courage, souffla Célia à travers ses pleurs, nous sommes bientôt sortis de cet endroit. »

En effet, l'une des issues de sortie étaient en vue…

La traversée de la porte fut pour la princesse de Renais comme un rêve. Enfin, elle ne respirait plus cet air devenu si vicié qui hantait le château de Grado.  
Mais cet instant fut éphémère.

« Vous ! Infidèles ! »

Une compagnie de membres de la secte se tenait en face d'eux, menaçants. L'un d'eux pointa son doigt vers Seth.

« Rendez-nous cet homme, il est désormais l'incarnation matérielle du Roi-Démon !  
- Jamais. vociféra Yllius.  
- Alors mourrez ! »

Les exaltés chargèrent vers eux, armes au poing. Alors qu'Eirika laissait Seth aux bons soins de Célia et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le traître, un fanatique tomba brusquement à leur pied, puis un autre le rejoignit immédiatement dans sa chute. La princesse de Renais constata qu'ils étaient morts, une flèche unique tirée de manière très précise leur traversant le dos. La fatigue la tenaillait tellement qu'elle s'aperçut à peine de l'arrivée d'une armée qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Grado, ne lui voulait pas de mal…

* * *

« Tirez ! »

L'ordre de Neimi se répercuta dans les unités d'archerie qui obéirent aussitôt. La jeune femme fixa Innes, qui scrutait avec anxiété la bataille, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir ceux qu'ils recherchaient. L'archère lui prêta main forte dans cet objectif et son regard perçant tomba sur une forme connue.

« La princesse ! »

Ces simples mots eurent sur le prince de Frelia l'effet d'une bombe. Il surgit immédiatement de sa cachette et, laissant à Neimi le soin d'achever les derniers ennemis, ce qu'elle fit avec zèle, il courut vers son amie.

« Eirika ! »

La concernée gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre ! Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Deux mains saisirent soudain ses épaules.

« Eirika, regarde-moi ! »

Enfin, son regard se porta sur son interlocuteur. Un sourire fatigué éclaira son visage sali par les batailles.

« Innes…  
- Princesse, vous êtes là ! Quel bonheur de vous retrouver en vie ! »

La combattante observait les mines inquiètes de Neimi et des soldats qui l'entouraient…Ils venaient de Renais…

« Innes, je veux retourner chez moi…Je veux m'en aller d'ici… »

Voyant qu'elle était trop secouée pour lui demander des explications sur la raison de sa présence à Grado, l'héritier la prit contre lui et lui murmura doucement :

« Je te ramène auprès d'Ephraïm. »

Puis, s'adressant à quelques gardes, il tendit la tête vers Yllius puis vers Célia, qui soutenait toujours Seth.

« Ils rentrent tous les trois avec nous. Aidez cette jeune fille. »

Les sentinelles obéirent sans un mot. Mais on voyait bien à leur visage qu'ils s'inquiétaient sérieusement de la santé de leur général. Yllius marcha à la suite des sauveurs, tandis que Neimi, toujours d'aussi bon cœur, incita avec la plus grande des précautions Célia, tétanisée, à les suivre.


	11. Par une nuit sombre, une valse

**Chapitre 11 : Par une nuit sombre, une valse…**

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis le plus loin possible de la capitale de Grado. La petite armée dirigée par Innes chevauchait vaillamment, en direction de leur patrie.

Célia caressa nerveusement l'encolure de son poney. C'était pour le moment la seule source de réconfort qu'elle avait pu trouver depuis le sacrifice de son frère, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait supplié l'héritier de Frelia de repasser par l'ancien quartier général des rebelles.

Elle se souvenait encore de son entrée dans les écuries. Son poney, le cheval d'Arden et la jument de Seth mangeaient paisiblement leur paille, non conscients du désordre qui régnait. Elle les avait harnachés puis avait rejoint ses sauveurs. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'entrer dans la maison désormais totalement déserte.

Elle ne savait plus où aller, ni à qui se fier…Elle suivait une armée d'étrangers, de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ou depuis quelques jours seulement. Seul Yllius faisait partie de ses connaissances, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était franchement ravie de se retrouver avec lui. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Halte ! »

La voix d'Innes la fit sursauter. Elle sortit de ses rêveries et écouta le jeune homme.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la frontière. Etablissons le camp maintenant, ainsi nous pourrons partir demain à l'aube. Nous devrions arriver au château dans très peu de temps.

D'un seul geste, les soldats descendirent de leur monture et déballèrent les affaires du campement.  
L'archer mit à son tour pied à terre et aida Eirika à faire de même.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda t-il à son amie.  
- Le fait que l'on se rapproche de Renais me rassure tellement…Mais...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. A cause de ma décision, des gens sont morts et d'autres souffrent… »

Innes baissa la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait la jeune princesse. Il regarda Yllius qui aidait les soldats à établir le camp. Malgré son air inexpressif, le jeune homme semblait miné par ce qu'il était arrivé à ses compagnons.

Mais de tous, l'état de Seth était le plus inquiétant. Depuis leur départ de la capitale, le paladin allait de moins en moins bien, torturé par un mal dont personne dans la petite armée ne parvenait à déterminer la cause. Il avait depuis sombré dans une sorte de semi inconscience.

L'héritier de Frelia rassura son amie.

« Je vais faire dresser une tente médicale pour ton garde du corps. A notre retour à Renais, je ferai venir Moulder pour qu'il l'examine.  
- Je voudrais…- Eirika hésita un instant avant de reprendre – Je voudrais rester avec lui cette nuit pour…le veiller. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son sauveur, elle partit aider à monter les tentes.

* * *

Célia marchait entre les installations, songeuse. Des gourdes d'eau plein les mains, elle les distribuait aux soldats, avec l'aide de Neimi, qui tentait de lui remonter le moral. Les remerciements des militaires lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur et elle trouva la force de sourire. Mais ce geste éphémère d'optimisme s'effaça lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur d'Yllius. Le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver. Elle lui donna une gourde et voulut continuer sa route, mais la poigne sur son bras la retint.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues, Célia ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua t-elle d'un ton peu aimable.  
- Depuis que nous avons quitté le château, tu me regardes comme si j'étais responsable de tout. Crois-tu vraiment que mon statut d'ancien membre de la secte de notre ennemi puisse faire de moi un coupable idéal ? Tu te trompes lourdement… »

Le silence obstiné de l'adolescente le mit en rage.

« Ecoutes-moi bien. Je ne te surveille pas par gaieté de cœur, mais vois-tu, ton cher frère m'a fait promettre de te protéger de tous dangers s'il devait lui arriver malheur. J'estime énormément Arden et c'est pour lui que je m'efforce de te défendre. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, je te suggère de directement t'adresser à lui, ainsi tu… »

La violente gifle que lui asséna son interlocutrice l'interrompit, en plus d'attirer l'attention de tous les soldats autour d'eux.

« Ce que tu dis est vraiment cruel ! hurla la magicienne, tu n'es vraiment qu'un être sans sentiments ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as aucun respect pour ma vie et que si tu l'avais pu, tu m'aurais abandonné à tes petits copains de la secte à la première occasion venue !  
- Célia…  
- Ne t'approche plus de moi ! »

Elle lâcha le reste des gourdes qu'elle tenait contre elle et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Neimi qui la trouva sur sa route. Elle la stoppa dans sa course effrénée. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit une pratiquante de la psychologie féminine l'aida à comprendre les sentiments de sa protégée mais, ne posant aucune question à la désespérée, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'écart du campement afin de lui parler.

Yllius les regarda s'éloigner, toujours aussi perplexe. La réaction de Célia était pour lui incompréhensible. Quel mal y avait-il à tenir une promesse faite à un ami ?

Il ramassa les gourdes laissées par Célia et les apporta à une archère qui servait sous les ordres de Neimi. Ceci fait, il tourna son regard distraitement autour de lui et ses yeux croisèrent ceux fatigués d'Eirika. Loin de se détourner, la princesse lui sourit. Yllius fut troublé par cette réaction et il retira ses prunelles hétéroclites de la vue de la jeune femme.  
Un sentiment désagréable le traversa de nouveau. Les paroles de Célia l'avaient marqué. Il était certes habitué à l'aigreur des remarques de la jeune fille et au mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Mais pensait-elle donc des choses aussi graves de lui ?

Etait-il réellement un être sans sentiments, incapable de pouvoir compatir au malheur de ses compagnons ? Alors pourquoi les suivait-il ? Pourquoi ne menait-il pas sa propre route ?

Ces réflexions l'habitèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombante.

* * *

_Des ombres se bousculaient dans la tête de Seth. Elles allaient et venaient, dans une incessante valse désordonnée. Leurs danses ne s'arrêtaient pas, frénétiques, et chacun de leurs pas donnaient au paladin une impression de malaise croissant. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, crispant ses mâchoires sous l'effet de la douleur. Les festivités s'arrêtèrent alors et le maître du bal apparut._

_Seth releva la tête. En face de lui se trouvait…son propre reflet…Un sourire inquiétant, un tatouage sur toute une partie du visage…Le souffle du général devint irrégulier, et les jambes vacillèrent, comme incapable de supporter son poids._

_La valse reprit, tournoyant autour des deux hommes, l'un debout et l'autre à genoux. Finalement, l'individu au tatouage eut un léger rictus._

_« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te mêler à la fête ? Venez mes invités ! Venez et emmenez le danser ! »_

_Ces paroles dites, il tourna les talons et partit._

_Les ombres, obéissantes, resserrèrent leur furieuse farandole autour de Seth, cherchant son contact. Le jeune homme hurlait, se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il agrippa brusquement ce qui semblait être le bras d'un de ses agresseurs et le pressa fortement. L'ombre parut esquisser une grimace et se débattit, l'appelant par son prénom. Surpris, le concerné relâcha sa prise. Mais celle-ci répétait son nom, inlassablement._

_Cette voix…_

Les yeux du paladin s'ouvrirent. Il sentait à présent la sueur qui recouvrait son front. Une main passa devant ses yeux exorbités, les faisant cligner. Il détourna son regard et vit alors à ses côtés celle qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit.

« Seth, comment allez-vous ? »

La voix d'Eirika parvint à ses oreilles comme un chant apaisant.

« Madame… »

Il regarda autour de lui et, surpris, constata qu'il n'était plus dans cet horrible endroit que ces gens osaient appeler un sanctuaire. Mais le souvenir de ce qu'il y avait subi était toujours persistant et le faisait souffrir intérieurement.

Eirika s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Seth ?  
- Où sommes-nous ? demanda celui-ci, perplexe.  
- Nous sommes en route vers Renais. Rassurez-vous, on prendra bien soin de vous une fois là-bas. »

Le général fut rassuré de se savoir loin de la capitale de Grado. Son regard s'orienta vers la princesse. Il remarqua alors la présence d'une blessure sur son avant-bras qui saignait fortement.

« Madame, comment cela vous est-il arrivé ? »

Son interlocutrice s'empressa de recouvrir de sa main sa cicatrice rouverte, tentant de dissimuler la douleur qui l'envahissait.

« Vous parlez de mon bras ? Rien de très grave, ce n'est pas la peine de s'y attarder…  
- S'il vous plait ! »

Devant l'insistance du chevalier, elle lui avoua :

« Eh bien, il se trouve que, pendant que vous étiez en train de délirer, vous m'avez attrapé le bras un peu brutalement et… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant l'air plein de remords qui était apparu sur le visage de Seth.  
Elle passa sa main ensanglantée dans une bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à côté et reprit :

« Ne culpabilisez pas pour cela Seth. Ca ne servirait à rien… »

Mais son garde du corps d'ordinaire si renfermé d'expression, exprimait cette fois-ci clairement sa douleur.

« Tout de même, lui dit-il, j'aurais pu vous faire beaucoup plus de mal…Je suis trop dangereux pour vous, il vaut mieux pour moi m'éloigner…  
- Je vous ordonne de rester. »

Eirika l'avait interrompu de manière très posée, sans hausser le ton. Le général fut surpris de cet ordre si calme. Son envie de partir loin d'elle, de ne plus être un fardeau et une menace perpétuelle pour cette jeune femme combattait avec son désir profond de rester à ses côtés…et pas seulement en tant que chef de l'armée de Renais…

La sœur de son roi releva la tête de la bassine où elle avait lavé sa main, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Seth se sentit transporté par la beauté de ces yeux azur qui le fixaient avec douceur. Elle prit alors une des mains du paladin entre les deux siennes et, se rapprochant furtivement de lui, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule musclée du malade, lui murmura :

« Je vous en prie, restez…Peu m'importe le danger que vous représentez pour moi. Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis sentie autant en sécurité qu'avec vous… »

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent. Il aurait tant voulu la repousser, mais le contact de ce corps si fragile, ces mains si douces qui enveloppaient la sienne…Il ne pouvait pas. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas trouvé le courage de la mettre loin de lui.

Il resserra au contraire le contact avec sa princesse, sa main se posant dans le dos étroit, leurs joues entrant en contact. Il ne pouvait lui donner de réponse orale, mais du moins il souhaitait lui prouver son allégeance sans faille…et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais dont il n'attendait aucun retour…

Eirika se sentit rassurée par le rapprochement dont Seth faisait preuve. Elle réprima au mieux les battements frénétiques de son cœur dont elle ignorait la cause, mais déjà elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'il n'était pas totalement conforté dans son idée de s'éloigner d'elle, chose qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde.

Mais une image réapparut devant ses yeux fermés et lui fit esquisser une grimace.

Un visage au sourire mauvais, une partie de la tête tatouée…

* * *

**Extrait du chapitre 12 :**

_Yllius poussa légèrement Eirika sur le côté et agrippa fortement les poignets de Seth._

_« Battez-vous ! N'abandonnez pas ! Vous ne devez pas perdre contre ce genre d'ennemi ! Ne le laissez pas prendre le contrôle ou nous sommes tous perdus. Vous devez résister ! »_


	12. Souffrir

**Chapitre 12 : Souffrir…**

« Rassemblez les hommes et dépêchez-vous de lever le camp ! Plus tôt nous serons arrivés à Renais, mieux ce sera ! »

La voix d'Innes, autoritaire, retentit dans tout le campement. Célia, au milieu de toute cette agitation, regardait les choses se dérouler sans savoir vraiment comment aider. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Yllius, s'en détournant aussitôt dans une expression de gêne. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et vit Neimi, qui préparait avec ses archers les montures de l'armée et la rejoignit avec hâte.

Seth, quand à lui, contemplait toute cette agitation, sans pour autant pouvoir les aider, sa faiblesse et ses blessures l'en empêchant. Un soldat vint vers lui.

« Général ! C'est un soulagement de vous voir debout, vous n'aviez l'air vraiment pas bien hier ! Vous allez mieux ?  
- Oui, je me sens beaucoup plus dispos, merci. Mais je vous vois vous affairer…Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?  
- Dans votre état ? répliqua la sentinelle, non, ne vous en faites pas, monsieur. Nous sommes bien assez. »

L'homme repartit aussitôt après un bref salut à son chef aider ses semblables.

Le paladin fit de son mieux pour ne pas cacher sa colère. Il savait que ce soldat n'était habité que par de bons sentiments, à en voir l'air inquiet qui avait envahi son visage, mais il était dans le caractère de Seth de détester être mis de côté. Son air irrité fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Eirika.

« Seth, est-ce bien prudent de rester debout comme cela ?  
- Madame, je vais beaucoup mieux ! De plus, je ne pouvais rester éternellement dans mon lit alors que nous nous apprêtions à reprendre la route ! »

La princesse rit de bon coeur, visiblement rassurée sur la santé de son garde du corps.

« D'accord, pour cette fois, vous gagnez ! Mais, une fois arrivée à Renais, vous laisserez un prêtre vous examiner. Nous devons être sûrs que ce rituel n'aura aucune conséquence sur vous. »

Mais l'air de la jeune femme s'était assombri contre sa volonté tandis qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. Soucieuse de ne pas alerter l'esprit de son interlocuteur, elle enchaîna rapidement.

« Venez avec moi, je dois vous rendre un bien qui vous est précieux. »

Les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent du brouhaha qui régnait sur le camp vers la pâture où les chevaux, sellés, attendaient leurs cavaliers en broutant.

Eirika se dirigea immédiatement vers une superbe jument à la robe sombre que Seth n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Il parut en être de même du côté de l'animal puisque celui-ci pointa ses oreilles vers son propriétaire, le fixant de ses yeux doux, et hennit brièvement. Le militaire sourit et posa avec délicatesse sa main entre les deux naseaux de son cheval, remontant doucement vers le chanfrein. La princesse observa cette scène, attendrie par la complicité qui unissait les deux.

« Je…Je n'aurais jamais cru…, bredouilla le paladin, avec tous les dangers qui rôdent à Grado…qu'elle soit toujours…  
- Vous avez une monture formidable, enchaîna la jeune femme en flattant l'encolure de celle-ci. Jusqu'au bout de notre fuite, elle est restée à mes côtés. Dans toutes les situations, elle a fait preuve d'un calme absolu. Elle est vraiment fiable. »

Seth approuva les dires d'un signe de tête tout en continuant à caresser la magnifique bête qui collait à présent affectueusement sa tête contre son cavalier.

« Eh bien voilà, voulut conclure Eirika, cette jument est la vôtre et je vous la rends maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous…  
- Madame, je… »

Un vacarme les interrompit. En effet, les soldats venaient dans leur direction, affaires de campement rangées. Innes, à leur tête, venait de monter à cheval et attendait que son armée fasse de même.

« Ce soir, nous serons de retour chez nous… » murmura la sœur d'Ephraïm.

Puis se tournant vers le paladin, elle lui demanda :

« M'autorisez-vous à monter derrière vous ? Je me retrouve en effet sans cheval avec toutes ces péripéties… »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient en route vers la frontière, seul signe de leur salut. Chacun chevauchait, pensant à une femme, un fils, des parents, des amis laissés à Renais. Eirika songeait à Ephraïm tandis que Seth n'aspirait qu'au moment où il pourrait serrer sa mère et sa petite soeur dans ses bras.  
Célia gardait la tête baissée, un air sévère sur son visage d'ordinaire si lumineux, sous l'œil inexpressif d'Yllius, qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré la gifle de la veille.  
Innes observait autour de lui, l'œil inquiet, tandis que la compagnie s'engageait dans une forêt. Faisant signe à Neimi de venir à ses côtés, il lui dit :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Prenez quelques archers avec vous et partez en éclaireur…Je suis persuadé qu'un… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une hachette atterrit non loin de son cheval, faisant se cabrer celui-ci. Les soldats dégainèrent leurs épées et les archers préparèrent les flèches.  
Une meute armée surgit des arbres et se précipita sur l'escorte.

« Des brigands ! hurla une sentinelle  
- Aux armes ! encouragea l'héritier de Frelia, qui avait repris ses esprits, formez la position de combat et couvrez les archers ! »

Il visa alors un assaillant qui courait vers lui et, d'une flèche en plein cœur, le tua. Mais le cheval du prince recommença à paniquer et cette fois-ci, son cavalier ne résista pas et tomba lourdement sur le sol terreux.  
Un bandit crut son heure de gloire arrivée et se précipita, hache à la main, pour accomplir l'odieux geste. Sans doute trop rêveur quand à sa gloire certaine, il ne vit pas cette ombre fondre sur lui et lui trancher la gorge d'un geste net. Yllius fixait le cadavre d'un air méprisant.

« La victoire n'est jamais acquise… »

Reprenant son épée en main, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'homme dont il venait de sauver la vie et courut vers une dizaine d'agresseurs, arme brandie.

* * *

Seth tentait de sortir sa jument du paquet de brigands qui essayaient de les encercler, lui et Eirika. De son côté, la princesse avait sorti Sieglinde de son fourreau et, d'une main accrochée à la taille du général, distribuait les coups à ceux qui osaient s'avancer d'un peu trop près. Leurs efforts combinés finirent par porter leurs fruits. Le nombre d'adversaires considérablement réduit, la princesse sauta à terre et entreprit d'achever ceux qui restaient.

Pour son plus grand malheur, sa tâche lui prenait tant de préoccupations qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un agresseur arrivait silencieusement par derrière, tentant de la prendre par surprise. Mais ce stratagème n'échappa pas à Seth, qui mit rapidement pied à terre et dégaina une lame. Sa captivité et son état de faiblesse ne firent pas perdre ses dons en combat au chevalier. Son ennemi ne vécut pas longtemps. Ce fut également le cas pour ceux de la princesse de Renais. Mais celle-ci se retourna brusquement. Son garde du corps venait de pousser un cri de douleur, tombant sur ses genoux.

« Seth ! »

Elle courut vers lui, se mit à sa hauteur.

« Mais que vous arrive t-il ? Parlez, manifestez-vous ! Je vous en prie ! »

Le paladin semblait paralysé par une douleur peu commune. La tête emprisonnée entre ses deux mains crispées, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il paraissait se battre contre une force qui l'empêchait d'écouter son amie d'enfance.

Le cri avait alerté Innes et Yllius, qui arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient Seth et Eirika. Cette dernière commençait à paniquer. En effet, il lui semblait apercevoir à travers les mains du général, qui ne laissaient voir qu'une petite partie du visage, une sorte de tatouage se former sur tout un côté…Inexorablement, l'image qu'elle avait vu du chef des armées la nuit dernière, pendant ses délires, lui revint en mémoire.

« Que se passe t-il ? demanda Innes en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas ! »

Yllius poussa légèrement Eirika sur le côté et agrippa fortement les poignets de Seth.

« Battez-vous ! N'abandonnez pas ! Vous ne devez pas perdre contre ce genre d'ennemi ! Ne le laissez pas prendre le contrôle ou nous sommes tous perdus. Vous devez résister ! »

Le souffrant montra une réaction aux paroles du garçon aux yeux bicolores. Son souffle haletant reprit un semblant de régularité. Eirika décida de suivre l'exemple de l'ancien fidèle de Ga'arath.

« Seth, calmez-vous, je vous en supplie…Vous êtes entourés de gens qui ne veulent que votre bien…Vous pouvez le faire… »

Le militaire décontracta alors petit à petit son corps, enlevant ses mains de sa tête. Un air hagard demeura sur le visage qui portait encore des marques de la tourmente. Yllius ne lui avait pas lâché les poignets. Il finit par reporter sa prise sur une des épaules pour aider son compagnon à se relever. Innes lui vint en renforts.

« Aidons-le à remonter, dit-il, il nous faut vite reprendre la route avant que son état ne devienne encore plus sérieux… »

L'ancien membre de la secte s'exécuta. Une fois le blessé remis en selle, il s'apprêta à lui-même repartir vers sa propre monture. Et c'est alors qu'il vit Célia et Neimi. A en croire l'air stupéfait qui ornait leurs deux visages, elles avaient assisté à la scène. Mais si le regard de la jeune archère était dirigé sur Seth, celui de l'adolescente était pointé sur lui…Ses yeux flamboyants daignaient enfin à nouveau croiser les siens…

* * *

« Ephraïm ! »

Le souverain de Renais se retourna.

« Ah, Tana…Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'Innes est parti d'ici. La route n'est pourtant pas si longue pour aller à Grado…  
- Ecoute, répondit son interlocuteur, tu sais bien que les campagnes sont rarement aussi courtes…Ton frère est entouré de très bons soldats. De plus, Neimi est avec lui. Tout va bien se passer, il va revenir très bientôt, tu vas voir. »

Mais la princesse de Frelia ne paraissait pas convaincue. Le jeune homme prit les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

« Avec deux si jolies femmes qui l'attendent à son retour, ajouta t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, sois sûre qu'il tâchera de ne pas mourir. »

Mais cette remarque n'eut pas sur la cavalière pégase l'effet escompté par Ephraïm. Du rouge monta progressivement aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle se défit de la prise du frère de sa meilleure amie et prit la direction des escaliers qui menaient aux remparts. Le prince la laissa faire, immobile. Son regard, désormais inaccessible à la vue de sa compagne, refléta l'inquiétude.

« Eirika…Etais-tu la personne en danger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller te mettre dans la gueule du loup ?  
- Ephraïm, viens vite ! »

La voix de Tana avait retenti du haut. Le concerné emprunta à toute allure les escaliers des fortifications et rejoint celle qui l'avait appelé.

« Regarde là-bas ! »

Au loin, une masse noire se rapprochait assez lentement du château.

« Soldats ! interpella le roi de Renais, connaissez-vous les intentions de cette troupe ?  
- Non, majesté ! Mais elle nous semble armée. Il faut rester sur nos gardes ! répondit l'une des sentinelles chargées de la surveillance.  
- Fort bien. Si aucun visage ne vous semble familier, demandez-les de s'identifier. Si le moindre doute subsiste quand à leurs raisons de visite, ne leur ouvrez pas et venez me rendre un rapport ! » ordonna alors le souverain.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter les murailles en compagnie de Tana lorsque des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ephraïm se retrouva face-à-face avec L'Arachel.

« Ah tu es là ? Une armée approche d'ici à ce que j'ai pu entendre ? le questionna la princesse de Rausten.  
- On ne peut pas parler d'une armée, répondit-il à son amie, je dirais plutôt une petite compagnie… »

La magicienne s'approcha des créneaux et regarda au loin.

« Mais…Mais regarde mieux ! Là ! A la tête de cette armée…enfin de cette compagnie…c'est Innes ! Et il y a aussi Neimi, la jeune fille à ses côtés ! Est-ce bien elle ? »

Tana la rejoignit et plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux distinguer l'horizon.

« Ephraïm…Elle a raison ! Et Eirika est avec eux ! Ils ont réussi ! »

Le cœur du jeune roi bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita vers l'escalier et laissa là ses deux compagnes, qui ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre.

* * *

« Est-ce le château de Renais ? demanda Célia à Eirika.  
- Oui… répondit celle-ci dans un souffle qu'il était impossible de vraiment cerner comme tenant du soulagement, de l'émotion, ou des deux à la fois.  
- Il était temps que nous arrivions, enchaîna Innes, nous devons signaler l'importance de la menace à ton frère. Neimi, partez en avant annoncer notre approche. »

L'archère lança sa monture au galop. La troupe eut un soupir général de satisfaction lorsque les lourdes grilles du château de leur pays natal s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer la messagère et attendant ses citoyens.

« Seth…murmura Eirika, nous sommes de retour chez nous… »

Le paladin sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il était plongé et son visage sombre s'éclaira brièvement à la vue de la résidence royale dont il était parti il y a un peu plus d'une semaine…Temps qui lui avait paru une éternité. Il se força à paraître plus réactif pour rassurer la princesse, qui chevauchait toujours derrière lui.

Sans doute la majorité des soldats prirent-ils grand plaisir à comparer l'immense porte comme l'entrée du paradis ou de quelque monde utopique, car les traits des visages se décrispèrent comme par magie et les conversations allèrent bon train.

Ephraïm allait et venait dans la grande salle du trône, le front soucieux. Innes le suivait du regard tandis qu'Eirika restait assise sur un banc et observait les deux anciens rivaux.

« Tu sais tout, désormais…Grado est redevenue une nation dangereuse pour la sécurité de ton pays… conclut le prince héritier  
- Merci, répondit le fils de Fado, en effet je pense que les temps à venir ne vont pas être de tout repos…Je pense que j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible…  
- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur l'aide de Frelia…Sur ce, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je te laisse à tes retrouvailles… »

Le frère de Tana se retira, une fois ces paroles dites et le silence s'installa

« Eirika… »

La princesse tourna le regard vers son frère, qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Seth ? demanda t-il à sa jumelle.  
- L'Arachel voulait l'examiner, mais à ce qu'il parait, son état vient de se détériorer de nouveau. »

Elle porta la main à ses yeux, visiblement excédée et fatiguée par tous ces évènements. Ephraïm passa un bras autour de sa taille et serra contre lui ce corps fragile qui commençait à trembler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? ressassa la jeune femme d'une voix sanglotante. Je croyais pouvoir bien faire en allant négocier…Pourtant, tu avais tenté de m'en empêcher…Comme je peux être bête parfois ! Sans ma décision insensée, Seth ne serait pas dans cet état, Knoll ne serait pas mort et Célia…ne serait pas aussi seule…  
- Personne ne pouvait savoir…Si j'avais eu une idée réelle du danger qui vous attendait, j'aurais insisté pour que tu ne partes pas…Ne t'accuses pas de tout, j'ai également ma part de responsabilité. »

Eirika se calma peu à peu, rassurée par ce contact fraternel. Les jumeaux restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. La peur qu'avaient éprouvés les deux à l'idée d'être séparés pour toujours se manifestaient par ce simple geste de tendresse.

Avant le chaos…


	13. La haine enserre les coeurs

**Chapitre 13 : « La haine enserre nos cœurs… »**

Sara se promenait dans le jardin, insouciante au gré des bosquets. Parfois, lorsque les roses prenaient de leur beauté, elle sortait un petit couteau de la poche de sa robe marron glacé, salie par les travaux de la terre auxquels elle participait, et coupait quelques-unes de ses ravissantes fleurs qu'elle rangeait soigneusement dans son tablier blanc, dont l'une des extrémités était coincé dans sa ceinture.

Mais la jeune fille dut interrompre rapidement sa marche et revenir vers sa demeure, apercevant les nuages gris qui teintaient soudainement le bleu profond du ciel.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle alla aussitôt voir quelques domestiques qui avaient croisé son chemin pour leur confier ses fleurs et son couteau et monta dans sa chambre, afin de troquer son vieil habit de travail contre une robe bleu nuit et argent, qui donnait dans sa teinte l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé et faisait en même temps ressortir le rouge de sa chevelure.

Du bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, aussitôt suivi de la voix d'Orasia :

« Sara ? Sara, où es-tu ?  
- Dans ma chambre, maman ! répondit celle-ci.  
- Descends ma chérie, nous avons des visiteurs ! »

L'adolescente s'étonna. Des visiteurs ? Pourtant, à l'époque de la moisson, elles n'en recevaient que très rarement, à cause notamment de la fatigue accumulée par ce travail éreintant, qui ne leur permettait pas de s'adonner aux mondanités.  
Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et arriva d'un pas toujours aussi traînant dans la belle salle communale.

C'est alors que son cœur fit un bond… L'un des visiteurs…

« Mon Dieu, murmura t-elle dans un sourire étincelant, je suis en train de rêver… »

La fille eut la certitude que non quand l'homme lui fit face.

« Sara…Quelle joie de te revoir en si bonne forme !  
- Grand frère ! »

La cadette de la famille se précipita vers Seth, le visage illuminé, mais sa course se freina aussitôt lorsque le paladin marqua un mouvement de recul. L'air dépité, elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui, laissant son aîné bredouiller.

« Je…Je crois que…Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, je suis désolé. »

Sans fournir plus d'explications, il se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait.

« Sara, je te présente la princesse Eirika. Madame, voici ma petite sœur. »

La jeune fille détailla alors la fille de Fado, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois d'aussi près. Eirika n'était pas, à son goût, d'une beauté fulgurante, mais il fallait admettre qu'un certain charme se dégageait de sa personne. La nouvelle venue sourit à son interlocutrice, et celle-ci fut frappée par cette souffrance qui semblait l'envahir à la moindre de ses expressions.

« Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Sara. »

La sœur du général ne répondit pas, continuant de dévisager la jeune femme d'un air insensible. Orasia s'en excusa par un regard peiné.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces lieux ? tenta t-elle pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Seth ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre à sa mère. Mais sa cadette l'interrompit.

« Je vous déteste…Au fond de moi, je vous ai toujours porté une haine sans pareille… »

Cette remarque venimeuse s'adressait à la princesse, qui sursauta de surprise à l'agressivité de ces paroles.

« Sara, excuse-toi tout de suite. » ordonna son frère, autoritaire.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

« Pendant que vous prélassez dans votre magnifique château, des armées risquent leur vie pour vos bonnes grâces, et le jour où vous avez décidé de tenter l'impossible, vous emmenez Seth et le lâchez au milieu d'une bande de malades mentaux qui lui font subir les pires tortures…Vous êtes horrible… »

Eirika tenta de se défendre de ces accusations

« Cela est totalement faux, jamais je…  
- Comment osez-vous nier ? la coupa Sara, bouillonnante de colère, vous ne valez pas plus que ces fous de Grado ! Vous… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Orasia, trouvant que la coupe était pleine, s'était dirigé vers sa fille et lui avait administré une gifle assez violente. L'adolescente en tomba à terre. Eirika était au bord des larmes.

« Je…Je suis désolée, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais venir…Je vais m'en aller. »

La main de la mère du général la retint.

« Madame, votre présence ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire. Je suis la maîtresse de ce domaine et c'est à moi de décider qui peut y entrer ou non. Vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette maison.  
- Ma sœur n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe en dehors d'ici, enchaîna le paladin en fusillant la dénommée du regard, veuillez l'excuser de son comportement insolent. »

Sara se releva. La rougeur causée par la gifle fut dissimulée sous ses joues brûlantes de rage.

« Et toi alors ? Depuis le temps où tu n'es pas revenu ici, tu ne t'en es pas non plus rendu compte ! Tu ne sais donc pas qu'ici, tout se dit et se sait ! Tout le monde est au courant des fabuleux exploits de la chevalerie de Renais, et de son général Seth ! Maman et moi savons tout te concernant !  
- Que, bégaya le jeune homme, blême, que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je… »

Orasia coupa la parole à sa fille d'un geste autoritaire. Celle-ci s'exécuta. C'est alors que la figure maternelle s'attrista. Elle prit la parole et, sans hésiter plus longtemps, avoua :

« Nous sommes au courant au sujet de…ta capture et le rituel… »

Eirika soupira de désolation. Son garde du corps resta interdit :

« Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, souffla t-il.  
- Merci pour la confiance, ironisa Sara de manière lugubre, et merci de nous permettre de nous inquiéter pour toi.  
- Petite sœur, je… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Son corps fut soudain pris de convulsions. Il tomba sous les genoux, crispé sous l'effet de la douleur qui le traversait.

Orasia et Sara se précipitèrent sur le chevalier tandis qu'Eirika observait la scène, effrayée. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle sentait que cette fois-ci, le phénomène irait plus loin, peut-être même à son paroxysme.

Quand elle entendit le souffle du général se calmer de manière totalement inhabituelle, elle prit peur :

« Dame Orasia ! Sara ! Ecartez-vous immédiatement de lui ! »

Seth sentait la douleur à son crescendo. Incapable de bouger, ne sentant plus aucun de ses muscles, il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Tentant de distinguer de ses yeux fatigués sa mère et sa sœur dont il percevait l'inquiétude, il vit que son regard se troublait. L'image de l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant se forma dans son esprit. Il voulut l'en chasser, mais le noir cacha sa vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans une demi inconscience.

Les trois femmes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ce n'était plus Seth qui se tenait devant elles. C'était…un autre homme.

Ce dernier ressemblait en tous points physiquement au chef des armées, hormis ses cheveux, d'un rouge plus foncé, et le tatouage qui ornait toute une moitié de son visage. Ses yeux, loin du doux regard du paladin, exprimaient une malice dangereuse tandis qu'un sourire mesquin ornait ce visage.

« Enfin ! Je peux contrôler mes mouvements…J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais, avec cet imbécile qui résistait à la moindre tentative innocente.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eirika, sur ses gardes, et où est Seth ?  
- Seth ? répliqua l'inconnu, c'est donc son nom ? Il m'est étrangement familier… »

Sara se posta en face de l'homme.

« Rendez-moi mon frère ! »

Ni sa mère ni la princesse ne purent agir à temps. Le double agrippa la jeune fille à la gorge. Celle-ci mit ses mains sur celles de son agresseur, espérant s'en défaire.

« Crois-tu, lui dit son interlocuteur, que je vais renoncer à ma liberté pour tes beaux yeux, ma petite ?  
- Disparaissez… »

Le ton d'Orasia ne souffrait aucune réplique. L'homme mauvais en parut presque consterné, à en juger par le regard interrogateur qu'il posa sur cette femme à l'allure royale.

« Lâchez ma fille et laissez mon fils en paix…Des gens comme vous sont faits pour semer le malheur autour d'eux. Je ne l'accepterai pas plus longtemps…  
- Vous êtes impressionnante de vous opposer à moi comme cela. Vous méritez mon respect…Tenez, pour vous le prouver, je vais même vous redonner votre enfant chéri… »

Sans lâcher la prise autour de sa proie qui commençait à suffoquer, il se tourna vers Eirika.

« Vous êtes la princesse de Renais, c'est cela ? Ce n'est qu'un au revoir puisque je demeure à l'intérieur de votre cher garde…Nous nous reverrons… »

Les cheveux s'éclaircirent, le tatouage disparut, les yeux perdirent leur mauvaise expression.

Quand Seth revint à la conscience, la première vision qu'il eût fut celle de Sara étouffant, son cou frêle coincé sous ses puissants doigts. Il relâcha aussitôt sa prise et recula, comme effrayé. Alors que la jeune fille haletante tentait de reprendre son souffle, Orasia se précipita vers son fils tétanisé et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer avec des paroles douces et aimantes.

Eirika alla vers Sara.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.  
- Pour ma mère et mon frère, je vous montrerai le respect qui vous est dû, mais soyez sûre que je ne vous pardonnerai pas avant longtemps…répondit son interlocutrice d'une voix rauque.  
- Je comprends… » répondit la princesse tristement.

* * *

Innes parcourait silencieusement les allées du château de Renais, Tana à ses côtés. La princesse de Frelia ne cachait pas son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son frère. Depuis son retour de Grado, l'héritier était étrangement discret sur tout son voyage, n'ayant émis un rapport précis qu'à Ephraïm.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? demanda t-elle.  
- Te parler ? Je ne suis pas devenu muet pourtant…répondit le fils d'Hayden, surpris.  
- Non…Mais tu es tellement étrange…Toi qui aimes tellement raconter tes exploits guerriers en temps normal, tu reviens avec succès d'une mission et tu ne sembles pas t'en vanter… »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire à la remarque de sa sœur. Mais il dut admettre au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Ils marchèrent encore quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Innes se décida alors à prendre la parole.

« Tana…Je voudrais que tu retournes à Frelia…  
- Mais…pourquoi ? Que t'arrive t-il tout d'un coup ?  
- Grado est beaucoup trop près d'ici. J'ai vu de quoi étaient capables ces fous et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le pays envahisse de nouveau Renais. Si Ephraïm doit essuyer une attaque, je préfèrerais que tu repartes chez nous pour assurer la défense.  
- Mais, s'étonna la princesse, et toi ?  
- En tant qu'héritier de Frelia, je me dois de rester défendre Renais. Il est mieux que notre père ne soit pas inclus dans ce conflit dans la limite du possible. Je le représenterai si nécessaire. Mais tu dois rester en sécurité, car, s'il devait m'arriver malheur, tu serais le dernier espoir de notre royaume. »

Tana esquissa une grimace.

« Je voudrais bien ne pas y penser. Nous avons tous deux survécu à la guerre des Pierres. Nous réussirons à nous débrouiller…  
- Cette guerre, si elle a lieu, ne sera pas la même… »

Ceci dit, le prince de Frelia se releva et reprit sa marche, sa sœur toujours sur ses talons. Celle-ci arborait un air assez inquiet. Elle avait tant prié pour que ces temps de trouble ne reprennent pas et à présent, Grado était de nouveau victime de sa faiblesse et endossait une responsabilité qu'elle ne pouvait contourner.

Il était surtout insupportable pour elle, entre autres, de penser que le caractère si doux de Lyon était à l'origine de tout cela…La volonté du défunt prince d'aider son pays était devenu le germe d'une période obscure. Cette situation était si contradictoire.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, à l'un de ses anniversaires, son père avait jugé bon, en plus d'inviter les amis de sa fille, de convier également les enfants des familles royales voisines. Le roi Fado et le roi Hayden s'étaient déjà rencontrés et leur entente avait été immédiate. Ainsi, Ephraïm et Eirika avaient été nommés les premiers parmi ces invités, pour le plus grand bonheur de la princesse de Frelia. Lyon aussi avait fait partie des convives. Tana se souvint avoir longuement discuté avec lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait aussitôt éprouvé une immense amitié pour le petit prince, à la différence des jumeaux de Renais, mais malgré tout, elle avait été surprise par son attitude déjà si mature qui forçait le respect.

Lui, l'héritier d'un empire…

Elle, la jeune princesse insouciante écrasée par la personnalité de son frère aîné, futur roi d'un royaume d'importance moyenne…

Elle avait fortement apprécié Lyon, toutes ces discussions qu'elle avait avec lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants…Leur goût pour la paix qu'ils partageaient avec Eirika et son frère…

Et sa pauvre amie avait été réduite à tuer ce compagnon d'enfance, qui éprouvait pour elle plus qu'un simple attachement. Ces larmes qu'avait versé la fille de Fado à la mort du prince de Grado avait transpercé le cœur de la cavalière pégase, réalisant alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus, à chacun de ses anniversaires, se sentir importante, pouvoir parler comme les grands politiciens…Ne plus être une simple remplaçante potentielle au trône de Frelia…

Tana ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue si Innes n'avait pas revu son attitude. Il aimait sa petite sœur, et la jeune fille le savait pertinemment, mais depuis la Guerre des Pierres, il avait changé…Il marquait l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle par un sentiment de confiance. Les deux enfants d'Hayden se révélaient beaucoup plus l'un à l'autre et les moments passés ensemble n'avaient parfois plus rien de solennel…

Le conflit qui s'annonçait marquait-il la fin de ce temps heureux ?

« Pour la paix de Magvel, je me battrais jusqu'au bout, se dit-elle, je ne serais pas mise à l'écart de ce combat… »

Si elle le pensait très fort, elle se garda bien de dévoiler ses convictions à son frère, prévoyant d'avance sa réaction.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture de ces chapitres vous auront plu. J'essaierai de très vite poster les suivants même si le temps me manque en ce moment, avec l'approche des examens (si examens j'ai...)

Petit aperçu du chapitre 14 :

_L'Arachel se manifesta alors._

_« J'ai moi-même soigné le général Seth et j'ai constaté qu'il émane de lui une énergie semblable à celle du Roi-Démon…La pierre de Rausten…Peut-être que ce pourrait être une solution, vu l'effet qu'elle a causé la dernière fois…_

_- De tout de manière, enchaîna Seth, vu mon état, je préfère tout tenter, quitte à en mourir. »_


	14. Tu n'es pas seul

**Chapitre 14 : « Tu n'es pas seul… »**

Les ombres avançaient doucement dans la ville, se faufilant dans la foule dense qui s'accumulait sur la grand'place de la capitale.

C'était aujourd'hui jour de marché. Installés en épis, en bataille ou dans des endroits parfois insolites, les étals mis le mieux possible en valeur par les marchands et artisans offraient de nombreuses possibilités d'achats.  
La jeune femme enveloppée d'une cape noire tourna la tête autour d'elle et fit signe à ses compagnons de hâter le pas. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et ils quittèrent rapidement le quartier encombré. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'inconnue lorsqu'elle vit les hautes tours du château de Renais se profiler sous ses yeux envieux.

Le petit groupe de silhouettes atteignit rapidement l'entrée et fut confronté aux gardes.

« Halte ! Qui va là ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas…, répondit l'un des membres.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer tant que vous ne nous avez pas donné une justification…  
- Oh ! » s'exclama celle qui menait les hommes en noir.

Elle s'approcha d'une sentinelle qui se méfia en brandissant sa lance devant lui.

« Dans ce cas, reprit-elle, je vais tout vous avouer…J'ai été envoyé par le grand Ga'arath en personne, qui m'a ordonné d'infiltrer ce palais afin de capturer l'homme qui contient l'âme de notre futur dieu et de le ramener dans notre QG le plus vite possible, en prenant soin avant de tuer le traître Yllius et le roi Ephraïm…Cela vous convient-il ? »

Ces paroles dites, elle dévoila ses mains, jusqu'à présent cachées sous sa cape, et, à l'aide des longues griffes de métal fixés à chaque extrémité de ses doigts, elle trancha le torse de sa victime avant de s'occuper du deuxième garde.

Le groupe d'espions traversa en courant le pont-levis, laissant là les deux soldats assommés. Une fois dans la cour du château, ils se détendirent.

« Très bien, à présent, il faut trouver celui que notre maître nous a chargé d'aller chercher, dit la jeune femme. Vous l'avez tous vu. Maintenant allez-y ! Notre présence ne va pas tarder à être remarqué ! »

Les ombres se dispersèrent, en accord avec les ordres de leur chef.

* * *

La jeune recrue postée près des créneaux regardait le paysage au loin. La présence de ces silhouettes encapuchonnées ne l'avait guère rassuré.

« Après tout, se dit-il, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de l'entrée. »

Il n'entendit rien, ne vit rien de ce qu'il se tramait en dessous. Il se contenta juste de les regarder passer de l'autre côté de l'enceinte et traverser la cour du château.  
Mais leur comportement devenait de plus en plus louche à leurs yeux.

« Que font-ils ? Pourquoi se dispersent-ils si secrètement ? »

Il revint vers les créneaux qui donnait sur la ville et se pencha, avec l'intention de questionner les soldats en poste au pont-levis.

Ce qu'il vit le terrifia…  
Les deux gardes étaient assommés.

Sans expliquer la situation à ses compagnons autrement qu'avec un regard affolé, le jeune homme descendit précipitamment des remparts et courut en direction de la salle du trône où, fort heureusement, Ephraïm se trouvait en compagnie de Franz.

« Majesté, un cas d'urgence ! Je crois que des ennemis ont infiltré le château !  
- Comment ? hurla de surprise le souverain. Mais…Que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-vous !  
- Les gardes à l'entrée ont été neutralisés et j'ai moi-même aperçu des silhouettes louches encapuchonnées se diriger dans la cour puis s'éparpiller un peu partout. »

Ephraïm sursauta :

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas…Franz !  
- Oui, monsieur ? répondit le concerné.  
- Dispersez les soldats dans le château ! Mobilisez-en autant que vous pourrez ! Ne laissez aucune personne suspecte entrer ou sortir d'ici !  
- A vos ordres ! »

Le jeune cavalier sortit aussitôt exécuter les ordres. Le fils de Fado se tourna alors vers la sentinelle.

« Soldat, je vous remercie de votre intervention. Retournez à votre poste et informez vos compagnons de la situation ! Ouvrez l'œil et soyez extrêmement vigilant. »

La recrue s'inclina devant son roi et retourna en courant à ses murailles, fier de pouvoir rendre service à son royaume.

Ephraïm le regarda partir et se dirigea vers le trône. Il plongea la main derrière le siège royal et en retira une magnifique lance incrustée d'argent et de pierres précieuses : sa fidèle Siegmund.  
Une expression déterminée passa aussitôt sur son visage et il sortit en accélérant fortement la marche.

« Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, ces ennemis vont…Je dois arriver avant eux ! »

* * *

Seth ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre dont on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était luxueuse, mais tout de même d'apparence très confortable.

« Mais…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvint avoir fait un malaise peu après son retour de chez lui et avait senti qu'on le portait. Il lui avait même paru reconnaître la voix légèrement enfantine de L'Arachel lui parler. Mais qu'avait-elle dit ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Il se leva du lit sur lequel il avait été couché et attrapa sa veste afin de la mettre par-dessus sa chemise, qu'il portait toujours, ainsi que son pantalon.

Du bruit l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il entendait des pas précipités, des portes qui s'ouvraient avec brutalité…  
Il se plaqua contre le mur. Sans savoir pourquoi, une bouffée d'angoisse le parcourut, accentuant son malaise. Il retint son souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et vit en face de lui une ombre couverte par une cape noire.

Il la reconnut entre mille lorsqu'elle sortit ses mains de sous sa cape, laissant apparaître de longues griffes de métal.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé ma proie…dit-elle, mesquine.  
-Tu es… »

Mais, avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, la silhouette se lança sur sa victime. Seth évita le coup de justesse et fuit par le côté. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de son adversaire, il lui fit face.

La silhouette laissa tomber la cape, révélant une femme aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un haut sans manches beige, d'une minijupe marron et portant un long bracelet de tissu sur son bras gauche, tandis que sa jambe droite était enserrée à la cuisse par une gaine, dans laquelle était rangé un poignard.

« Vas-tu venir ou dois-je aller te chercher ? " demanda t-elle en papillonnant avec ses yeux jaunes à la pupille ovale, telles ceux d'un félin.

Le paladin recula autant qu'il était possible mais rien n'y faisait : il ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin. La pensée de retourner à Grado le terrifiait, mais cette femme était venue dans cet objectif…

Une ombre fendit l'air brusquement et se plaça entre le chevalier et son agresseur.

« On ne touche pas à mon chef des armées impunément… »

Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Majesté ! Mais… »

Ephraïm le stoppa d'un geste de la main et lui sourit. Mais la plus réjouie semblait être la femme aux yeux de chat.

« Formidable ! J'ai non seulement devant moi la réincarnation du Roi-Démon, mais aussi le roi de Renais en personne…Quelle veine, cela m'évite de vous courir après !  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Les deux combattants se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, avides chacun d'en finir. Mais, avant même que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de porter un coup, une autre ombre entra dans la pièce.

« Chef ! Les soldats du château nous poursuivent et deux de nos hommes sont morts ! La mission est un échec ! »

L'espionne eut un moment de réaction si rapide que même le jeune roi ne parvint pas à réagir à temps.

« Si près du but… grommela t-elle. On file d'ici ! »

Son semblable et elle sortirent de la chambre en courant. Ephraïm les laissa dans leur retraite et marcha vers Seth, qui était étrangement essoufflée.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le général ne répondit pas, mais, d'un geste de la main, sembla signifier que oui. Son sauveur n'en crut pas un mot. Pour lui, il ne faisait qu'essayer de maîtriser une douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il avait malheureusement raison.

Seth porta soudainement une main à son visage, cherchant désespérément de l'autre à garder contact contre le mur.  
Ephraïm distingua une marque noire qui apparaissait et disparaissait sur une partie du visage. Il resta devant le soldat, incapable de réfléchir à comment réagir, tant cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Seth ! »

Eirika venait d'entrer dans la chambre et se précipitait vers son garde du corps. Elle saisit fermement une de ses épaules.

« Seth ! Accrochez-vous ! Ne le laissez pas vous dominer comme la dernière fois ! Vous pouvez y arriver, je le sais. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme parurent faire effet. La marque disparut progressivement et le paladin sembla comme sortir d'un long sommeil, regardant autour de lui d'un œil égaré.  
Le jeune roi avait observé la scène d'un air stupéfait.

« Est-ce la conséquence de ce rituel ? demanda t-il à sa sœur.  
- Tu n'en as vu qu'une partie… » répondit celle-ci d'un ton ténébreux.

* * *

Célia entra dans la grande salle du conseil, un peu surprise de cette convocation si soudaine. Les visages se tournèrent vers elle, la faisant rougir.

« Je…Pa…Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard… » balbutia t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Ephraïm se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Ah Célia ! Merci d'être venue. Prenez donc place. »

L'adolescente se dirigea vers le seul siège qui était libre et constata en grimaçant qu'elle était à côté d'Yllius. Elle regarda alors qui d'autre était présent.

Il y avait naturellement Eirika qui lui souriait, mais dont les beaux yeux azur étaient assombris par un voile de tristesse, Seth, le prince Innes et deux autres jeunes filles dont la magicienne avait entendu dire qu'elles étaient les princesses de Frelia et Rausten.  
Mais ce fut le roi de Renais qui débuta le conseil.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici. L'heure est grave et j'ai besoin de vos avis sur la situation… »

Seth baissa la tête, visiblement honteux d'aggraver la conjoncture actuelle déjà assez cruelle. Tana sembla le remarquer. Elle se leva de son siège et prit la parole :

« Il faut que Magvel tout entier se mobilise et s'unisse contre ce fou. Ga'arath ne doit pas menacer plus longtemps la sécurité de nos terres !  
- Oublies-tu qu'il a sous son contrôle la majeure partie de la population de Grado ? intervint alors Eirika.  
- Tu me surprends à dire cela, rétorqua sa meilleure amie, nous avons triomphé du Roi-Démon, alors ne le laissons pas réitérer ses actes ! Si nous avons gagné la Guerre des Pierres, nous gagnerons également cette bataille !  
- Sauf que vos ennemis sont d'un tout autre type cette fois-ci…répliqua Yllius, toujours aussi inexpressif dans ses propos.  
- De plus, dit alors Innes, vous oubliez que nous avons une taupe dans notre camp. »

Ces paroles laissèrent l'assemblée perplexe, surtout que le prince de Frelia fixait obstinément Seth d'un œil intransigeant.

« Moi ? s'inquiéta le paladin, mais je…  
- Je ne parle pas de vous, le coupa son interlocuteur. J'ai bien l'impression que votre loyauté a été suffisamment mise à l'épreuve pour qu'on n'en doute pas. Je parle de…ce mauvais esprit qui se trouve en vous… »

L'Arachel se manifesta alors.

« J'ai moi-même soigné le général Seth et j'ai constaté qu'il émane de lui une énergie semblable à celle du Roi-Démon…La pierre de Rausten…Peut-être que ce pourrait être une solution, vu l'effet qu'elle a causé la dernière fois…  
- De tout de manière, enchaîna Seth, vu mon état, je préfère tout tenter, quitte à en mourir. »

Il se tourna vers Ephraïm et s'inclina profondément.

« Votre majesté, je souhaiterais de tout cœur que vous me donniez la permission de partir pour Rausten.  
- Mais…accompagné…bien entendu…osa le jeune souvrain.  
- Sauf votre respect, je préfèrerais y aller seul pour ne pas risquer de porter préjudice à quelqu'un… »

Le mouvement dont fut saisi Eirika à ces paroles fut tant rempli de vigueur que tous les yeux se portèrent sur elle.

« Il n'en est pas question ! C'est à cause de moi que nous sommes plongés dans ce pétrin ! Je pars avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non ! »

Le silence tomba pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le frère de la jeune femme reprenne la parole.

« C'est d'accord, j'accède à vos demandes à tous deux. »

Si le visage de Seth marquait la résignation, celui de la princesse exprimait plutôt l'étonnement.  
Yllius réclama de parler :

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre…J'ai eu, ce que dois malheureusement en ces circonstances appeler l'avantage de faire partie de la secte de Ga'arath. Je connais tout d'eux, je sais réfléchir à leur manière, je connais la plupart de leurs techniques de combat…Et je voudrais vraiment me racheter de la conduite de mes anciens compagnons…je désirerais accompagner la princesse et le général à Rausten. »

Sa proposition les laissa tous béats.

« Ephraïm ! protesta Eirika devant le silence lourd de sous-entendus de son frère, Yllius a combattu contre les fanatiques. Il a joué double jeu pour la réussite des rebelles de Knoll et, jusqu'au dernier moment, il a cherché à les protéger ! Il est à présent considéré comme un traître parmi les siens ! Laisse le nous accompagner ! J'ai confiance en lui… »

La jeune femme ne vit pas le sursaut qui saisit l'homme aux yeux bicolores à ces paroles…

Et c'est ainsi qu'Yllius le rebelle rejoignit l'aventure. A son tour, la candidature que posa Célia avec insistance finit par aboutir, tant le désir pour l'adolescente de faire honneur à la mémoire de son frère était touchant. Mais l'autre motif invoqué fut la maîtrise, bien qu'encore hésitante, de sorts de soins et d'attaque.

Une fois la salle vide, Ephraïm resta seul en compagnie d'Innes.

« Dis-moi, demanda t-il à son ancien rival, que penses-tu de tout ceci ?  
- Je pense, répondit l'héritier, que tu dois me laisser partir avec eux. »

Le roi de Renais eut une expression contrariée.

« Toi aussi…  
- Regardes quel groupe tu envoies à l'aventure ! Un général possédé, un homme dont on ne connaît pas les intentions, une apprentie magicienne et une princesse qui traverse un moment de faiblesse ! Tu penses la même chose que moi, je l'ai lu dans ton regard !  
- Innes…  
- Tu ne peux agir puisque notre ennemi semble avoir plus de vues sur Renais que Frelia. Tu dois défendre ton royaume. Alors laisse-moi dans ce cas protéger ta sœur pour toi ! »

Ephraïm franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du prince.

« Je vais t'avouer que cela me soulage de la savoir avec toi. Encore une fois, merci infiniment…  
- Ephraïm, cesses de me remercier ou tu vas presque réussir à me gêner… » répliqua son rival d'un ton moqueur, lui faisant bien signifier qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop espérer de sa part.

Rien en changerait… Pour le moment…


	15. Et c'est ici que tout commence

**Chapitre 15 : Et c'est ici que tout commence…**

« Alors, tu pars avec Eirika ? »

Innes sourit intérieurement à la vue du visage enragé de L'Arachel qui était brusquement entré dans sa chambre.

« Tes sources ont vu juste, dit-il joyeusement.  
- Comment peux-tu réagir de la sorte ? » fulmina la magicienne.

Elle tenta de se dérober au jeune homme qui lui prenait la main.

« Tu es fâchée ? lui demanda t-il, un brin moqueur.  
- Hmpf…Crois-tu que cela me rende folle de joie que tu partes ? D'accord, tu y vas pour une bonne cause et pour que la justice règne sur le monde, mais que vais-je devenir sans toi si tu viens à mourir ?  
- Pourtant, je croyais que purifier le monde du mal était la seule chose qui passait avant toi…  
- Quoi ? protesta la princesse de Rausten. Tu es terrible de dire cela ! Je commence vraiment à me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'un fanatique effectue un de ces rituels sur toi ! Peut-être que cela redresserait ton cerveau totalement embrouillé par l'estime que tu te portes ! »

Pour toute réponse, le fils d'Hayden attira la jeune femme contre lui et l'enlaça.

« Toi et moi sommes égocentriques…Ne faisons-nous pas un beau couple ?  
- Innes ! Ca suffit ! »

Elle fut coupée dans ses récriminations par le baiser que l'archer lui donna et qui faisait sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle tenta de lui résister. Mais comment laisser son esprit agir quand son cœur exprime la volonté opposée ? Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues roses.

« L'Arachel…Que t'arrive t-il ? la questionna l'héritier de Frelia.  
- Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit peut-être de la dernière soirée que nous passons ensemble…S'il est vrai que vous partez demain, évidemment…  
- Non, je ne mourrais pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Si tu m'attends, je reviendrai.  
- Mais…, sanglota t-elle.  
- Si tu crois réellement que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, alors profitons-en… »

Sans donner le temps à la prêtresse de répliquer, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec beaucoup plus de passion. La nièce de Mansel se sentait fondre entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, désireuse de profiter de chacun de ses moments passés avec lui. Alors que les baisers brûlants d'Innes se perdaient peu à peu dans le cou et la nuque de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne pouvait empêcher sa volonté de doucement l'abandonner et son amour pour l'archer lui faire oublier toute tenue ou règles... Ils étaient seuls...

Il poursuivit ses baisers en l'emmenant vers le lit, et l'y déposa aussi précieusement que le plus pur cristal. La magicienne se laissa faire, tant ses gestes tendres la transportaient vers un bonheur sans pareil et lui faisait goûter à la joie d'être aimé. Mais alors qu'ils se murmuraient des mots tendres, ils se sentirent pousser des ailes et s'envolèrent dans un monde d'amour et de passion. Il n'est aucun mot capable de définir suffisamment ce que le couple ressentit par cette belle nuit sans nuage, pareille à leur amour.

* * *

La journée du départ était ensoleillée. Pas un nuage ne troublait l'horizon, comme si le ciel désirait apporter une petite touche de consolation pour les futurs aventuriers.

Les rayons de l'astre lumineux passèrent à travers les tentures ornant les fenêtres de la chambre d'Eirika. Cette dernière fut ainsi réveillée en douceur par la chaleur agréable et le chant des oiseaux. Repoussant légèrement les voilages, elle contempla le magnifique paysage s'offrant à sa vue et soupira. Dire que dans quelques heures, elle voyagerait à nouveau dans ces étendues de verdure, de sable, de villes…L'aventure reprenait…

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la tenue rouge qu'elle avait portée pendant la Guerre des Pierres. Cette tenue était devenue pour elle comme un porte-bonheur, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle tenait absolument à la porter pour ce voyage. Elle s'empressa d'exécuter son souhait en laissant sa simple robe de nuit blanche contre ses vêtements.

Une fois cela fait, elle se rassit sur le lit, songeuse. Supporterait-elle un nouveau départ ? La décision de la veille n'avait-elle pas été prise à la légère ? Ephraïm…Pourquoi avait-il… ?  
Sa tête se remit sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux pour mieux en savourer la douceur et le confort…Trouverait-elle une telle sensation de bien-être dans son périple ?

« J'ai fait le bon choix. Je dois aider Seth… »

Mais un profond sentiment de tristesse envahit son cœur.  
On frappa à sa porte. Sans même se relever, la jeune femme regarda en direction du bruit et sourit vaguement lorsque Ephraïm entra dans la pièce.

« Alors, ma chère sœur, prête pour le grand voyage ? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait eu, en guise de réponse, un léger grommellement, il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la forme étendue de sa jumelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi ?  
- Je croyais que tu te serais opposé à ce que je parte…Les temps deviennent si dangereux…  
- Eirika… »

Le souverain eut un petit air de reproche à ces mots, comme s'il avait souhaité ne pas les entendre.

« Evidemment qu'il est inquiétant pour moi de te voir partir. J'aurais préféré que tu ne te proposes pas pour cette quête…Même si j'étais également contre l'idée de voir Seth partir seul… »

Eirika se redressa à ces paroles.

« Je…Je dois donc rester. . ?  
- J'ai donné mon accord et je ne m'en déferai pas. Tu es ma sœur et je tiens à toi plus que tout…mais je te fais confiance…Si tu penses que ta présence dans cette aventure est nécessaire, alors je te suis dans ton opinion. »

Son interlocutrice sentait ses yeux devenir humide et sa bouche trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion, touchée par la confiance que lui accordait son jumeau. Sa main trouva refuge dans celle de son frère.

« De plus, reprit celui-ci, je pense que tu seras bénéfique à Seth…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda la fille de Fado, surprise.  
- Seth ne pourra jamais te faire du mal, même possédé. »

Cette affirmation étonna quelque peu la princesse. Voyant son air perplexe, Ephraïm s'expliqua :

« Seth ne te fera rien, car un lien trop étroit vous unit tous les deux…  
- Comment ? Mais…que… ? » balbutia la jeune femme, les joues cramoisies.

Cette réaction provoqua un fou rire franc chez le roi de Renais.

« Que croyais-tu que j'insinuais ? Je parle de votre ancienne amitié qui a plus que jamais refait surface depuis la Guerre des Pierres. Même si je l'estime énormément, tu t'es toujours beaucoup mieux entendu que moi avec Seth. Ce lien apportera quelque chose de précieux pour lui dans les épreuves qu'il va traverser. »

Soulagée, Eirika soupira.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Ephraïm ! Mais j'apprécie beaucoup la confiance que tu me portes…Merci de tout cœur …Je reviendrai le plus vite possible, je te le promets…Mon frère. »

Ce dernier resserra la pression autour de la main de sa sœur, l'accueillant lorsque celle-ci vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant blottis l'un contre l'autre, lui redoutant secrètement l'issue du périple, et elle remplissant sa mémoire de souvenirs heureux qui, à eux seuls, pouvaient parfois lui donner la force de déplacer des montagnes…

* * *

Célia était perplexe.

« Alors, vous ne voulez pas parler de cette mission à votre famille ? N'est-ce pas inconscient ?  
- Je préfère cette solution, expliqua Seth, je pense que ma mère et ma soeur souffrent déjà assez à cause de moi…  
- Ne vont-elles pas encore plus souffrir de votre départ impromptu ? »

La question de l'adolescente fit taire le paladin. Un instant, le visage d'Orasia et Sara peinées apparut dans sa mémoire. Il reprit peu après :

« Espérons qu'elles l'apprennent le plus tard possible. »

Les deux jeune gens descendirent lentement les marches du grand escalier de pierre qui les menait du premier étage, où ils se trouvaient, au rez-de-chaussée. Là, la magicienne reprit :

« Si Arden était parti sans me le dire, je sais que j'en aurais souffert…Mais la question ne se pose plus à présent. »

Elle avait un peu tremblé dans son ton de voix lorsqu'elle dit ces derniers mots. Le général s'en inquiéta, mais se garda de toute question, ne voulant pas provoquer de réactions trop vives.  
Il est vrai que, depuis la mort de son frère, Célia faisait peine à voir. Refusant de parler de ses peines à quiconque, même à Neimi qui semblait pourtant avoir acquis sa confiance, elle restait souvent dans son coin, ne se mêlant aux conversations que si on l'y forçait…Eirika avait été surprise de ce changement radical chez cette fille que Knoll lui avait présenté comme active et énergique.

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, fixant devant elle dans une expression de mécontentement certain.

« Yllius, murmura t-elle, que fiche t-il ici… ?  
- Auriez-vous oublié qu'il part avec nous ? lui demanda Seth, qui avait entendu.  
- Inutile de me le rappeler, répondit-elle d'un ton peu engageant, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'accepter de le supporter… »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle marcha d'un pas actif et passa devant le rebelle en l'ignorant volontairement.  
Yllius n'eut aucune réaction visible à cet acte et se dirigea vers son futur compagnon d'aventure.

« Vous avez pu apercevoir l'ampleur de la haine qu'elle me porte. Vous allez devoir supporter cela pendant tout le voyage et je m'en excuse d'avance…  
- Pourquoi vous déteste t-elle autant ? questionna son interlocuteur  
- J'aimerais qu'elle me donne une raison valable à ce comportement…Alors je vous aurais répondu… »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, il prit congé temporairement de Seth. Celui-ci repensa à la journée chez sa mère…L'altercation entre Sara et Eirika, ce moment de vide qu'il avait eu…Et sa main autour du cou de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il avait enfin repris conscience…Que s'était-il passé pendant ce trou noir qu'il avait dans sa mémoire pour qu'il se retrouve à tenter de tuer l'une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher ?

Il avait peur…Peur de lui…Peur des conséquences du rituel…Peur du voyage…Peur de mettre ses compagnons d'aventure en danger par sa conduite incontrôlée…

Il leva la tête, faisant face au soleil, une main sur son front pour préserver ses yeux de l'astre rayonnant.

« Roi Fado…murmura t-il. A quel destin suis-je promis ? »

L'image de son ancien roi lui revint en tête. Jamais il n'avait vu homme plus distingué et soucieux du bonheur de son peuple avant toute autre chose.  
Bien entendu, il le savait : la plupart des souverains avaient ce même désir, mais peu y arrivaient, tant la tâche de diriger un royaume est oppressante, et tant la pression était forte.  
Mais Fado n'avait pas été de ces hommes qui abandonnent facilement…Lorsque l'occasion se présentait, il la saisissait sans hésiter.  
Que c'était injuste aux yeux du paladin que de terminer sa vie, tellement remplie d'actions héroïques et tant accomplie, assassiné par un homme possédé…

Le prince Lyon faisait partie de ces personnalités remplies d'intentions à la noblesse inégalable, mais trop inexpérimenté et impuissant. Quel gâchis !

Seth se souvint de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, de son épée Sieglinde, Eirika avait porté le dernier coup à son ami d'enfance, épaulé par son frère et Siegmund. Il se souvenait tellement bien des larmes qui avaient coulé en abondance sur les joues de la princesse. Comme il avait voulu à ce moment la prendre dans ses bras, essuyer de sa main les pleurs…Mais à la place, il avait regardé le prince mourant lui parler de son ton le plus doux, laisser la marque d'une caresse sur la joue, et lui murmurer ces mots que lui-même avait tant voulu lui révéler…  
Eirika n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'un pâle sourire…Mais la tristesse avait envahi son cœur plus que jamais, l'enfermant dans une solitude dont personne ne parvenait à la tirer…

Un nuage passa devant le soleil et Seth reprit conscience de lui-même. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers l'aventure qui l'attendait.

* * *

Il faudra certainement attendre un bout de temps avant la parution des prochaines chapitres ! En effet, j'entre en période d'examens et je ne les terminerai que vers le 20 juin.  
Voici déjà un aperçu du chapitre 16 :

_« Maman, déclarait Sara avec une ironie effrayante. Il l'écrit lui-même…Je supporte mal les trahisons…Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me trahit-il lui-même ? Pourquoi me fait-il subir tout cela ? M'en veut-il car je me suis attaquée à la princesse ? »_


	16. Trahison & Poursuite

Pas de reviews ?? J'espère que ces deux chapitres-ci vous donneront plus d'inspiration alors T^T !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Trahison ~ Poursuite**

Plus un mot dans la capitale…

C'est comme si…

Le temps s'était arrêté…

Sara regardait autour d'elle, fixant ce silence si peu habituel…Serrant contre elle le petit paquet contenant les achats que sa mère lui avait demandé de faire, la jeune fille parcourait les rues tortueuses la menant chez elle.

La surprise se lit alors dans ses yeux et elle s'arrêta. Tout autour d'elle, les passants la dévisageaient, comme une bête de zoo, comme si elle était devenue l'attraction depuis si peu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit sa marche, tentant de paraître insensible à toute cette attention brusque.

Mais il était possible de facilement lire l'inquiétude sur son visage enfantin. Rapidement, elle passa le portail gris de sa maison et vit avec surprise un homme en armure en sortir. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la salua par une révérence. Elle resta un instant immobile devant lui, perplexe…

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi un garde royal… ? »

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une fois l'envoyé suffisamment éloigné, elle courut à toute allure, à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Maman ! Maman ! Où es-tu ? »

Déposant ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, la jeune fille erra un instant dans plusieurs pièces, à la recherche de sa mère.

« Sara ? »

La voix provenait du salon, inquiète et à la fois furtive. La dénommée entra dans la pièce, pour apercevoir le visage pâle troublé d'Orasia, assise sur un banc, une lettre à la main.

« Maman…  
- Sara…Je…Lis cette lettre, elle t'est également adressée…Je doute que son contenu te plaise, malgré tout… »

L'adolescente redoutait le pire. Elle saisit le morceau de papier des mains de sa mère et en commença la lecture.

_« Ma très chère mère, _

_Je te prie de me pardonner ma conduite qui, sans doute, t'apparaîtra par la suite assez peu cavalière. Il est tout à fait sain d'esprit de ta part de penser que tu ne méritais pas un traitement pareil, car c'est le cas et j'ai moi-même honte de mon attitude indigne._

_Tu liras ces lignes alors que je serai déjà parti…_

_Où, me demanderas-tu ? Je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée. J'espère juste que l'aboutissement de cette aventure mènera à la découverte d'un moyen pour me sauver. Fort heureusement, je ne suis pas seul dans ce périple, et mes compagnons sont, pour la plupart, fiables._

_Je te supplie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir de cette décision de ne pas vous prévenir en personne, Sara et toi, mais ma crainte de voir vos visages inquiets à ma dernière visite m'a convaincu de ne pas vous informer avant mon départ. De plus, je représente désormais un danger potentiel, étant donné mon comportement involontaire envers Sara, que je ne veux en aucun cas renouveler. Voilà pourquoi je te demanderai de comprendre mon choix sans m'en tenir rigueur à l'extrême._

_Voilà, maman, un mot très et même trop bref pour t'informer de notre séparation. L'heure du départ approche._

_Ma mère bien-aimée, je te remercie de tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi, et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir été un meilleur enfant…Reçois tout l'amour que te porte ce fils indigne, qui maintiendra ta chaleur maternelle au plus profond de son cœur._

_Je ferais tout mon possible pour te revenir vivant._

_Ma sœur adorée, je comprendrais parfaitement ta rancune. Tu supportes mal les trahisons, et qui pourrait donc t'en blâmer ? Sache pourtant que tout ceci est essentiel. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal et ne reparaîtrai point devant toi avant d'avoir effacé de mon corps cette présence que je ne contrôle pas._

_Je t'aime ma précieuse petite Sara. Ton sourire et ta vivacité vont tant me manquer…_

_Que le ciel vous protège toutes les deux…_

_Seth. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Sara crispa ses mains sur la lettre, qui se froissa aussitôt. Comment avait-il pu, comment ? Un sentiment complexe s'empara d'elle, la laissant sur place.

Orasia perçut cette attitude dans le comportement de sa fille chérie. Elle se leva de son banc et, dans le but d'atténuer quelque peu la douleur causée par cette brusque nouvelle, entoura de ses bras les épaules de l'adolescente, l'attirant vers son sein protecteur, contre lequel elle l'avait tant de fois tenu étant petite…

« Maman, déclarait Sara avec une ironie effrayante. Il l'écrit lui-même…Je supporte mal les trahisons…Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me trahit-il lui-même ? Pourquoi me fait-il subir tout cela ? M'en veut-il car je me suis attaquée à la princesse ? »

Mais sa mère ne savait quoi répondre. Les mots passaient dans son cerveau, incapable de les adapter, de leur trouver une utilisation juste…Elle en voulait aussi à son fils d'être parti si promptement. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait depuis toutes ces dures années de chevalier ? Oui, certes. Mais sa visite, si imprévue, avait rallumé en Orasia une flamme qui s'était depuis longtemps éteinte…L'espoir de voir sa famille de nouveau réunie…

Juste Sara, Seth et elle…

Un instant, elle songea à son époux défunt, lui adressant un message silencieux, lui demandant au plus profond d'elle de veiller sur son aîné…Ce bébé dont il avait été si fier et qui était à présent bien grand…

Elle connaissait les désirs de sa cadette…Mais son cœur était partagé à l'idée de tout faire pour les réaliser…Cela signifierait tant de sacrifices…Mais si c'était pour ses enfants adorés, Orasia était prête à tout.

Elle allait immédiatement voir le roi Ephraïm…

« Sara…Calme-toi, car j'ai une proposition pour toi…  
- Ce maudit Seth, si je le pouvais, je lui ferai avaler cette maudite lettre ! Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, je le jure ! »

* * *

« ATCHOUM !  
- A tes souhaits, Seth !  
- Merci Célia. » répondit le dénommé.

Il se heurta au regard étonné d'Innes.

« Ne me dites pas que vous attrapez froid alors que la température est élevée !  
- Ou peut-être que quelqu'un parle de vous… » répliqua alors Eirika.

Un frisson désagréable s'empara alors du paladin. Sans doute la princesse avait-elle raison…

« Quel trajet emprunterons-nous au juste ? demanda Yllius d'un ton toujours aussi inexpressif, voire légèrement tranchant sur les bords.  
- Nous passerons par Jehanna pour rejoindre Rausten, répondit la princesse. C'est la route la plus sûre. De plus, nous pourrons trouver de l'aide auprès du roi Joshua…  
- En attendant, enchaîna Innes, toujours aussi terre-à-terre, voilà depuis le début de l'après-midi que nous chevauchons…Peut-être serait-il temps de chercher un abri pour la nuit… »

Le prince de Frelia n'avait pas tort. En effet, le ciel commençait à s'orner de teintes pourpres, signe annonciateur d'une très prochaine obscurité.

« D'après la carte, constata Seth, il devrait y avoir un petit village non loin d'ici. Nous pourrons sûrement y trouver le couvert et le gîte… »

Sans doute la fatigue y était-elle pour quelque chose, mais le groupe accéléra subitement l'allure de ses montures, en direction de l'endroit indiqué.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au lieu-dit et repérèrent une auberge. Laissant les chevaux dans les écuries prévues à cet effet, ils obtinrent deux chambres, une pour les garçons et l'autre pour les filles.

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés, dévorant avec appétit leur repas dans la salle à manger de la taverne, Eirika fixa Seth. Elle aurait vraiment pu croire pendant un moment qu'ils étaient en simple voyage, pour une mission diplomatique sans importance auprès du théocrate Mansel, tant leurs attitudes tenaient du banal. Personne n'aurait dit que ce groupe, composé de deux têtes couronnées, un militaire dont la réputation n'était plus à faire et de deux illustres inconnus partaient contrer une terrible malédiction dont le sort de ce monde dépendait…Car si le Roi-Démon réapparaissait, il tenterait de nouveau d'asseoir son pouvoir et Magvel courrait à sa perte…

La princesse ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer son fidèle garde en tête du mal. Il n'avait toujours incarné que douceur, gentillesse et loyauté, autant dans leur enfance qu'en ces temps troublés…Toutes ces pensées traversèrent son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la réalité et s'aperçoive que le concerné la dévisageait, surpris.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, madame ?  
- Non, non…Tout va pour le mieux… » répondit-elle, pensive.

Le paladin n'insista pas, non sans, à l'instar de ses autres compagnons, garder un œil suspicieux sur la jeune femme qui remuait une cuillère dans son potage de manière totalement distraite.

* * *

La nuit recouvrait à présent le ciel dans son intégralité, ne laissant de place à la lumière qu'à travers les petits firmaments étoilés parsemés sur l'étendue obscure. Toute vie s'était éteinte sur le village où les amis avaient trouvé refuge. Sans doute eux-mêmes étaient-ils partis se coucher, soucieux de prendre des forces en prévision du grand périple qui les attendait.

Ainsi ne purent-ils remarquer l'agitation pourtant assez discrète qui régnait. Ca et là, des ombres au profil peu rassurant allaient et venaient, dans un mouvement de farandole très inquiétant. Ces silhouettes portaient des capes les recouvrant entièrement, ce qui renforçait l'aspect inquiétant de l'atmosphère.

Les gardes surveillant l'entrée de la bourgade baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, impatients de terminer leur travail et rejoindre leur famille. Le temps passait si lentement lorsqu'il leur fallait en permanence rester immobile…Mais que ne feraient-ils pas pour la sécurité de leur commune ?

Un buisson aux abords du village bougea, faisant réagir les sentinelles qui se tinrent prêtes à accueillir les potentiels intrus de la manière qui conviendrait le mieux. Mais un autre assemblage de branches se fit également entendre, les déstabilisant totalement. La panique s'empara d'elles, en démontraient les grosses gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur leur front.

Soudain, des silhouettes aussi vives que l'éclair fondirent sur les soldats…Leur cri se fit entendre dans tout le bourg.

Innes ouvrit les yeux brusquement et frissonna en entendant ce son presque inhumain poussé par les victimes. Ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il retournait, il regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yllius et Seth et aperçut des ombres suspectes qui rôdaient dans les rues. Et c'est alors que la peur s'empara de lui. Il fit demi-tour et secoua avec vivacité l'épaule du paladin avant de s'attaquer à son autre compagnon de chambre.

« Seth, Yllius, réveillez-vous immédiatement ! J'ai la nette impression que nous allons avoir de la visite ! »

Le militaire, à ces mots, réagit aussitôt et se leva, arme au poing, bientôt imité par le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores.

« Il faut prévenir Célia et Eirika ! dit ce dernier.  
- Je m'en occupe. » répondit aussitôt le général en partant vers la porte.

* * *

« Qui sont-ils ? Des bandits… ? Ou se peut-il qu'il y ait des membres de la secte dans Renais ? »

Eirika était totalement perplexe. Pourquoi un petit village aussi dénué d'intérêt que celui-ci était attaqué ? Se pouvait-il que leurs ennemis aient eu vent de leur déplacement vers Rausten et ne cherchent à les contrer ?

« Je n'en sais absolument rien, madame. Mais pour le moment, il faut être paré à se défendre. Es-tu prête Célia ?  
- Oui… » répondit celle-ci, un peu terrifiée à l'idée d'une embuscade de Ga'arath.

Les cinq jeunes gens se rejoignirent dans le hall de l'auberge, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec leurs mystérieux agresseurs, particulièrement Eirika, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son royaume, à peine remis de la Guerre des Pierres, de nouveau attaqué.

« Il n'y a donc personne pour surveiller cet endroit la nuit ? demanda Yllius.  
- Une garnison est chargée de la sécurité de chaque lieu habité…Et ce village ne se déroge pas à la règle, répondit Seth, perplexe, qu'a-t-il pu se passer ?  
- Le mal les a submergé… »

La voix faible d'Innes résonna avec assez de force pour couvrir celles de ses compagnons. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Le visage du prince était d'une pâleur surprenante, pas seulement due à la lumière diffuse que la lune délivrait dans la sombre salle…C'était comme si les sens naturellement développés des archers lui donnaient l'intuition que, bien au-delà de cette petite guérilla, c'était un destin bien plus ténébreux qui les attendait tous…

La porte de l'auberge claqua avec fracas…


	17. L'infini d'un songe

**Chapitre 17 : L'infini d'un songe**

« Lune…Astre brillant mais si pâle…  
Dont la clarté ne parvient pas à égaler celle du soleil…  
Source de lumière et de réconfort pour les âmes perdues  
En cet obscur firmament qu'est la nuit… »

Eirika se souvenait de ce morceau de poésie que lui avait appris le père MacGrégor lors de l'une de ses nombreuses visites à Grado.

Cette nuit, la lune n'éclairait rien…Aucune étoile même ne brillait dans le ciel pour l'assister dans sa tâche.

Le groupe restait dans l'auberge, guettant le moindre bruit suspect avec une concentration extrême. Seule la trop inexpérimentée Célia tremblait comme une feuille, craintive de ce qui pouvait se ruer sur eux à tout moment. Yllius s'interrompit brusquement dans ses mouvements, attirant l'attention de Seth et Innes sur lui, et s'expliqua par un geste de la main, qui semblait explicitement désigner une direction. Aussitôt, accompagné de l'archer, il se plaça d'un côté de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge, alors que le paladin entraînait la princesse et la magicienne dans un angle mort du hall. Tous ces mouvements s'étaient faits dans un silence ultime, ce qui leur permit de bénéficier d'un effet de surprise non négligeable.

En effet, les évènements se déroulèrent à toute allure. Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées se faufilèrent par l'issue du bâtiment, sans remarquer les deux qui s'y tenaient en embuscade, et eurent l'immense tort de se placer au milieu de la salle. Il fut possible d'imaginer leur surprise lorsque l'un d'eux tomba à terre dans un râle, une flèche plantée dans le dos, et que trois épéistes se précipitèrent sur eux. A la vue des membres du groupe, les yeux jaunes d'une des ombres brillèrent avec avidité.

« Comme on se retrouve ! » hurla t-elle de sa voix perçante.

Et la cape tomba, comme la toute première fois, pour révéler la femme aux cheveux noirs, les longues griffes d'acier ornant ses doigts…

Seth eut un sursaut nerveux.

« Tu es… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Seth, qui est-ce ? lui demanda alors Eirika, intriguée par le comportement de son compagnon face à cette inconnue.  
- Cette femme dirigeait l'unité qui a infiltré le château de Renais…Elle est au service de Ga'arath… »

Leur ennemie ricana et se pencha dans une parodie de révérence.

« Je crois que la chose est assez bien résumée…Ne manque plus que mon nom. Je m'appelle Catni, second de l'armée d'élite de Rezen. Nous nous sommes également rencontrés lorsque vous êtes venu à Grado… »

A ces derniers mots, ses yeux jaunes se tournèrent vers Eirika dans un éclair de malice dangereuse. La princesse plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

« Je ne me rappelle que trop bien, en effet…Tu m'as agressé…  
- Allons, allons, petite majesté, vous nous aviez attaqué…Nous étions en légitime défense… »

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répliquer à cette remarque et sortit son épée, bientôt imitée de ses compagnons.

« Voyons, ironisa Catni, je préfèrerais un duel d'égal à égal…A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que mes soldats s'occupent des futurs survivants comme il se doit…  
- Que dis-tu ? » s'affola Seth.

Un bruit violent se fit entendre dehors, suivi d'autres similaires. Le général regarda par la fenêtre de l'auberge.

Et ce qu'il vit l'anéantit. Son air dépité alerta ses amis, de même que les reflets orangés de la ville et la brusque chaleur qui y régnait.

Les yeux d'Eirika s'écarquillèrent face au désastre…Cette bourgade, connue pour ses intentions de paix et sa tranquillité, était en proie aux flammes…

Pendant un instant, elle revit les horreurs qui avaient sévi à Renais durant la Guerre des Pierres et anéanti le royaume jadis si prospère en pays survivant avec peine. Ephraïm avait certes réussi, après la reconquête du territoire, à rétablir une reconstruction progressive, mais tout ce travail devait-il être détruit par la folie destructrice d'un homme et de ses sbires ?

Son regard furieux se leva vers son ennemie.

« Tu vas me le payer… »

Telle une ombre, elle fondit sur la femme-chat qui contemplait la fureur animant la princesse. Sieglinde rencontra dans un fracas les ongles d'acier de Catni.

« Oh, rit cette dernière, la jolie princesse de Renais m'a l'air d'humeur féroce…Cela s'annonce très intéressant…  
- Si tu le prends ainsi…Allez voir si les habitants ont besoin d'aide, somma la fille de Fado, au bord de la colère, à ses amis.  
- N'oublie pas que je n'ai qu'un ordre à donner pour que tous ces gens meurent ! menaça sa rivale.  
- Je t'empêcherai d'exécuter ce chantage ! »

Constatant que ses alliés s'étaient résolus à quitter l'auberge, elle relâcha la pression exercée par le lieutenant de Rezen et lui asséna de nouveau un coup, avec une violence bien supérieure.

Le combat montait peu à peu en intensité alors qu'autour des deux femmes, le feu gagnait progressivement la baraque. Mais aucune des combattantes ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Encore et toujours, elles se provoquaient, se battaient, pendant que clients et personnel de l'auberge fuyaient précipitamment du bâtiment, trop occupés à leur survie pour s'occuper du combat qui se déroulait en son sein.

Un morceau du toit céda à la pression et tomba entre les duellistes. Catni profita de l'inattention d'Eirika, distraite par la chute, pour tenter un coup rapide de ses terribles ongles de fer. Fort heureusement, la princesse reprit conscience au dernier moment de ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais esquiva le coup si maladroitement que sa rapière frôla la joue de son ennemie, y laissant une marque ensanglantée. La blessée porta sa main à l'égratignure et ses yeux jaunes se voilèrent dans une expression de profonde rage lorsqu'elle découvrit le liquide rouge qui coulait le long de ses doigts.

« Toi…Je te ferai regretter ce geste… »

Elle paraissait réellement prendre à cœur cette blessure pourtant bénigne…Quelle femme étrange…Tenait-elle à ce point à son apparence physique ?

Eirika n'eut pas le temps d'intensifier sa réflexion à ce sujet. Une pièce de poutre enflammée tomba non loin d'elle, provoquant un sursaut de surprise. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard que des étincelles avaient volé sur sa jambe, arrachant un cri de douleur en réaction à la brûlure, geste qui parut causer une grande joie à Catni.

« J'aurais tant voulu assister à la suite de la scène, mais je dois partir…Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu sors de ce pétrin, je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons, petite majesté…Et tu regretteras de m'avoir mutilé le visage ! »

Sans même attendre une quelconque réplique de la princesse, elle se rua vers la sortie de l'auberge et disparut très rapidement du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tenta d'ailleurs de l'imiter afin de fuir la fournaise, mais sa jambe la stoppa dans son essai. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, étourdie par la chaleur, tandis que la fumée remplissait dangereusement ses poumons. Lentement, comme si le destin avait décidé de prolonger ses souffrances, elle tomba dans une inconscience qui s'annonçait éternelle…

******* **

_Eirika ouvrit les yeux doucement, revenant progressivement au jour. S'asseyant avec prudence, son regard se porta sur sa jambe blessée. La marque de la brûlure y était encore, mais, étrangement, elle ne sentait presque rien…Aucune douleur ne l'habitait…_

_Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'infini…Que ce soit au-dessus, en dessous, sur les côtés, tout…Tout était noir…Ça et là, plusieurs lueurs blanches en mouvement donnaient de la lumière à ce lieu si sombre. Mais le plus intriguant restait cet éclat lumineux qui se tenait devant elle, obstinément, comme voulant lui transmettre quelque chose. Une sensation singulière s'empara de la jeune femme…Pourquoi ce poids lui oppressait-il la poitrine ? _

_Elle se releva et marcha vers la lueur. Mais celle-ci s'éloignait au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus vite…_

_« Attendez ! criait inutilement la princesse, s'il vous plaît, attendez ! »_

_Rien n'y faisait…Et plus le petit point de lumière s'éloignait, plus il semblait dessiner une forme distincte…_

_Une silhouette humaine… _

_La sœur d'Ephraïm plissa les yeux, dans l'espoir de distinguer cet aspect si familier, mais plus elle se forçait, plus sa vue redevenait floue._

_Et bientôt, un nouveau vide s'offrit à elle…_

_********* _

« Eirika ! Eirika ! Tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix…Si familière…Appartenait-elle à Innes ? Mais comment pouvait-elle l'entendre, puisqu'elle avait péri dans l'incendie de l'auberge ? Serait-il lui aussi… ?

A cette pensée, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, retenant un cri de panique. La première vision qu'elle eut fut celle du ciel noir au-dessus d'elle, dans lequel se découpaient les formes beaucoup plus proches de ses amis, qui avaient chacun une expression soulagée sur leur visage.

« Eirika, dit d'un ton apaisant l'archer, comment te sens-tu ?  
- Innes…J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… »

La voix de Célia parvint à ses oreilles.

« Heureusement, tu n'as pas grand-chose. Je vais te soigner ta jambe sans trop de problèmes. Tu as eu de la chance néanmoins que cette fille passe par là…  
- Cette fille ? s'étonna la princesse. De qui parles-tu ? »

Le regard de la petite magicienne se tourna vers l'arrière, dévisageant Seth. Ce dernier poussa un soupir qui marquait une pointe d'agacement, avant de se décaler de côté, dévoilant une silhouette que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Elle ne distinguait à travers ses yeux rougis par la fumée que ses vêtements, un haut d'un vert amande très doux au col serré à la façon orientale, ainsi qu'une jupe marron et des bottes hautes de même couleur. Certes, cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à l'identifier, mais l'éclat soudain des yeux de sa mystérieuse sauveuse la surprit…Azur, comme les siens…

L'inconnue s'avança, dévoilant son identité à la princesse.

Celle-ci eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Sa…Sara ?  
- Ne croyez pas que je vous ai sauvé par sentimentalisme, mais plus parce que j'ai été élevé dans le respect de la vie d'autrui…Pas comme certains… »

La sœur de Seth, tout en proférant ces paroles d'un ton peu aimable, contempla d'un visage renfermé l'incendie, si bien que son frère ne put deviner si les reproches s'adressaient à leurs ennemis ou de nouveau à celle qu'il servait.

Yllius, qui était parti de son côté durant le désastre, surgit soudain en courant auprès de ses compagnons.

« Vous êtes là ! Tous ceux que nous avons pu sauver ont trouvé refuge dans les bois voisins…Il serait sage de partir d'ici également… »

Sa phrase se perdit dans le regard qu'il jeta sur Sara. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Seth, qui haussa les épaules. Le traître n'insista pas et se dirigea vers Eirika pour l'aider à se relever, dans le même mouvement qu'Innes.

Les heures avançaient si lentement que ç'en devenait une torture pour les habitants du village incendié, soucieux à l'idée que les flammes n'atteignent leur refuge, si vulnérable.

* * *

Célia leva sa main au-dessus du bras d'un vieil homme et ferma les yeux. Une lueur blanche apparut, faisant disparaître la blessure. Une femme se précipita aussitôt vers la magicienne.

« Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, une petite fille est blessée au cou et a du mal à respirer ! Elle a besoin de vos soins.  
- J'arrive tout de suite. » répondit avec gentillesse et calme l'adolescente.

Yllius observait ce manège qui durait depuis leur arrivée dans la forêt, depuis que Célia avait révélé ses pouvoirs de guérisseuse. Impossible pour les gens autour de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela…Son regard restait impénétrable, fixé sur sa compagne d'aventure.

* * *

Sara, assise sur un tronc, n'osait pas croiser le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Les yeux rubis de Seth la fixaient, implacables et emplis de colère.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi es-tu partie de la maison ?  
- Grand frère…  
- Cette affaire est trop dangereuse pour toi ! Tu n'as quasiment aucune expérience du combat et du monde extérieur ! »

La jeune fille sentait un sentiment de reproche monter en elle. Mais elle adorait trop son aîné pour le lui dire. Calmement, elle se leva et prit la parole :

« Seth, c'est maman qui m'a dit de partir…  
- Et tu vas peut-être me faire croire qu'elle t'a dit de partir en pleine nuit et toute seule ! fulmina le paladin.  
- Non, non ! J'avoue, j'étais censée partir demain matin, accompagnée d'une escorte…Mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai dérogé…J'ai laissé une lettre…  
- Tu n'as pas prévenu maman que tu t'en allais ? »

La voix du chevalier avait monté d'un ton et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais celle de sa cadette la surpassa.

« Je pense qu'à ce niveau-là, il y a une personne en face de moi qui ferait mieux de la boucler ! Alors monsieur se permet de nous laisser une jolie lettre sans avoir le courage de nous dire en face qu'il s'en va, et il se donne le luxe ensuite de me reprocher mes actions ! Excuse-moi, mais là, tu as franchement du culot ! »

Le silence de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle se calma aussitôt et reprit d'un ton plus doux :

« Seth, n'oublies pas que la princesse serait morte si je n'avais pas désobéi…De plus, tu ne vas pas reprocher à maman et moi de s'inquiéter pour toi…Malgré le fait que nous ne t'ayons plus beaucoup vu, nous restons ta famille…Et nous t'aimons… »

Le jeune homme soupira et haussa les épaules, résigné.

« Très bien…Tu restes avec nous. Mais il va falloir apprendre à te débrouiller, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te rattraper. »

Sa cadette fit un petit sourire de remerciement.

« Merci, Seth. Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas gêner. »

* * *

Et voici pour votre service ^^ ! J'essaierais de mettre les deux suivants avant de partir en vacances !

D'ici là, un aperçu du chapitre 18 :

_« Ah, c'est tellement pathétique…Je comprends Seth quand je ressens la pitié qu'il a à ton égard…Tu ne sais même pas combattre ni même raisonner comme l'épéiste que tu prétends être.  
- Tais-toi…  
- A croire que ta raison de vivre est de râler et de critiquer les autres…Tu ne sers à rien, ma pauvre enfant…  
- JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! »_


	18. Conflits

"Hi everyone, I'm back :D !", aurais-je envie de dire... Plus sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de retard, et j'en suis désolée xD !  
Me voilà de retour avec mon bébé fanfic qui a (plus ou moins) bien grandi entre-temps ^^ !  
Enjoy (enfin j'espère xD) !

**Petit WARNING :** Seth est légèrement OOC dans ce chapitre et je l'assume entièrement :D ! Je pense qu'avec une soeur comme Sara, même le plus calme des hommes aurait tendance à avoir les fusibles qui sautent xD !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Conflits**

_***_

_**_

_*  
_

« Mais, dame Orasia, c'est de la pure folie !  
- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Ephraïm ne comprenait décidemment rien à l'attitude de son interlocutrice. Escorté par Franz, qui restait à l'écart, non sans arborer le même air d'incompréhension, il débattait avec elle sur un sujet important.

« Bon, résumons…reprit alors le jeune roi. Franz arrive ce matin chez vous avec un groupe de soldats pour escorter votre fille, comme prévu. Peu de temps après, il rentre, me déclarant que cette dernière a disparu, et vous ne voulez pas partir à sa recherche, alors que je vous propose de mobiliser des hommes…  
- Majesté, répliqua la veuve de l'ancien général, à quoi cela sert-il ? Sara est allée rejoindre son frère, rien de plus. Je vous ai dit qu'elle m'avait laissé une lettre…  
- Tout de même… »

Orasia s'approcha de son souverain, le saisissant par l'épaule.

« Ecoutez, j'apprécie réellement votre proposition, mais j'ai au fond de moi le sentiment que ma fille est en sécurité avec Seth. Il vaudrait mieux mobiliser votre armée contre une éventuelle attaque de Ga'arath… »

Ephraïm préféra abandonner la discussion et ses pensées allèrent vers Eirika, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle était en bonne santé…

« Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés…Je n'en peux plus, il fait tellement chaud ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris les chevaux ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre…Les fanatiques se sont infiltrés partout dans Renais. Il est nécessaire de passer inaperçu ! répliqua Seth.  
- Mais…  
- Tu as choisi de nous accompagner, Sara. Alors tu assumes ! »

La réplique désinvolte de son grand frère arracha un regard furieux à la jeune fille, qui traînait son pas, en réaction à sa fatigue.

« Je pense que nous approchons de la frontière, intervint alors Innes, comme s'il souhaitait venir au secours de la sœur du paladin. Néanmoins, nous étions passés par Carcino la dernière fois que nous nous y sommes rendus. Il m'est donc impossible de réellement nous situer. Eirika, n'as-tu pas une idée de la distance à parcourir encore ? »

La princesse semblait sortir d'un long rêve et mit un certain temps à réagir à la question de son ami.

« Je…Je n'en sais rien…Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voyager à Jehanna depuis la Guerre des Pierres. Si Lyon avait été là, il aurait pu répondre…Il a voyagé dans tout Magvel… » conclût-elle, un sourire à la fois peiné et nostalgique aux lèvres.

Le regard de l'archer resta un instant fixé sur celui de la sœur de son rival, comme s'il hésitait à lui poser la question de ses tracas actuels, avant de finalement abandonner.

Eirika n'était sans doute pas d'humeur à parler. Ce rêve, tellement étrange, qu'elle avait fait pendant son inconscience, taraudait son esprit de mille questions, toutes aussi complexes les unes que les autres. Elle craignait d'en parler à ses compagnons, craignant d'ajouter un poids supplémentaire, en plus de l'état de santé alarmant de Seth.

De plus, depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, Sara semblait cultiver à son égard une attitude de mépris total, et la princesse, désemparée, et ne souhaitant pas mettre en tort la sœur de son garde du corps, la laissait faire, réagissant à ses injonctions mentales par un regard repentant.

Ce sentiment de faiblesse et de culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté, l'oppressant un peu plus, malgré son envie de mener l'aventure à bien.

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion à cause d'une pierre sur sa route sur laquelle, par faute d'inattention, elle buta. Plongeant vers l'avant dans un petit cri de surprise, elle fut cependant épargnée d'une chute peu violente mais assez gênante par une main salvatrice qui la rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'elle ne plaide qu'un léger déséquilibre. Elle se retourna alors afin de remercier son sauveur.

« Yllius…Je…  
- Fais attention où tu marches la prochaine fois. » l'interrompit celui-ci de sa voix toujours aussi neutre, mais dans laquelle, malgré tout, transparaissait un semblant de sympathie.

Cette réflexion arracha un petit sourire à Eirika. Elle se redressa alors jusqu'à ce que le traître ne la lâche.

Les onomatopées de joie que poussa Sara, qui était partie un peu plus loin, les firent sursauter.

Seth, les joues soudainement rouges de honte, la rejoignit à grands pas et la tira par le col de son vêtement pour la ramener vers le groupe. Ils étaient encore un peu trop loin pour entendre le sujet de leur altercation, qui se laissait malgré tout facilement deviner. Une fois plus près, l'adolescente se défit sans grande grâce de la poigne de son frère et lui asséna un regard assassin, dont le destinataire semblait ne pas tenir cure.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Sara ? demanda Célia, surprise.  
- Je me tue à répéter à cet imbécile en face de moi qui me sert de frère que la frontière est juste en face de nous !  
- Et je me tue à répliquer à la demoiselle qui me fait front qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nous faire remarquer ! »

L'air irrité sur le visage du chevalier contrastait avec ce calme naturel dont il faisait preuve dans toutes situations. Eirika ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec moquerie en remarquant que cette face cachée de sa personnalité ne ressortait qu'en présence de Sara. Les rougeurs sur les joues de Seth s'accentuèrent quand il vit cet air facétieux qui flottait sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

Célia ne savait si elle devait hurler de rire ou rétablir le calme face à cette situation quelque peu burlesque. Décidant de ne pas plus accabler le général, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre, elle intervint avec une innocence formidablement feinte :

« Nous n'étions pas censés traverser la frontière ? »

Le regard de Seth, qui la remerciait silencieusement de son appui, fit naître en elle un léger sentiment de compassion envers ce soldat au prestige si inégalable en son pays qu'il n'avait sans doute pas imaginé par le passé qu'il serait un jour la cible de réflexions aussi moqueuses.

Ainsi, le groupe se ressaisissant, hormis Yllius qui attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée que la route reprenne, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de Taur, frontière entre Jehanna et Renais.

« Seth…Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sara.

Son frère marchait tête baissée, dans une démarche très sûre qui lui était assez inhabituelle. L'adolescente s'approcha, fulminant en elle-même, puisqu'elle attribuait le silence du jeune homme comme une marque de frustration, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Seth, arrête de jouer au gamin et réponds-moi quand je te parle ! »

Mais l'homme n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Quand la silhouette du paladin la regarda, ses yeux étaient noirs…et un tatouage recouvrait toute la partie droite de son visage. Sara recula, et ses compagnons furent incapables de savoir si c'était par peur ou par colère.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu venir… lâcha Eirika, une main portée à sa bouche et un air de tristesse sur le visage.  
- Eh oui, répondit le double à la remarque de la princesse, je m'améliore, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrive à prendre votre garde du corps adoré par surprise, à tel point qu'il n'a plus le temps de faire toute sa petite scène de souffrance avant… »

Ce sourire sarcastique qui lui était si naturel flottait sur ses lèvres, volontairement moqueur et méprisant envers la petite adulte qui restait en face de lui, incapable de réaction, tant elle était tiraillée par l'envie de défendre son frère et le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre.

« Alors petite…Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu n'arrives même plus à bouger ? »

Il se heurta au silence de Sara, mais son regard se fit plus haineux.

« Ah, c'est tellement pathétique…Je comprends Seth quand je ressens la pitié qu'il a à ton égard…Tu ne sais même pas combattre ni même raisonner comme l'épéiste que tu prétends être.  
- Tais-toi…  
- A croire que ta raison de vivre est de râler et de critiquer les autres…Tu ne sers à rien, ma pauvre enfant…  
- JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! »

Le double s'exécuta, non sans une certaine joie mauvaise, en réaction à la violence dans les paroles de la jeune fille. Il se tourna alors vers les autres membres du groupe, qui avaient assisté, impuissants, à la scène.

« N'essayez pas de traverser la porte de Taur. Il y a là une troupe de soldats à la solde de Ga'arath qui n'attend que vous pour tester leurs lames aiguisées. »

Il se heurta au regard perplexe des aventuriers. Après un long moment de silence révélateur, Innes se tourna vers Yllius :

« Admettons qu'il dise vrai, tu n'as pas été fichu de le sentir ?  
- Je devais ? répondit l'homme aux yeux bicolores.  
- Toi qui as demandé à rejoindre le groupe sous prétexte que, ayant fréquenté les fanatiques, tu es capable de deviner leurs actions, je te trouve vraiment mauvais là ! »

Le ton hautain de l'héritier de Frelia ne plut guère à son interlocuteur. Sans perdre son calme légendaire, ce dernier dit avec un sourire mauvais :

« Les archers n'ont-ils pas des facultés innées de pistage ? Vous auriez sans doute pu remarquer les traces d'une embuscade… »

A voir la contrariété qui montait dans les traits du prince, le traître visait juste. D'ailleurs, une certaine jubilation ressortait peu à peu de ses propos, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.  
Mais des plus furieux, Célia sortait du lot. Visiblement pas d'humeur à laisser des broutilles gâcher la situation déjà naturellement alarmante, elle se posta entre les deux hommes.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous arrêtez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un sort de flamme aux fesses ! »

Sa menace, bien que légèrement déplacée et se rapprochant sans doute du bluff, fit effet sur ses cibles potentielles, qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, non sans manquer de se fusiller du regard.

Le double de Seth contemplait la scène, un sourcil légèrement rehaussé.

« Quelle bande de joyeux lurons ! Vous ressemblez plus aux bouffons du roi qu'à des aventuriers. Je suppose que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire réellement, quant à une disparition possible de ma part, en résultat à vos actions. »

Ses yeux perçants croisèrent ceux d'Eirika. Ce simple geste suffit cependant à faire perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme.

Son esprit fut subitement envahi d'images, toutes aussi troubles et trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse correctement en distinguer le sens. Elle porta la main à son front, alors que son corps tout entier, en proie à des spasmes incontrôlés marqués par l'intense tremblement de ses mains, était envahi d'une chaleur anormalement élevée. Les larmes perlaient, en partie dues à la panique qui lui prenait soudainement. Bientôt, des sanglots de nervosité la secouèrent, en plus d'alerter ses amis.

Innes se précipita vers elle et tenta de lui dégager ses bras crispés de sa figure, malgré la prise forte qu'ils exerçaient.

« Eirika, quelque chose ne va pas ? Eirika ! »

Mais la princesse ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait à retenir ses larmes. Son visage devenait étrangement rouge, sans doute à cause de ce trop-plein de stress qu'elle accumulait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Le double de Seth choisit de reprendre la parole.

« Allons, allons, votre paladin va revenir…J'ai bien envie de contempler sa réaction à vous voir dans cet état… »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à disparaître de nouveau, il sembla se raviser au dernier moment.

« A propos…Je vous conseillerais de passer votre chemin si vous voulez échapper à l'embuscade…C'est déjà un miracle, qu'avec tout ce raffut, vos ennemis ne vous aient pas repérés…Le passage de Terval me semble fort approprié pour cette situation. »

A peine eut-il le temps de croiser le regard d'Innes, visiblement assez contrarié, que le véritable Seth avait repris ses droits sur son corps. Un air de stupeur envahit presque immédiatement le regard du possédé, quand il vit celle qu'il servait dans un état plus que pitoyable. L'état d'Eirika n'était en effet pas allé en s'améliorant : les sanglots se faisaient moins forts mais lui donnaient un rythme de respiration saccadé, tandis que les tremblements, par contre, allaient en s'accentuant. Personne dans le groupe n'arrivait à savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état, tant son âme paraissait avoir quitté son être.

Seth resta un instant immobile, avant que ses pieds ne se dérobent sous lui, et qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux.

« Qu'ai-je encore fait ? Ne suis-je donc capable de stopper ce mal en moi ? »

Célia s'était approchée de son compagnon et passait doucement la main sur son épaule pour lui apporter une marque de douceur. En effet, l'ambiance était plus que pesante, entre la dispute d'Innes et Yllius, l'état d'Eirika que le jeune héritier berçait doucement contre lui pour tenter de la calmer, et le regard absent de Sara, qui semblait réellement préoccupée pour ne pas être à la place de Célia.

Le prince de Frelia rompit le silence qui s'était instauré.

« Nous devons continuer le chemin. Il serait bien d'être passé à Jehanna avant la fin de la journée. »

Il aperçut alors les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de Sara. Pour toute réponse, il poussa un soupir exaspéré :

« Si tu crois tout ce qu'il dit… »

Mais cette parole, même prononcée avec dureté, et qui voulait rassurer l'adolescente, ne parut pas faire l'effet désiré par l'archer.

Ce fut dans une ambiance aussi pesante que la chaleur qui s'installait que le groupe se dirigea vers le passage de Terval, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen que de faire confiance au double maléfique.


	19. Le passage de Terval

**Chapitre 19 : Le passage de Terval**

*******

******

***  
**

Célia poussa un soupir de découragement, qui en disait long sur son sentiment face au passage en question. En son for intérieur, elle maudissait ce fichu double, bien qu'elle soit consciente que c'était sans doute réellement leur seul moyen de passer à Jehanna.

Le passage de Terval était en effet d'apparence infranchissable, connu pour son paysage particulièrement perturbé de falaises et gouffres. L'atmosphère de ce lieu était presque étouffante, en raison de la grande chaleur qui montait. La petite magicienne se demandait ainsi par quel phénomène le fleuve de Terval, qui coulait au fond du gouffre principal, n'était pas encore à sec.

Ses yeux de flamme fixèrent Innes, qui fixait obstinément l'abîme qu'ils étaient tous censés franchir. Elle admirait profondément le sens des responsabilités du jeune homme, mais surtout sa capacité à reprendre les difficultés en main, avec une assez grande simplicité étant donné la complexité de la situation. Il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un souverain. Avec son charisme naturel, le peuple de Frelia n'avait rien à craindre, contrairement aux rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre sur sa sévérité et sa poigne, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore.

Eirika s'était calmée. Quelques tremblements presque imperceptibles secouaient encore son corps, mais les rougeurs de son visage diminuaient lentement et son expression avait perdu son aspect troublé.

Par contre, Sara, elle, gardait cet air préoccupé. Alors que Seth venait vers elle pour en connaître la cause, elle le foudroya presque du regard, ce qui parut n'étonner le paladin que très légèrement.

« Je peux savoir ce que mon double a encore fait ?  
- Il ne s'agit de ce que ton double a fait, il s'agit de ce que, TOI, tu penses ! »

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas la raison de cette soudaine colère.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Sara ?  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu cumules au niveau bêtise ! Tu crois vraiment que ton petit jeu n'a pas été mis à jour ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me renvoyer à Renais à la rigueur !  
- Mais enfin, tenta de répliquer Seth, décidemment de plus en plus surpris, explique-moi ce que tu me reproches au moins, au lieu de m'accuser comme cela ! »

Le général pouvait presque voir des éclairs imaginaires sortir des yeux de sa petite sœur, signe que par cette réplique, il avait ajouté de l'huile dans un feu déjà puissant.

« Evidemment, je n'ai pas été formée à l'art de la guerre, déjà toute petite…Donc il est sûr que je suis moins entraînée que toi ! Mais cela te donne t-il le droit de me traiter comme la cinquième roue du carrosse ?  
- Sara…  
- Célia a bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que moi ! Et pourtant, tu ne la traites pas comme moi ! Est-ce parce que je suis ta petite sœur ? »

Seth eut l'erreur de lever les yeux au ciel, geste d'agacement envers son double, qui était presque sans aucun doute le seul responsable de tout ceci, mais que Sara prit de manière personnelle.

La remarque d'Yllius arriva presque de manière totalement inopportune.

« Il y a un vieux pont…Nous arriverons peut-être à traverser le gouffre… »

Eirika, Célia et Innes ne surent pas si cette phrase avait pour but d'apaiser l'ambiance, qui gardait son caractère pesant et ne faisait que s'aggraver avec la dispute entre le frère et la sœur.

Cette dernière jeta un œil vers l'assemblage branlant de cordes et de planches de bois au-dessus du vide, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Seth.

« Je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour toi…Tu n'auras plus à me supporter… »

Le soldat saisit immédiatement la portée de ces phrases. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

« Sara, non ! »

Mais la jeune fille, passant outre ses amis qui n'eurent pas le temps nécessaire pour réagir, s'était déjà engagée au pas de course sur le pont.

Yllius s'approcha, sans toutefois s'engager.

« Reviens immédiatement ! Le pont n'est pas sûr ! »

Mais la cible de ses appels ne paraissait pas vouloir tenir compte de cet avertissement. Célia, paniquée à la vision d'un accident possible, s'agrippa à la manche de la tunique d'Eirika, qui observait la scène sans savoir quoi dire. Il était de tout de manière évident que, si Yllius n'avait pas d'effet sur la sœur de son garde du corps, elle en aurait encore moins.

Mais la poigne de la petite magicienne se resserra brusquement et sa voix paniquée l'alerta :

« Eirika ! »

La princesse aperçut presque aussitôt les cordes du vieux pont se tendre dangereusement, tandis que l'une d'elles semblait sensiblement commencer à céder.

« Sara ! Le pont va s'effondrer, revenez ! »

Cette phrase, bien qu'elle soit prononcée par la princesse, fit tout de même un effet suffisant à la jeune combattante pour qu'elle s'arrête et se retourne vers ses compagnons, avant de constater la fragilité de la passerelle au milieu de laquelle elle se trouvait. Une planche céda sous son pied et la força à se rattraper aux cordes, exerçant ainsi une pression dessus.

Seth, paniqué, se précipita à sa suite, tout en tentant de ne pas aggraver la situation. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors que Sara, qui s'était redressée, titubait vers son frère, ce dernier tendit la main vers elle.

Au moment même où leurs mains se touchèrent, un grand craquement se fit entendre, mettant fin à la courte agonie du bois pourri et des cordes usagées. Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans le gouffre.

Eirika retint un cri, tandis que Célia retenait ses larmes. Innes, lui, se précipita vers Yllius, qui se penchait vers l'abîme.

« Tenez bon, nous allons vous remonter ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs amis, pour apercevoir une corde pendant misérablement dans le vide, avec, accrochée, l'ombre de Seth, qui retenait péniblement Sara.

Mais leur moyen de raccroc, s'il avait résisté au choc, ne souhaitait visiblement pas tenir sous leurs poids réunis.

Sara, qui tenait la main de son frère du bout des doigts, tentait de trouver une meilleure prise, sans y arriver. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Seth, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! »

Celui-ci, les traits crispés, rassemblait tous ses efforts pour les sortir tous deux de cette situation.

« Tiens bon…  
- Je n'y arrive pas !  
- Tu le dois ! »

Mais les paroles d'encouragement de son frère ne parvinrent pas à donner suffisamment d'obstination à la jeune fille. La main de cette dernière glissa le long de sa prise, l'entraînant vers une mort quasi-certaine.

« Je vais lâcher ! hurla t-elle, au comble de la panique.  
- Non, Sara ! »

La volonté du paladin ne suffit pas. Il sentit, malgré ses efforts pour la rattraper, sa sœur lui échapper et entamer une longue descente aux enfers.

« SARA ! »

Seth n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup crier la perte de sa sœur. En effet, la corde était sur le point de lâcher, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Le général aurait rejoint l'apprentie épéiste si la main d'Eirika ne l'avait pas pris à temps. Bientôt l'ombre d'Yllius qui se tenait aux côtés de la princesse lui permit de prendre un appui supplémentaire de sa deuxième main.

Mais, alors qu'il se sortait d'affaire grâce aux réflexes de ses compagnons, ses pensées allaient vers sa sœur…

Y avait-il seulement une chance qu'elle réchappe à une telle chute ?

Il ne fallait pas avoir trop d'espoir…

* * *

Depuis combien de temps tombait-elle ? Sara n'en avait plus aucune idée…Mais une chose était sûre : elle courait à la mort.

Était-ce le moment des regrets ? Elle avait souvent entendu dire que les gens sur le point de mourir voyaient leur vie défiler devant eux…Pour le moment, elle ne voyait que le ciel s'éloigner un peu plus et le bruit de l'eau en furie de la rivière de Terval se rapprocher…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de plus réfléchir. Un choc la coupa de toute réalité de ce monde…

* * *

« Sara avait raison…J'aurais dû la renvoyer à Renais…Je me savais incapable de veiller correctement sur elle…  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Seth, tenta Eirika, votre double est l'instigateur de toute cette embrouille…  
- Elle voit juste, enchaîna aussitôt Innes. J'ai été le seul à voir et entendre ce qui s'est dit. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la rassurer. J'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilités. »

Le paladin aurait voulu les contredire tous les deux. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison d'un côté, puisqu'il n'était pas entièrement fautif, mais ce côté familial qui s'était doucement réveillé en lui le poussait à prendre toute la culpabilité sur ses épaules déjà affaiblies par tant de soucis.

Mais, ne voulant pas s'acharner à leur imposer sa pensée, il se reprit, imposant à ses compagnons de reprendre leur marche vers Jehanna.

La princesse constata alors, presque à regret, que le militaire avait repris le pas sur le frère.

***

Ils finirent donc tous les cinq par reprendre la route, errant plusieurs heures dans le terrible endroit, espérant à tout prix trouver une sortie afin d'atteindre Jehanna sans encombre, ou du moins, sans autre incident.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent l'entrée d'une grotte, qui les mènerait sûrement vers une sortie inconnue.

« Est-ce réellement prudent de s'y engager ? questionna Eirika, peu rassurée par l'obscurité du lieu.  
- Avons-nous réellement le choix ? » soupira Célia, pas plus enthousiaste que sa compagne.

Yllius prit la tête du groupe pour se faire une idée de la topographie du lieu.

« Cela m'a l'air sans danger, vous pouvez venir… »

Ses trois amis le suivirent alors.

Le lieu où il se trouvait était une immense cavité, tel qu'en témoignaient les quelques faibles rayons de lumière provenant de quelques minuscules fissures dans les parois.  
Les bruits d'eau résonnaient, dans une atmosphère inquiétante, ce qui poussa Célia à se rapprocher inexorablement d'Yllius, qui était juste devant elle. A la grande surprise de tous, ce dernier tourna les yeux vers elle, mais ne réagit pas, la laissant faire.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans des chemins plus ou moins praticables, devant faire attention au moindre de leurs pas. En effet, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant, sans doute à cause de la proximité d'une source.

« Sommes-nous bientôt sortis ? demanda Eirika.  
- Je ne vois malheureusement pas d'endroit qui ressemble à un chemin de sortie, lui répondit Seth, qui avait succédé à Yllius à la tête du groupe.  
- Nous n'avons donc pas le choix, constata Innes, il faut continuer. Après tout, c'est notre dernière chance de passer la frontière. »

Le pied de Célia dérapa soudain sur une roche très glissante. La magicienne, dans un cri de surprise, tenta, dans un dernier mouvement, de se rattraper. Sa main trouva le poignet d'Eirika. Malheureusement pour elles, la princesse n'eut pas les réflexes nécessaires pour stopper la chute. Elle glissa à son tour et elles disparurent aux yeux de leurs amis.

Ceux-ci, morts d'inquiétude, écoutèrent le bruit de leur chute. Quand celle-ci parut prendre fin, à en juger les répercussions, ils tendirent l'oreille avec attention, avant que Seth ne se décide à hurler :

« Tout va bien ? »

Un instant de silence suivit sa question. Soudain, la voix de celle qu'il servait résonna :

« Venez ! Je crois que nous avons trouvé une sortie ! »

A cet instant, aucun des garçons ne sut s'il devait éclater de rire ou s'inquiéter de la santé des deux jeunes filles. De plus, la pente par laquelle ces dernières avaient glissé s'avéraient très raide et pauvre en prises pouvant ralentir la chute, volontaire ou non.

Un moment de flottement marqua l'hésitation des guerriers, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Célia ne les sorte de leur torpeur :

« Hé ! Vous vous décidez ou vous campez ici ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Innes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, s'approcha de la pente.

« Bien…Puisque nous sommes obligés d'y passer… »

Ceci dit, il appela à lui tout son équilibre et son agilité d'archer et se laissa glisser sur ses pieds le long de la pente. Yllius et Seth, après avoir échangé un regard, le suivirent.

Leur arrivée se fit sans trop de dégâts. De plus, Eirika et Célia les attendaient patiemment. La fille de Fado semblait en bon état, de même que la magicienne, mais celle-ci avait une telle expression qu'il semblait que tous les malheurs du monde oppressaient ses frêles épaules.

« Vous allez bien ? leur demanda l'archer.  
- Moi, ça va ! répondit son amie d'enfance.  
- Et moi pas du tout ! gémit l'adolescente avec une douleur exagérée sans doute involontairement. Je suis tombée à même le sol, tandis qu'Eirika n'a rien eu parce qu'elle m'est tombée dessus ! J'ai les os brisés ! »

Un air contrarié apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? »

Ce fut au tour de Seth de mettre fin à la dispute naissante.

« Vous avez donc trouvé une sortie…Ou l'air de la grotte a déformé vos propos ? »

Réflexion totalement inutile et surtout très bête, puisque la phrase avait été prononcé de manière très claire. La princesse pointa le doigt vers un mince filet de lumière.

« Au bout de ce couloir se trouve une sortie. Je ne sais pas où elle mène, mais nous ne sommes pas totalement perdus déjà ! »

Yllius se mit à l'endroit indiqué par Eirika et confirma ses propos par un regard dans la lueur.

« En effet, elle a raison. Tel que tu peux le voir, Célia, ta maladresse est un cadeau de l'Éternel. »

Sa cible eut l'effet recherché et tant prévisible. Serrant son bâton contre elle, elle fixa son interlocuteur, les flammes dans ses yeux s'étant fortement intensifiées.

« Yllius…Tu cherches vraiment à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Parce que si tu cherches vraiment la guerre, on peut s'arranger…»

Elle ne rencontra que le regard moqueur de son compagnon, qui s'approcha d'elle et contempla son visage furieux. Fixant de ses yeux bicolores sa joue gauche, son expression se fit soudain plus sérieuse. Il passa rapidement la main sur la légère égratignure qui l'ornait, sans doute en conséquence à la chute.

« Tu es blessée… »

Les joues de Célia prirent une couleur vermillon, alors que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient de manière totalement anormale, en réaction au geste de l'épéiste. Ce qui aurait dû provoquer en elle, soit de la colère, soit de la douleur sur la plaie à vif, lui laissait tout simplement une impression de chaleur étonnamment peu désagréable…

A quoi pensait-elle donc ?

Elle se releva rapidement, plantant là le garçon, que cela ne semblait que très peu affecter, et alla en direction de la sortie, passant sous les yeux de ses amis, qui la fixaient avec étonnement, sans pour autant perdre de temps à la suivre.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans le grand désert qui marquait le passage de Renais à Jehanna, un groupe passait. Impossible de réellement déterminer leurs intentions, ni même savoir qui ils étaient. Leurs identités restaient obstinément cachées sous de longues capuches de nomades, les protégeant également de la chaleur ravageante.

La proximité de la rivière de Terval les incita à accélérer le pas. Et, très vite, les bords du cours d'eau furent envahis par une présence humaine à la recherche du liquide salvateur.

Une dizaine d'hommes armés se démarquèrent de ce groupe et partirent en éclaireur, sans doute. Mais leur mission fut interrompue par une vue qui arracha un sourire mesquin à une personne, dont la carrure impressionnante pouvait facilement faire penser à un membre de la gente masculine.

Quelques instants après, il revenait vers son groupe, une charge dans les bras, et s'avançait vers une silhouette au profil bedonnant. Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de cette dernière, tandis qu'il contemplait la dernière trouvaille de son bras droit.

Il sentait que sa nouvelle prise serait fortement intéressante…En effet, qui pouvait donc résister à la beauté de cette jeune fille inconsciente aux cheveux couleur de feu, trouvée sur les berges du Terval ?


	20. Prisonnière des esclavagistes

**Chapitre 20 : Prisonnière des esclavagistes**

***

**

*

Sara avait l'impression qu'un marteau était en train de taper contre sa tête, à tel point que son cerveau paraissait prêt à exploser. Ce furieux malaise combiné à une raideur insoutenable dans tout son corps la conforta dans l'impression qu'elle avait survécu à sa chute dans la rivière du Terval.

Son retour à la conscience se fit dans un grand désordre de son esprit tourmenté. Alors qu'elle revenait lentement au jour, son gémissement alerta une silhouette qui se précipita sur elle.

« Tu es réveillée, jeune inconnue ? »

Cette voix était celle d'une femme mûre. D'un ton posé, elle continua son interrogatoire en voyant le basculement de tête positif de la jeune fille.

« Quel est ton nom ?  
- Sara… » répondit cette dernière d'une voix faible.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le lieu où elle se trouvait était une grande pièce haute de plafond, et aux murs gris, où s'entassait un grand nombre de personnes, tous des femmes et des enfants. L'atmosphère étrangement silencieuse malgré la foule apportait une ambiance tellement pesante qu'une impression de tristesse se dégageait…

La jeune femme continua :

« Petite Sara…J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas tombée dans le meilleur des endroits…  
- Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Où suis-je ? » paniqua la sœur de Seth.

Son interlocutrice s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la porte barrée s'ouvrit, offrant la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'une prison. Un homme aux cheveux noirs très courts, armé d'une énorme épée, entra et balança sa tête de gauche à droite, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Un sourire étira son visage quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Sara, assise sur la banquette. Accompagné par plusieurs gardes qui brandirent leurs épées sous les prisonniers afin de les effrayer, il se dirigea vers la jeune captive et la prit par le bras sans que cette dernière ne puisse réagir. De plus, la poigne de l'épéiste était tellement forte qu'elle n'aurait rien pu tenter.

Elle se fit traîner en-dehors de la pièce, avant que le guerrier ne la plaque contre un mur, l'observant de très près. Son souffle rauque fit frissonner l'adolescente qui, dégoûtée, tourna la tête. Et c'est alors que la voix grave de son interlocuteur résonna.

« Je comprends pourquoi mon maître n'a pas hésité à te faire emmener ici…Tu es d'une beauté saisissante… »

Sara plissa le nez, montrant là tout son mépris. Mais l'autre ne désespérait pas, continuant d'un ton qui prenait une tournure inquiétante :

« Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à réclamer tes faveurs et tes services en récompense de mon allégeance… »

Le sang de la jeune fille en fit qu'un tour, ne comprenant que trop bien cette allusion plus qu'en-dehors des mœurs auxquels elle était habituée. Foudroyant son geôlier d'un air assassin, elle siffla entre ses dents.

« Vous pourrez toujours attendre… »

L'homme perdit son sourire mauvais, le remplaçant par une expression de frustration. Il reprit Sara par le bras et, sans aucune délicatesse, l'entraîna à travers les couloirs d'un complexe, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle au fond de laquelle un homme, assis sur un fauteuil, se trouvait. En voyant arriver les deux jeunes gens, il se leva, dévoilant son embonpoint important, ainsi que le manque d'harmonie et de subtilité dans son physique. Il était vêtu d'une robe ressemblant à celle des prêtres, mais colorée de manière tout à fait ridicule, dans une association de vert émeraude, de jaune tranchant et de violet saisissant.

« Alors, mon cher Lorny, tu m'amènes enfin cette merveille ?  
- En effet, maître Baytor, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Cette jolie fleur sauvage devrait entièrement vous satisfaire. »

Ce dernier se traîna – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot selon Sara, tant son apparence bouffie lui donnait une maladresse dans sa manière de se déplacer – jusqu'à sa captive. Prenant le visage fin entre ses doigts potelés, il la contempla de ses petits yeux de rapaces pendant de longues minutes avant de déclarer :

« Quelle beauté ! Vraiment, c'est la chance qui t'a envoyé à moi !  
- Relâchez-moi, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! » fulmina la jeune victime.

Elle ne se heurta qu'au rire de l'homme obèse.

« Qui donc pourrait me menacer ? Mon petit bijou, tu es mon esclave désormais et tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

Mais, à mesure qu'il tentait une approche vers Sara, celle-ci se dérobait toujours, mal à l'aise. Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, un air agacé se dessina sur son visage et il se tourna vers le dénommé Lorny.

« Lorsqu'elle se sera calmée, elle sera absolument parfaite pour tous les petits services qu'elle me rendra… »

Ignorant l'air d'envie de son bras droit, il poursuivit :

« En attendant, je veux qu'elle soit traitée comme le plus précieux des diamants. Ne la remmène pas dans cet horrible cachot, au milieu de tous ces gens si communs et banals…Un joyau pur se doit d'être considéré comme tel…Attribues-lui la plus belle des chambres qu'il te reste de libre ! »

Lorny, toujours en quête d'une récompense à son allégeance, ne trouva pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

***

Une fois jetée, tel un déchet, par le bras droit de l'esclavagiste dans une pièce assez étroite mais dotée d'un minimum de confort, Sara, s'assurant en premier qu'elle était seule dans la chambre verrouillée, lâcha toute sa colère contenue jusque là, prenant les objets pour les lancer à terre, défaisant d'un geste rageur son lit pour envoyer les couvertures au sol…

Comment elle, la fille d'un ancien chef des armées, la fille d'un des nobles les plus puissants de Renais, pouvait-elle être réduite à ce genre de condition ? Elle s'assit sans grande douceur sur le matelas et déversa toute sa tristesse par des larmes. Comme elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire subir à Seth, ses sauts d'humeur qui l'avaient poussé à se conduire comme la pire des idiotes…Certes, elle était toujours vivante, mais ce à quoi elle était condamnée ne tenait pas plutôt de la damnation éternelle ?

« La tristesse ne sied pas à un si joli visage… »

Sara releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix et parcourut sa chambre du regard, jusqu'à tomber sur le propriétaire de cette voix, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette à l'apparence physique totalement indéfinissable, puisque son corps et le haut de son visage étaient dissimulés par une longue cape noire à capuche.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que… »

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déjà l'ombre avait glissé jusqu'à elle et la réduisait au silence en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je vous en prie, taisez-vous ! Il est préférable autant pour vous que pour moi que vos geôliers ne soient pas au courant de ma présence… »

D'instinct, la jeune fille acquiesça, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. L'inconnu, qui ne pouvait être qu'un homme, à en juger sa voix masculine, la lâcha alors.

« Comment vous appelez-vous et d'où venez-vous ?  
- Je…Sara…Je viens de Renais… répondit cette dernière avec docilité, une pointe d'étonnement dans sa voix troublée.  
- Dans ce cas, Sara, n'ayez crainte. Vous ne resterez pas bien longtemps ici.  
- Pourriez-vous me dire où suis-je exactement ? »

L'homme baissa la tête, croisant ses bras.

« Vous êtes actuellement entre les mains de Baytor l'esclavagiste. Cet homme est connu dans toute la région comme pour être une véritable ordure. Il a profité du désordre qui a régné à Jehanna pendant la Guerre des Pierres pour monter ce réseau. A la mort de la reine Ismaire, il a répandu la terreur avec sa troupe de bandits en attaquant des villages, tuant ou torturant les hommes, et capturant les femmes et enfants pour son plaisir personnel. Il s'est calmé depuis que le prince Joshua a succédé à sa mère. Mais malheureusement, le roi ne peut réellement agir contre lui, tant la reconstruction de son pays lui prend du temps. »

Un frisson parcourut Sara.

« Ignoble criminel ! persifla t-elle.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci va bientôt s'arrêter… »

Un bruit se fit entendre du dehors, provoquant la panique chez les deux jeunes gens. L'inconnu finit alors rapidement :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ne le laissez pas profiter de vous, mais n'essayez surtout pas de vous enfuir ! Ce serpent a des soldats particulièrement efficaces qui n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer, que vous plaisiez à leur maître ou non ! Résistez tant que vous le pourrez et je vous promets que ses actes prendront très vite fin ! »

Sans laisser le temps à la sœur de Seth de répondre, il disparut avec agilité de l'endroit par où il était arrivé, sous le regard interloqué de Sara, qui ne savait comment réagir à cette intervention qui paraissait presque venir des dieux.

Reprenant son souffle, elle commença à ramasser les draps et les objets, les remettant à leur place exacte. Si ce mystérieux inconnu disait vrai, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter…

* * *

« Le Terval est une rivière assez profonde, après tout… »

La voix de Célia résonnait dans la grotte servant de refuge au groupe pour la nuit. Elle poursuivit alors :

« Sans doute y a-t-il une chance pour que…  
- Elle est trop minime pour pouvoir être réellement prise en compte, répliqua Seth avec dureté.  
- Mais…»

Le silence dans lequel se murait le général découragea la jeune fille qui lâcha un soupir contrarié.

« Très bien, puisque tu as décidé que ce serait comme ça et pas autrement, reste dans ta négativité et voies la vie en noir ! »

La magicienne était clairement vexée de l'attitude de son ami face à sa tentative de croire en la survie de Sara à sa terrible chute.

Le paladin, s'apercevant de ce que son comportement provoquait chez la jeune fille, qui pourtant faisait de son mieux pour être optimiste, déclara :

« Pardonne-moi, Célia. Je te remercie d'essayer d'y croire encore, mais les faits sont là et il est insensé d'un côté de vouloir s'y dérober. »

Son interlocutrice, à son attitude indécise, semblait mourir d'envie de lui répliquer le contraire. Un coup d'œil d'Innes l'en dissuada très vite et, soupirant, elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la grotte, dans l'attitude d'une personne qui boude.

Eirika et Yllius, en dehors de la grotte, restaient silencieux, dans la posture de gens préoccupés. La princesse, assise sur une grande pierre, écoutait les bruits de la nuit, tandis que le traître la regardait, sans qu'une seule expression, comme à son habitude, ne ressorte de son visage.

« Tu t'es remise ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

La sœur d'Ephraïm tourna la tête, surprise.

« Je…Oui, ça va mieux, merci…, répondit-elle en bégayant.  
- Que t'est-il arrivé exactement ?  
- Eh bien, hésita la guerrière, c'était assez confus…Quand le double de Seth est apparu, ma tête s'est subitement mise à tourner. Et tout d'un coup, tout s'est arrêté et… »

Elle s'interrompit subitement, alors que sa respiration était de plus en plus prononcée. Le regard pénétrant de son compagnon lui donna les forces de continuer.

« Des flashs…sont apparus par intermittence dans mon esprit. Ils étaient tellement rapides, violents, tellement…dérangeants. Je n'arrivais ni à les contrôler, ni à les arrêter. Du coup, me sentant de plus en plus mal, j'ai paniqué et…Tout est devenu noir autour de moi. Je ne contrôlai plus mes attitudes, ma peur, ni même mon corps…Quand j'ai réellement repris conscience de moi, j'étais dans les bras d'Innes qui essayait désespérément de me calmer.  
- Il était très inquiet pour toi…Mais je ne te parle pas de la réaction de Seth quand il t'a vu… »

Eirika sursauta à la mention du nom de son garde du corps.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas sa faute… »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la grotte. Soudain, ses yeux bicolores se figèrent et sa tête vira brusquement, regardant le paysage rocheux en alternance. La princesse, comprenant ce que signifiait cette expression, sortit sa rapière en même temps qu'Yllius se préparait à ôter son épée du fourreau.

Alertés aussitôt par le bruit du fer, Innes, Seth et Célia ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve…Mais restez sur vos gardes… » leur conseilla le guerrier de Grado.

De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les aventuriers fixèrent les alentours d'un air inquiet, armes à la main.

Soudain, l'arc d'Innes se tendit :

« Il est là ! » hurla l'héritier.

D'un même geste, tous se tournèrent dans la direction pointée par le prince. En effet, ce dernier avait raison. Dans la nuit profonde, une ombre se profilait, s'avançant vers le groupe. La grande cape noire qui le recouvrait dissimulait son identité à tous.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, les combattants restaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à surgir contre une éventuelle menace. Mais l'inconnu s'arrêta, de manière surprenante et sembla les darder de ses yeux cachés sous le grand morceau de tissu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? » demanda Eirika, anxieuse comme ses compagnons.

L'homme détourna la tête vers elle, ce qui lui arracha un frisson dont elle ne sut pas définir la raison.

Enfin, sa voix s'éleva, grave et posée…

« Ne seriez-vous pas, par hasard, à la recherche d'une dénommée Sara ? »

Le cœur de Seth ne fit qu'un bond, mais très vite, ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau.

« Elle est morte. Elle a chuté dans le gouffre du Terval…  
- Ah, vraiment ? rétorqua l'encapuchonné d'une surprise feinte. Je lui ai parlé il y a à peine quelques heures, et elle m'a semblé très bien portante pour une morte… »

* * *

Et walaaaa :D ! La suite prochainement (en prenant en compte mon retard habituel xD) !

Mais comme d'hab', extrait du chapitre 21 :

_**Innes, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers les gardes du pont d'entrée. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à son attitude, il demanda aux sentinelles :  
**_

_**« Je suis le prince Innes, fils et héritier du roi Hayden de Frelia. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec votre chef… »**_


	21. Si frêle Mais si fière

Message pour mli : Merci de ton gentil commentaire ^^. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner ma fic. J'ai d'ailleurs un certain nombre de chapitres en réserve. Simplement, ma vie IRL est très prenante ces temps-ci, donc ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Néanmoins, deux chapitres pour te prouver ma bonne foi :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Si frêle…Mais si fière… **

Sara ne dissimula pas l'air dégoûté qui venait à son visage d'enfant malgré elle. Mais de nouveau, cet homme dégoûtant qu'était Baytor tournait autour d'elle, lâchant parfois des onomatopées d'admiration à la sonorité inquiétante. Enfin, lorsqu'il se décida à cesser de la reluquer – il n'y avait en effet pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela – il se rassit sur le fauteuil qui lui servait de trône et la fixa de ses petits yeux entourés de graisse.

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit, ma belle enfant ?  
- Elle aurait été bien meilleure si je vous savais le plus loin possible de moi… »

Cette réponse fit légèrement sourciller l'obèse qui tenta pourtant de le dissimuler :

« Allons, tu verras que tu te plairas ici…Il faut juste t'y habituer. Mais je peux t'assurer que, si tu ne résistes pas, tu seras traitée comme une reine. Après tout, tu es la plus belle de toutes mes esclaves et…  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ESCLAVE ! »

Sara avait littéralement haussé la voix de manière si surprenante que Baytor et Lorny, également présent, sursautèrent. Un silence suivit un long moment pendant lequel le maître esclavagiste fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié de l'attitude de sa nouvelle prise.

« Je trouve cela bien dommage. D'accord, ton caractère piquant ajoute encore un peu plus de charme à ta splendeur, mais, malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas patient. »

Il tourna la tête vers son bras droit, qui acquiesça d'entendement, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ma belle, chez moi, les crises d'esclave ne durent jamais plus d'un jour. Or, en voici deux que tu es ici. Alors, c'est très simple : tu te soumets ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

Sara serrait tant ses poings qu'elle sentait ses jointures blanches tendues à l'extrême, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, y laissant des marques.  
Elle continua, dans sa fureur, à garder cet air de défi qu'elle soutint devant ses geôliers, de plus en plus mécontents de cette persévérance. Lorny la jaugea d'un air mauvais avant de s'approcher d'elle et d'avancer sa main vers la taille frêle de l'adolescente.

« Maître, ajouta t-il avec un sadisme non dissimulé, si vous voulez quelqu'un pour la redresser, confiez-la moi, et vous verrez qu'elle cèdera rapidement… »

Ses gestes se faisaient osés…Beaucoup trop aux yeux de la jeune épéiste.

« Ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains, espèce d'obsédé ! »

Elle suivit sa vitupération d'un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes. Le bras droit eut le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce que son maître ne s'esclaffe bruyamment, un air mauvais sur le visage :

« Eh bien, quelle personnalité ! Mais cela m'agace vraiment ! Je vais donc te proposer un marché…Demain, tu seras confrontée à Lorny dans un combat à l'épée. S'il s'avère que tu arrives à le battre, je te rendrais ta liberté…Mais…Si tu perds, alors tu devras t'exécuter au moindre de mes souhaits ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Auras-tu le courage d'accepter ? »

Sara serra un peu plus les poings, son esprit en intense réflexion. Son caractère impulsif eut cependant le dessus, et il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix lorsqu'elle déclara :

« J'accepte. »

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix…Mais sa pauvre maîtrise des armes lui permettrait-elle de gagner ?

Si seulement Seth était à ses côtés…

* * *

Le groupe n'en pouvait plus. Le soleil venait juste de se lever, caché par une tempête de sable, et l'inconnu les menait à travers des déserts de roche, au milieu des poussières volantes qui aveuglaient leurs yeux fatigués de devoir toujours se protéger du sable.

« Pourriez-vous seulement nous dire où vous nous menez ? demanda Eirika, tentant d'une voix forte de surpasser le vent qui hurlait.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le devinerez bien assez tôt, princesse… » eut-elle pour toute réponse de l'homme mystérieux.

Étouffant un grommellement derrière la main qui protégeait son visage des bourrasques, elle n'insista pas, la pression du bras d'Yllius sur son épaule l'en dissuadant. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ? Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de faire confiance à cette silhouette encapuchonnée, pour le moment aussi fiable qu'un conseil du double de Seth.

Une quinte de toux sèche la tira de ses pensées et la fit se retourner vers ses compagnons.

Célia semblait en effet sur le point de s'étouffer. Chaque toussotement était plus fort que le précédent, tandis que les mains de la petite magicienne exerçaient une pression de plus en plus importante autour de sa mâchoire. La crise fut telle que le groupe stoppa pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que tout ceci ne s'arrête et que l'adolescente reprenne son souffle autant que possible dans cette mer de sable, malgré le sentiment de brûlure qui étreignait sa gorge.

Innes posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, comme un léger soutien, et l'incita à avancer, ce qu'elle fit. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur mystérieux guide ne se retourne.

« Je vous laisse ici. Continuez toujours tout droit et vous rencontrerez des personnes qui, je crois, vous seront d'une grande utilité. »

Ceci dit, il fit demi-tour en resserrant sa capuche autour de son visage et se laissa porter dans le sens du vent pour bientôt disparaître rapidement des yeux de ses compagnons. Eirika se retourna pour tenter de l'en empêcher, mais se heurta à la tourmente du désert. Seth agrippa son poignet et la remit aussitôt dans le bon sens alors que sa voix grave lui criait :

« Ne tentez pas de le suivre, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de continuer ! Il serait trop dangereux de se perdre par un temps pareil. »

Les compagnons continuèrent ainsi, se raccrochant au moindre point d'orientation dans le désert pour suivre la route.

Heureusement pour eux, la tempête se calma au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Lorsque la possibilité d'une vision lointaine dans l'étendue de sable s'offrit à eux, ils faisaient face à une petite forteresse. Ses pierres d'une couleur beige se fondaient à merveille dans leur environnement, mais laissaient dégager aussi une impression d'austérité et de puissance.  
Tandis que tous contemplaient le bâtiment, se demandant s'il s'agissait là de l'endroit où voulait les mener l'inconnu, Innes, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers les gardes du pont d'entrée. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à son attitude, il demanda aux sentinelles :

« Je suis le prince Innes, fils et héritier du roi Hayden de Frelia. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec votre chef… »

L'archer ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit, qu'il avait déjà visité lors de la guerre des Pierres…

* * *

Lorsque Sara entra dans l'arène, le bruit de la foule applaudissant se fit entendre. Elle les ignora, ne voulant pas se mêler aux affaires d'imbéciles spectateurs assoiffés de sang. Fixant des yeux électriques tour à tour vers Baytor, assis sur un balcon en hauteur, et Lorny, qui la déshabillait du regard, elle se posta au milieu du champ de combat, ses mains crispées sur ses deux épées courtes, que l'esclavagiste lui avait fait rendre peu avant son entrée dans le lieu de duel.

Lorsque son adversaire enleva son immense arme de son fourreau, l'adolescente sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Elle doutait désormais de pouvoir gagner face à cet homme qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : lui donner une leçon qu'elle ne méritait pas forcément, étant donné le contexte, et la soumettre. De plus, il avait bien plus d'expérience du combat qu'elle.

« Ressaisis-toi, Sara ! s'encouragea t-elle intérieurement. Ne te décourage pas face cette grosse brute sans foi ni loi ! Tu es la fille et la sœur de généraux ! A toi de montrer ton talent ! »

La voix du bedonnant la sortit de son soutien intérieur.

« Tu es sûre de ta décision, petite beauté ? Tu ne souhaites réellement pas choisir la facilité ?  
- Mais c'est ce que je fais en préférant la liberté à la captivité… répondit-elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
- La mort est-elle réellement la liberté ? souligna son interlocuteur, perplexe de sa réponse.  
- Vous appartenir serait la pire des tortures pour moi…Mieux vaut mourir à ce stade. »

L'esclavagiste soupira de déception, espérant sans doute pouvoir jouer de la crainte de sa jeune esclave pour la forcer à abandonner. Néanmoins, il remarquait dans les mouvements et le comportement de l'adolescente son manque d'expérience du duel et ne doutait pas de la victoire de son bras droit.  
Ce dernier d'ailleurs, resserrait ses deux mains sur son glaive, de la même manière que sa toute jeune adversaire se préparait, sa prise autour de ses deux épées courtes.

Alors que la foule observait, dans un silence plus qu'angoissant, les deux duellistes se jaugèrent, Lorny avec délice, Sara avec mépris, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se précipite sur elle, dans un hurlement de rage et de conviction, son arme devant lui. Elle se mit dans une position de combat improvisée et attendit l'approche de son ennemi.

Mais malgré les yeux déterminés de l'apprentie épéiste, une goutte de sueur ne put s'empêcher de rouler sur sa tempe…

Lorny entama ce duel par une charge, suivi d'un coup fort du haut de son épée que Sara s'empressa d'esquiver avec maladresse. Fort heureusement pour elle, son agilité conséquente face au corps musclé mais lourd de son adversaire lui donnait l'avantage de la rapidité, compensant tant bien que mal son état de novice. Mais déjà, l'homme enchaînait une nouvelle attaque, précise et puissante, la manquant de très peu.

L'air de défi sur le visage de la jeune fille laissa bientôt place à la peur, et le doute l'envahit. Pouvait-elle vraiment gagner ?

* * *

« Comment ont-ils osé ?  
- Seth… »

Eirika contemplait les crispations qui durcissaient les traits du visage du paladin. Celui-ci continuait, vitupérant silencieusement :

« La traiter comme cela…Ils le paieront cher… »

La princesse ne répondit pas mais, redressant sur ses épaules et sa tête la longue cape bleue nuit qui cachait sa silhouette aux regards indiscrets, elle scruta de ses yeux bleus l'arène de combat. Voilà un temps que Sara combattait avec courage un homme d'une force impressionnante, qui la malmenait de plus en plus. La jeune femme distinguait déjà trop bien les signes de fatigue sur le visage de l'adolescente, qui ne savait pas que, quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, son grand frère la regardait de ses yeux à la fois mêlés de furie, de compassion et d'admiration.  
Il leur fallait agir vite…Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Yllius et Célia qui attendaient à ses côtés, tentant d'observer le duel comme n'importe quel spectateur dans cet endroit. Ils semblaient décidés…

Eirika se demandait cependant si le fait que ses deux amis ne soient pas dissimulés sous des capes était réellement sans importance…S'il s'avérait que quelqu'un parvienne à découvrir qui les accompagne, à savoir deux personnes de sang royal et un chevalier à la réputation grandissante, ils seraient autant en danger.

Sur les gradins situés de l'autre côté de l'arène, une lueur réfléchissante interpella son attention. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Seth et lui murmura :

« Innes et les autres sont prêts… »

Le paladin opina et se leva, pour quitter les gradins et s'engager par l'escalier menant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Son interlocutrice pressa alors Sieglinde contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient assez de chance que personne dans cet horrible endroit ne songe à assurer sa sécurité en confisquant les armes des visiteurs. Célia caressait distraitement le haut de son bâton de magicienne tandis qu'Yllius gardait une expression renfermée, dont seule la main qui se dirigeait vers son épée trahissait ses intentions.  
La sœur d'Ephraïm se leva alors à son tour :

« A nous de jouer… »

* * *

Sara n'en pouvait plus. Elle haletait, tant la fatigue l'envahissait, alors que ses pieds avaient du mal à la soutenir. Malgré son état physique pitoyable, son esprit continuait à la pousser toujours plus vers l'avant, de même que sa fierté et son opiniâtreté. Avait-elle une chance de gagner ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle n'avait aucune autre chance de survie. Plutôt mourir en tentant de gagner sa liberté que de servir les moindres désirs d'un homme aussi repoussant que Baytor. Elle tourna la tête un instant et le fixa, lui sur son piédestal, la regardant combattre, une pointe d'envie dans le regard. L'adolescente pouvait jurer l'entendre dire des paroles défaitistes et moqueuses à son sujet, et lui lança une expression d'intense vengeance.

Elle, la fille d'une des plus grandes familles de Renais, avait été réduite à un simple rang d'esclave…Il ne l'emporterait pas si facilement !  
Lorny la fixait avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Eh bien, beauté, tu hésites ?  
- Ne cherchez même pas, répliqua la demoiselle en rage, je ne serai jamais à vous !  
- Quel dommage…Un si joli produit de la nature… »

Il leva son épée de son épaule et chargea Sara pour l'empoigner au cou. Cette dernière se sentit frémir et étouffer sous les actions de sa main puissante, et crispa sa main autour de ses armes, les faisant siffler au niveau de l'abdomen du guerrier. Son adversaire la lâcha dans un cri de douleur, posant la main sur son ventre qui portait les marques d'une large coupure sanglante.

« J'ai été gentil avec toi jusqu'ici ma petite…Mais désormais, tu vas souffrir ! »

Il leva la main, et aussitôt, sortis de partout, des hommes armés surgirent autour de Sara. La jeune fille fut rapidement encerclée, alors que le maître esclavagiste se levait de son piédestal en ricanant :

« Allons, joli bijou, ne me force pas à abîmer ta beauté naturelle. Si tu abandonnes et que tu acceptes de devenir mon esclave personnelle, je te promets que tu vivras comme une reine !  
- Espèce de poussif, vous n'avez aucun honneur, ni même une pointe d'honnêteté en vous ! Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? »

Un sourire de triomphe orna le visage de l'adolescente.

« Et de tout de manière, je ne vous appartiendrai jamais… »

Elle ne s'attarda pas à contempler la grimace de déception de Baytor, trop occupée à surveiller Lorny, dont le sourire mesquin l'inquiétait. Mais désormais, elle le savait : elle n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Les rôles semblèrent alors inversés. Sara fonça alors sur son adversaire, peu soucieuse de son niveau de combat et son état de fatigue, tandis que ce dernier fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

C'était une course entre la vie et la mort…


	22. Et tout semble si simple à vivre

**Chapitre 22 : Et tout semble si simple à vivre...  
**

Les lames s'entrechoquaient, les cris retentissaient dans le public. Le combat avait pris une nouvelle ampleur.

Si, dans un premier temps, Sara semblait totalement dépassée par l'expérience et la force de Lorny, à présent, l'esclavagiste semblait craindre pour sa vie, tant une brusque énergie avait envahi l'adolescente. Plusieurs fois, il avait été mis en danger par cette débutante et il atteignait un degré d'épuisement identique à celui de son ennemie. Ils étaient tous deux face à face, se jaugeant du regard afin de gagner du temps et reprendre leur respiration. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais :

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, petite beauté…Mais j'en ai assez de jouer. Adieu… »

Dans un dernier cri, il pointa son épée vers l'avant et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il lui fallait gagner. Son coup fut bref. La petite épéiste avait esquivé. Etait-ce perdu pour lui ?  
Les deux épées courtes de Sara fendirent l'air. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, le public vit Lorny tomber à terre, gémissant de douleur. Baytor, déstabilisé, s'égosilla à l'adresse des soldats dans l'arène.

« Tuez-la ! Elle ne doit pas sortir vivante de cet endroit ! »

Les esclavagistes prirent un air mauvais en fixant leur victime, au bord de l'épuisement, qui ne trouvait que la force de lancer un regard haineux et s'approchèrent d'elle. La foule huait la décision du maître des lieux, hurlant leur terreur face au massacre qui allait se perpétrer sous leurs yeux. Sara rassembla l'infime partie d'énergie qu'il lui restait et se lança à l'assaut du plus proche ennemi. Mais elle était trop faible et eux étaient trop nombreux. Un soldat qui s'apprêtait à planter son épée dans son cœur se stoppa soudainement, avant de tomber dans un râle ignoble, une flèche plantée dans le dos. Une lumière d'espoir revit le jour en Sara. Elle regarda vers les gradins, apercevant une silhouette plus que familière se reflétant dans l'éclat du soleil…

« Innes… »

Le prince, son arc à la main, saisit une nouvelle flèche et fit tomber un autre soldat trop proche de la captive, tandis que plusieurs ombres sautaient prestement sur le sable. Un homme aux cheveux verts, à la tête de ce petit contingent, s'avança, lame à la main.

« Moi Gerik, au nom du roi Joshua de Jehanna, je déclare cet endroit non-conforme aux règles de bienséance du pays, et accuse son maître d'exploitation, de tortures et de meurtres. Veuillez vous rendre sous peine d'être exécuté sur le champ ! »

Il tourna son regard vers Sara, l'agrémentant d'un sourire bourru mais aux aspects presque paternels.

« Tu es l'amie du prince Innes ? Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais… »

Et en effet, Sara put voir que son compagnon avait sauté des gradins et courait vers le groupe. Mais elle sentit aussi l'acier frôler sa gorge et une poigne la maintenir fermement.

« Un seul geste contre moi et elle meurt ! »

Lorny s'était relevé et, dans un dernier geste de folie, voulait sauver sa peau de la justice implacable du royaume des sables.

« Si tu la tues, ton châtiment n'en sera que plus terrible…Tu es cerné, alors rends-toi et relâches Sara ! »

La voix d'Eirika s'était élevée, autoritaire et assurée, alors qu'elle rejoignait ses anciens compagnons d'aventure, suivie de près par Yllius et Célia. Mais le bras droit de Baytor s'était relevé et tentait d'entraîner son otage à sa suite. Cependant, alors qu'il marchait à reculons pour ne pas quitter des yeux ses ennemis, il s'arrêta brusquement, le froid d'une épée entrant en contact avec son dos, mais n'eût pas le courage de se retourner, trop tétanisé par la surprise.  
Une voix posée mais furieuse, que Sara reconnut tout de suite malgré sa faiblesse, s'éleva :

« Si tu ne libères pas immédiatement ma petite sœur, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie… »

La poigne de l'homme se desserra de sa victime, et la lame quitta sa gorge ronde. Tandis que Lorny était entraîné à l'écart par Gerik, l'adolescente se tourna lentement pour voir son sauveur, qu'elle avait déjà reconnu. Un mince sourire éclaira sa figure affaiblie.

« Seth… »

Ce mot se perdit dans sa bouche, alors que son corps, ayant atteint ses dernières limites, s'effondrait. Le paladin se jeta à genoux vers l'avant, rattrapant la forme frêle avant qu'elle ne tombe. Dans quel état retrouvait-il sa cadette ! Il montait en lui l'envie irrépressible de faire payer à ses geôliers leur cruauté. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de sa sœur, voulant lui apporter une sensation de protection qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus connu depuis sa capture.  
Et c'est alors que la voix fluette et exténuée de la jeune fille se fit entendre.

« Seth, il faut le retrouver…Baytor…L'homme qui m'a capturé…Un rapace comme lui ne doit pas être laissé dans la nature. Qui sait de quelle pauvre innocente il voudra abuser ? »

La terreur montait dans sa voix, en souvenir de ce qu'elle avait failli et ce qu'elle aurait pu subir. Elle chercha du réconfort dans l'étreinte et la voix de son grand frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sara, il n'ira pas bien loin…En attendant, repose-toi… »

La main du chevalier caressait ses cheveux, alors qu'il la berçait doucement contre lui. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente.

« J'attendais tellement que tu viennes me chercher…J'avais si peur que vous me laissiez là, pour la raison que je vous gêne…  
- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Sara… »

Un sourire de fierté monta à la bouche du général, alors que son côté formel semblait se perdre dans l'attention fraternelle qu'il lui portait.

« Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui, contre tous ces gens…Pas une seule fois, tu n'as manqué à tes principes et tu t'es montré courageuse, forte et extraordinairement habile avec tes armes…Je suis tellement fier de toi… »

Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à la jeune bretteuse.

* * *

« Sont-ils tous là ? demanda Gerik à l'un de ses hommes.  
- Oui, chef, mais le dénommé Baytor manque à l'appel. Il semble s'être enfui alors que nous arrêtions ses subordonnés…  
- Vous dites ? »

Une voix claire s'éleva de derrière le groupe et chacun put voir une femme aux cheveux violets, extraordinairement belle, avancer, traînant devant elle un homme à l'embonpoint assez conséquent.

« Marisa ? s'exclama le mercenaire. Formidable, tu as capturé le seul qui nous manquait dans le groupe !  
- Oh, n'exagère pas, répliqua la belle épéiste, je ne le cherchai pas particulièrement…Il est venu à moi tout seul…D'après ce que j'ai compris, je devais sans doute être à son goût, puisque j'ai d'abord du terrasser les deux gardes du corps à ses côtés qui étaient censés me capturer…Une fois cela fait, je n'ai plus eu qu'à le cueillir… »

Célia, comme ses compagnons, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque ironique de la mercenaire, avant de se tourner vers Seth. Sara avait sombré dans l'inconscience, mais ses traits semblaient incroyablement sereins pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu tant d'épreuves.  
Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et de sa sœur et demanda au premier, l'air inquiet :

« Elle va bien ? Y a-t-il besoin que je la soigne quelque part ? »

L'air du paladin se fit rêveur :

« Elle est en bonne santé…Comme toujours…Conforme aux souvenirs d'enfant que j'ai d'elle… »

Gerik s'approcha des jeunes gens et, après avoir observé un instant Sara, décréta :

« Vu la distance à laquelle nous sommes, il vaut mieux pour vous que nous vous escortions jusqu'au château de Jehanna, plutôt que de revenir à la base.  
- En aurons-nous pour longtemps à y parvenir ? » demanda Seth.

Le chef des mercenaires tourna son regard vers la route de graviers qui menaient à l'arène et pointa son doigt dans cette direction.

« Il suffit juste de prendre la route qu'ont emprunté les spectateurs. Elle nous mènera en très peu de temps au manoir. Le soleil est assez bas dans le ciel et malgré tout, si nous partons maintenant, il sera à peine couché lorsque nous arriverons à destination. »

Marisa s'empressa de renchérir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons déposer notre rapport au roi…Et nul doute que sa femme et lui serons ravis de vous offrir l'hospitalité le temps du rétablissement de votre amie. »

* * *

_Il faisait si chaud en ce beau jour de printemps, et la vie quotidienne dans la ville semblait ralentie. Mais dans le grand jardin ensoleillé, le petit garçon ne parvenait pas à profiter du temps favorable au jeu. Les pensées embrumaient son esprit tandis que son regard se portait vers la jeune servante chargée de le garder. Celle-ci lui souriait avec bienveillance, l'encourageant sans cesse du geste et de la parole à se divertir, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle sache que cela n'était pas le désir du bambin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se mit devant elle, bien droit, avec la volonté de se montrer important. Après tout, il avait bientôt huit ans et dans quatre années, comme l'exigeait la tradition, il entamerait la longue route qui le mènerait à la chevalerie, à l'image de son père._

_« Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir mes parents ? » demanda t-il d'un sérieux absolu, bien que sa petite voix ne trahisse encore son jeune âge. _

_L'employée de maison parut attendrie par cette attitude de l'enfant qui souhaite devenir grand. Elle se mit à hauteur de son protégé et saisit avec douceur ses épaules._

_« Tu dois encore attendre un peu…D'ici quelques instants, tu pourras les voir. »_

_Chaque phrase arrachait cependant au garçonnet des frissons. Il avait une immense confiance en cette jeune femme qui le connaissait depuis sa naissance et avait assisté à ses premiers pas. Si elle disait qu'il allait les voir, c'était la vérité. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas tout._

_« Dis …  
- Oui ? interrogea la servante.  
- Tu penses que ce sera un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » demanda l'enfant en se triturant les mains._

_Son interlocutrice sourit et s'apprêta à donner sa réponse. Mais son regard s'orienta alors vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle se releva et exécuta une révérence. Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de faire un léger signe de tête à son intention et prit son fils par l'épaule._

_« Tu viens mon grand ? »_

_Le petit n'hésita pas et se laissa guider par son père, suivi de la servante, jusqu'à entrer dans une vaste chambre où, au centre, sa mère était allongée, une forme enveloppée dans des linges dans les bras. Tétanisé, l'enfant n'osait avancer. Une sorte d'émotion l'envahissait…Jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation. Très vite, le regard maternel se posa sur ses yeux et sa main se tendit vers lui, comme souhaitant le toucher malgré la distance qui la séparait._

_« Viens, mon fils… N'aies pas peur… »_

_Sentant encore une hésitation chez le garçon, la servante se hâta de la dissiper et poussa légèrement ce dernier par l'épaule. Enfin, le bambin se décida à avancer vers ce lit, vers cette forme inconnue qui se dévoilait à ses yeux que son père, la voix à la fois émue et fière, lui présentait._

_« Seth, voici ta petite sœur, Sara… »_

_Sara…__Ce nom résonnait dans l'esprit du petit. Timidement, il avança une main vers le nouveau-né qui pleurait et caressa sa petite joue, impressionné de voir que sa main d'enfant paraissait si puissante et si grande face à ce petit visage tout rouge baigné de larmes. Mais alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts le bras du bébé, comme s'il craignait de le briser par une pression trop forte, les pleurs de sa petite sœur se transformaient peu à peu en hoquets de sanglots puis en gémissements. Enfin, sa petite main potelée attrapa machinalement l'un des doigts de son frère._

_Les parents des deux petits observaient cette scène à la fois pleins de ravissement et de tendresse. _

_« Il faudra que tu sois gentil avec elle, mon ange, commença sa mère. Tu es son grand frère et tu devras lui montrer l'exemple...  
- Arrête de l'assommer de considérations comme cela, l'interrompit l'époux de celle-ci. Seth est un garçon raisonnable et consciencieux, et il saura ce qu'il a à faire vis-à-vis de sa soeur, pas vrai, mon fils ? »_

_L'enfant leva des yeux écarquillés vers ses géniteurs avant d'approuver les dires de son père avec un grand sourire, alors que la jeune femme prenait un air faussement vexé, non sans manquer de passer une main affectueuse sur la joue du père de ses enfants, avant d'adresser toute sa tendresse maternelle à son fils en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu et s'attardant sur les quelques mèches rebelles au sommet de sa tête qui commençaient déjà à pousser._

_« Je suis tranquille avec toi, car je sais que, s'il devait nous arriver malheur, tu veilleras sur Sara et la protègeras. »_

_Le petit garçon contempla un instant l'œil rêveur de sa mère et reporta son attention sur le nourrisson qui dormait à présent, la main toujours serrée autour du doigt de son aîné.  
Une maturité surprenante s'empara de la voix de Seth, alors qu'il proclamait d'un ton presque solennel ses mots._

_« Sara, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi. »_

_

* * *

_

« Seth ? »

Le paladin, interpellé par une voix dans son dos, quitta du regard sa sœur, qui dormait paisiblement, pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il ne manqua pas alors d'adresser un sourire à la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui et dont le regard pur reflétait toujours autant de bonté.  
Il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait.

« Natasha…Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Pour toute réponse, la prêtresse enlaça brièvement son ami, visiblement très contente de croiser de nouveau sa route.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois en si bonne santé. Nous avons eu connaissance du fléau qui s'est abattu sur Grado et a atteint Renais et nous avons craint qu'il ne vous arrive malheur… »

La jeune reine prit les mains de son compagnon entre les siennes et les serra fort.

« Mais tu es là, ainsi qu'Eirika et Innes, et que le ciel soit béni de vous avoir protégé.  
- Tes paroles me font toujours autant chaud au cœur, Natasha. Merci de nous avoir accordé l'hospitalité.  
- Crois-tu que nous pouvions la refuser ? rétorqua l'épouse de Joshua. Nous avons tous tant vécu ensemble…Après tout, nous sommes en quelque sorte tous liés depuis la guerre des Pierres… Mais, en attendant, à force de belles paroles, je manque totalement à mes devoirs d'hôtesse. Tu es bien installé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le général eut un petit rire à entendre son amie et s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Tout va bien. Ton époux nous a fourni tout ce dont nous avions besoin. »

Ses yeux se détournèrent de nouveau vers Sara et s'y attardèrent, alors qu'une certaine nostalgie et tristesse s'emparaient de lui. La guérisseuse perçut le trouble du chevalier.

« Joshua m'a raconté dans quelles conditions ta sœur avait été blessée…Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore de la famille…  
- Seul mon père est mort. Ma mère est restée à Renais, ma petite sœur s'est enfuie pour me rejoindre et… »

Seth n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre le récit de ses mésaventures avec sa cadette et son interlocutrice ne le sentait que trop bien. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux anciens compagnons d'aventure. Ce fut le moment où un léger gémissement sortit des lèvres de la blessée. Le cœur de Seth eut alors un sursaut. La prêtresse sourit et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Je te laisse…Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander… »

* * *

Une étincelle passa devant les yeux de Sara, apportant un éclat réconfortant à la pénombre dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle était morte pourtant…Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle avait bel et bien succombé aux coups de Lorny, alors juste que son frère était venu la sauver.

« Seth… »

Alors qu'elle prononçait son nom, une chaleur soudaine l'envahit de la tête aux pieds, lui apportant la sensation de bien-être dont elle manquait cruellement dans ce semi état de vie et de mort. Et la lueur…Elle se faisait de plus en plus grande, presque aveuglante, mais tout son être y paraissait attiré, comme si elle voulait s'accrocher à la vie.

En avait-elle les moyens ? Elle le devait…Son bras se déplia alors et se déploya vers sa destinée.  
La lumière…Si proche et inaccessible à la fois… Sara la voyait à mesure que sa main se tendait, dans un geste où ne se reflétait plus le désespoir mais la conviction qu'un monde meilleur l'attendait.

Elle revint doucement à elle, contemplant le paysage qui l'environnait. Dans sa redécouverte émerveillée, elle croisa les yeux rubis de son frère. Seth la fixait, un sourire attendri sur le visage. La main de l'adolescente heurta celle du paladin dans un mouvement maladroit, que celui-ci s'empressa de corriger en la saisissant avec délicatesse.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure intentionnel.

La jeune fille grimaça pour toute réponse, avant de répliquer d'un ton douloureux :

« Je me sens brisée de partout… »

Tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre absolument superbe, ornée d'un style qu'elle n'avait pas vu précédemment. Des rideaux transparents voletaient à chaque fenêtre, bercée par le vent chaud qui les agitait. Dans une similarité étonnante, de fines tentures bordaient le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, et leur couleur rose pâle apportait une touche de gaieté supplémentaire sur le dessin ocre et beige des murs. Partout dans la pièce, sur le mobilier, l'harmonie des dessins et des courbes décoratives apportait cette ambiance paisible. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs sur la blessée, dont le tourment disparaissait peu à peu de son cœur. Mais très vite, ses superbes yeux océan s'assombrirent de nouveau.

« Seth ?  
- Oui ? répondit celui-ci, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.  
- Je suis désolée…De nouveau, je vous ai tous gêné et retardé à cause de ma bêtise et mon ignorance et… »

Alors qu'elle parlait, la main de son frère lâcha sa prise, alors qu'il l'interrompait brusquement en serrant son menton entre ses doigts.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter, Sara ? Evidemment, je n'ai pas apprécié ce mouvement d'humeur que tu as exercé contre moi, en me croyant capable de penser des choses négatives à ton sujet. Mais, lorsque tu étais prisonnière, tu t'es comportée de manière si héroïque que je ne regrette plus ma décision de t'avoir gardé.  
- Mais je suis tellement moins douée que vous…  
- Oui, évidemment, tu manques d'expérience en combat, mais ne t'en soucie pas… »

Sous le regard perplexe de sa sœur, il poursuivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu m'as montré tout le potentiel que tu détenais et, à partir de maintenant, si tu acceptes de suivre les entraînements que je donne à la princesse, je m'efforcerai de faire de toi la digne fille de l'illustre guerrier que fut notre père.  
- La digne sœur du Chevalier d'Argent, ajouta Sara, pensive. Dans ce cas, j'accepte ! »

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 23, pour vous faire patienter :P

**_« Qu'insinues-tu ? Seth est mon garde du corps…Un…Un ami d'enfance également…Mais il n'y a rien de plus… »_**  
**_Le désordre s'emparait d'Eirika à mesure qu'elle tentait de former une phrase intelligible. Natasha avait vraiment touché un point sensible. Mais de quelle nature ?_**


End file.
